Apia
by MissOreo
Summary: Celia... that's all I have to say. Chapter 57 out now.
1. The Current Affair

Apia Chapter 1

This story was made for daughterofrisingsun hope she reads it and enjoys! So…

Radditz looked at his fellow Saiyan warriors as he climbed into his ship.

He had a slight hope that his brother would come back with him and help him over run their tyrant (Freiza) it had been his plan for a while; his father knew it as well.

"Radditz!" called a female warrior from behind him.

He turned slowly to see the princess; with a courteous bow he looked up at her "Your majesty."

"I wanted to wish you luck." She implied a bit sadly.

Radditz looked down at his foot to avoid looking at the men around him he didn't want anyone to know the secret between him and the princess it could have cost him his life.

"Radditz." She said softly.

He looked up into her onyx eyes her long silky and wavy hair flowed down her shoulders, her lips plump and pink along with her beautiful golden skin that he so badly wanted to touch.

"Bring back Kakkoratt in one peace and don't disappoint my father!" she growled.

He nodded slowly as he stood up "I won't defy you or the Saiyan race in any manner."

With a quick nod he sat down in his pod and closed the door.

All the men around the pod waved and cheered as they watched Bardock's eldest son fly off to a distant planet.

Apia looking the most disappointed, sighing deeply she turned back to the men "Get a move on Lord Freiza and my father have commanded you all to report to the royal hall immediately!" she spat as she watched the men grumble as they moved passed her.

She looked into the sky one last time; her feelings were starting to irritate her more and more with each passing moment last night was supposed to mean nothing but it ended up being so much more.

She put not only herself in danger but Radditz as well, good thing he had the mission to go find his brother it saved her the trouble of having to end up dealing with having to see him constantly trying to avoid awkwardness.

She turned swiftly following the giant crowd of Saiyans into the royal hall.

(Meanwhile)

Radditz sat with clenched fists, He didn't want to see her not today and certainly not in front of all those men. What he had done was unacceptable for a warrior of his class.

He was in no way allowed to be seen with the princess.

He had remembered when he had met her, oh how he remembered.

(Flashback)

_It was after the great defeat of the Tuffles. Radditz had run a huge battle through on side of the planet leading it with great bravery and intelligence had earned him a chance to have dinner with the King and his family._

_Radditz was so happy he was being the warrior his dad had wanted him to be. When he arrived at the dinner hall something had changed._

_Something he had no clue on dealing with nor did he want to deal with it; it was when he spotted the princess walking into the dinner hall she had a golden tiara upon her head her classic black Saiyan armor with gold trim and her hair was up into a high ponytail a little scar across her cheek._

_She was the absolute most beautiful thing Radditz had ever laid eyes on._

_When he walked in to meet with the King he had a bit of trouble controlling his feelings he had shaken King Vegeta's hand, Queen Cebella's hand, Prince Tarble, Prince Vegeta, and Princess Apia._

_Apia had not been thrilled with the meeting of the 3__rd__ class warrior along with the Prince (Vegeta) but Radditz hadn't minded much at the moment._

_As they sat down they rarely engaged in any communication once so ever but the silence had given Radditz a chance to think over his feelings toward the princess her eating was quick but mannerly her scowl was deadly yet sexy and her voice was as sharp as glass but as smooth as honey it was the edge of the woman that intrigued him in every way possible._

_It wasn't until after eating that he met her out in the garden, he had followed her his excuse being he wanted to see the garden as well._

_She was not pleased with him being near her but she implied anyhow the silence was now both awkward and very much uncomfortable that's when he decided to speak._

"_I see you have a love for agriculture." He said forcing to make conversation with the heiress._

"_Indeed I find flowers as the most beautiful thing in the universe." He never thought he'd hear someone as powerful and as mean as she was to find any interest in something as common as plants._

"_Radditz." She said as she stared down at the plants under her fingertips._

"_Yes your highness." He answered._

_Without taking her eyes off the plants below her she spoke softly "Vegetasai needs more men like you strong, smart, and willing to defend his planet you have made a good impression on my family."_

_Radditz couldn't help but smile "Thank you princess."_

_She looked at him the moonlight glistening off of her ebony colored orbs a small smirk creased her features "You're welcome Radditz."_

_She passed by him her hips swaying as she did so._

_Then did Radditz realize how strong his feelings were for the woman._

_(End of Flashback)_

He had never forgotten the way he felt that day his whole reality had been turned inside out due to the sight of the Saiyan princess he promised to make her proud with this mission.

He promised.

So how is it for my first RadditzXOC fic hopefully you liked it.

Oh Apia is the Spanish word for Celery (sticking with the foregin vegetable names) and Cebella means onion just thought I'd let you know.


	2. A Late Trip For the Princess

Apia Chapter 2

**Mistress of Butterflies: I see our OC's have a lot in common!**

**SaiyanSweetheart: Glad you enjoyed it you'll like this one**

**Daughterofrisingsun: You are very welcome glad you enjoyed I am too!**

**Khooni:Fuck off!**

**PokemonFreak:This takes place before Radditz goes to Earth in search for Goku, Frieza will be in later chapters but he is mentioned a lot, and I just figured if Vegeta had a brother we never knew about till later on then it's possible he could have had a sister.**

Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy!

Apia sat alongside her father as she sat listening to him debate with the fellow council men of Vegetasai she never necessarily enjoyed things like this but as future councilmen of Vegetasai while Vegeta ruled the planet after his father she had no choice but to do so.

"I close this now, what Freiza says must go I have no control over that councilmen Remo!" King Vegeta spat as he arose from his chair.

Councilman Remo was a man with a strong patriotic heart for planet Vegetasai he looked at King Vegeta and scoffed "Never did I think for a moment that a warrior as strong as you would take orders from someone like Freiza." He said sadly as he sat down in his chair.

Councilman Remo wasn't a Saiyan but he loved the Saiyans as if it were his own race.

Apia looked at her father as he huffed "You all may be dismissed!" he growled as he watched the remaining Saiyans leave the royal hall.

"Apia." He said slowly. She locked eyes with him and answered "Yes father."

He grabbed her hand "Did Radditz go today?"

Apia wasn't exactly sure why her father was asking about Radditz and she couldn't help but get angry when he mentioned his name.

"Yes he did." She snarled viciously.

He nodded "I don't see why we sent a 3rd class warrior to do what Vegeta could have done in half the time is beyond me."

Apia sighed "Because it's his brother the second son of Bardock, and Vegeta is too young indeed he would have no problem pursuing this particular task but I have a feeling Kakorat is no ordinary warrior."

Her father chuckled at his daughter "Do you have any idea on what you are implying Bardock is no stronger than Tarble." He chuckled once again.

Apia smiled "I suppose I was being a bit foolish but you know how strong Radditz is I just thought maybe his brother might be the same."

"Yes I see why you would have thought that." He stood up and walked down the stairs he turned around.

"Oh Apia I've meaning to tell you I need you to take a pod as well down to another planet I think it's called Dye I want you to take it over no big deal okay."

Apia nodded "Yes I'll head out tomorrow I shall be back in about a year or so, but father why is it so many Saiyans have been shipped off?"

"Look Freiza has been wanting more and more planets for his "collection" I have no choice but to send my men away in order to meet his requested one day it will be Vegeta Freiza takes orders from."

Apia nodded "Of Course father Vegeta will one day be a great and ruthless king."

He nodded and walked out the hall as well.

Apia sighed if she had to leave for another planet in the morning she might as well get some rest.

And then she walked off.

(Meanwhile)

Radditz never enjoyed sleeping when in his pod he only did when he was tired the rest of the time he sat just watching the millions of stars pass by him as he traveled at the speed of light.

He had to admit it was nice to sit down, after running around like a work dog for Freiza it sure took a lot out of him.

Though the constant thoughts of a Saiyan Princess wasn't making anything easier.

A small smirk had crossed upon his chiseled features, him the former lover of the princess a low class warrior a part of him wanted to let the world know what he had accomplished but another part had wanted to keep it between him and her forever.


	3. Arriving on Earth

Apia Chapter 3

Warning: Dialogue will differ from original DBZ show due to the slight changes in story line.

Apia walked down the walkway aligned with Saiyan men and women all watching her as she was ready for her year expedition off to a distant planet.

When she made it to her destination in front of her pod she turned to wave at her father, little did she know it would be her last time seeing him.

He nodded back in response to her quick gesture.

A Saiyan warrior called her name from behind her "Princess Apia!"

She looked at him waiting impatiently as he caught his breath.

"I-I uh hmm." He panted.

"Spit it out you fool!" she snapped.

"I set the coordinates to planet Dye for you; it shall make your trip a lot easier." Even though what the man did _was_ kind, Apia was not only being her ruthless self but exposed her inner anger with what the man did unknowingly.

Her plan was to set coordinates to Earth in order to help Radditz or at least that's what she was going to tell him honestly she missed him though she'd never admit it.

"Thank-you." She spat sarcastically as she climbed into the pod closing the opening right in the man's face.

(With Radditz a year later from his lift off)

The pod was now moving down straight on the earth's surface.

The speed was making Radditz's stomach rise into his throat.

Good thing for him a fall with that much velocity only took a minute before it was to land.

When he did land all he could hear was the sizzle of dirt running off his space pod.

The door slid open and he arose after being confined for so long.

He clicked his scouter immediately in search for his brother, but to his dismay all he could reach was an earthling wearing a hat of straw and a untrimmed face.

Radditz couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the man's power level.

"Five huh?" he smirked as he watched the earthling pull out a weapon trembling as he did so the human fired the weapon causing a loud noise to pierce at Radditz's sensitive ears.

Despite the slight pain in his ears he caught it with ease twiddling with it in his thumbs.

"W-What are y-you?" the man quivered.

_What an odd piece of machinery, I suppose he was to harm me with it._ Easing out of his thoughts he flicked the object back at the man and just like that he fell to his knees in a bloody puddle leaving his animals to run in fear at the Saiyan.

_These beings are weaker than I thought there is no reason Kakorat couldn't have took them down I wonder what the setback must have been._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp chirp coming from his scouter clicking it and observing the green material he saw a high power level coming from not too far off from his current location.

He smiled "I've got you now Kakorat!" he exclaimed flying into the air.

(Meanwhile with Apia)

Having landed not too long ago; Apia being herself was already bored with what the planet had to offer.

Ice covering the landscape and harsh winds blowing her hair fiercely in her face.

Not minding the extreme climate of the Artic Wasteland.

As she walked for about 15 minutes she stumbled upon a small village.

She ventured into a small wooden building with light peering out of the windows.

When she was inside she saw a bunch of humans wrapped in bundles of clothe layer after layer.

Everyone stared at her as she walked to the bar.

She was used to being marveled at by men it was just one of the many perks of being princess.

She arrived at the bar to see a man standing behind it wiping a glass with a towel.

"Where might I find Kakorat?"

The man looked at her strangely.

"I don't know anyone named Kakorat, but if there is anything _ else _ could do for you I would be happy to oblige." He said staring at her torso.

She smirked "No you've done quite enough."

She placed a hand over his heart a fired a ki blast in the process.

Horrid screams filled the air.

"Vulgar little bastards; I'll dispatch of them immediately." Putting her hand toward the ground as if she were giving it a high five she blew the land to smithereens.

She smirked happy with how easy this mission was going to be.

Stepping out of the midst of smoke and debris; Apia clicked her scouter.

"I can't sense one damn thing out here!" she growled.

She lifted off into the sky hoping to find actual land on this kami forsaken planet.

So how was it?


	4. Kidnapping Gohan

Apia Chapter 4

**Daughterofrisingsun: Thanks so so much for the friendly advice and thanks to the loving review I'm excited to write this.**

**Pokemonfreak: Actually the Saiyan planet blew up right after Vegeta went to Namek in search for the Dragon Ball's because either Dodoria or Zarbon had told him so. And you'll just have to find out in this chapter.**

**Mistressofbutterflies: True that never mess with a Saiyan princess un less you want to end up like that guy in chapter 3.**

**Peanutbuttergurl6: Glad you enjoyed! **

Radditz landed in front of a being with green skin and antennas (it reminded him of a bug), dissaointed that it wasn't Kakarat he had sensed he growled.

"You're not Kakarat!" the green being cocked an invisible eyebrow.

"No I'm not." He stated simply his voice oozing sarcasm.

Radditz could tell and sneered.

"Would you mind advising me on where I might find him instead of stating the obvious!"

"I don't even know who you are talking about!"

Radditz scoffed _how dare he speak to me like that!_

"Then your useless to me!" raising his power slightly as he yelled shaking the ground slightly as the green man looked around in shock.

Though his yells were loud he heard a small beep come from his scouter that stopped him immediately; he smirked.

"Looks like we'll have to get back to this." He flew off quickly not wanting to lose his brother.

(With Apia)

She had been flying for a short time and she had sensed a high power level; though it wasn't familiar she assumed it just had to be Kakarat.

Dropping down on the rocky cliff in front of a being unlike the other ones she had seen so far.

"You, green man do you know of the one they call Kakarat?" she asked pointing to him.

"You too huh?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about you over sized asparagus, tell me or I'll blast you into oblivion!"

"A guy with the same thing on his face as you, asked me the same question, and I'm going to give you the same answer; I have no clue on who this Kakarat character is!"

Apia smirked despite his yelling _Radditz!_ She felt like a little girl as she thought it but she just couldn't hold back the joy in her heart.

She swiftly turned her head to face the green man "Tell me where he went!" she demanded harshly.

"He flew off that way." She chuckled and dashed into the sky and clicked her sky "There you are!"

(With Radditz)

Radditz landed upon an island with 3 other people alongside Goku.

"Greetings Kakarat." He stated.

Goku observed the man as he slowly approached him keeping up his guard he handed Gohan to Bulma as he approached the man as well seeing that he was referring to him.

"I don't know who this Kakarat you are talking about is but whoever he is it's not me or anyone on this island."

"Oh contraire, you are indeed the one they call Kakarat." Stated a female voice from the sky.

Radditz glanced behind him and almost feel over at the sight of the Saiyan princess here with him on this mud ball.

"Apia?" he asked in utter shock not being able to control the pounding in his heart what was happening to him?

Apia's lips curved into a smirk as she landed beside Radditz.

"I didn't ask for your assistance." He muttered bitterly.

Apia looked at him "Whether you want me here or not; that is not your choice to make." She concluded.

With a sharp huff, Radditz turned his attention back to his brother.

"As a warrior of the Saiyan race and eldest son of Bardock I order you, my brother, to come back with us to place yourself among the rest of your race you have long forgotten."

A short bald guy walked up to Radditz "I think you've got him mistaken for something else Goku isn't a Saiyan or whatever your talking about."

With a sweep of his hand Radditz flew the short guy into the side of kame house.

"Hey!" Goku growled he watched the man chuckle triumphantly.

"I don't know who this Kakarat is, my name is Goku and I was born on Earth!" Radditz flashed a glance with the Saiyan princess.

They both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Did you here that Radditz he thinks he's human." Apia cackled holding her stomach as Radditz chuckled as he laughed along with the princess.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye the princess looked at him "You fool you were sent here as a baby you were born on our planet, you were supposed to destroy this planet when you came of age but it seems you failed."

Goku sneered "Okay maybe I am this Saiyan thing you guys are talking about, but I would never destroy Earth it's my home!"

Apia stopped smirking and growled "How dare you call the Saiyan race "a thing" you incompetent fool!"

Radditz knew something was off.

"Were you by any chance dropped on your head as a child or suffered any sort of memory loss?"

Goku thought rubbing his chin "I don't think so."

"No Goku." Master Roshi interrupted "A matter of fact your grandfather Gohan had told me once you had once bumped your head and you were turned into the sweetest child the world had ever known."

Goku grew stern "So this means I _am_ one of them?" Apia nodded smirking.

"How does it feel to be apart of the greatest race in all the universe?"

Goku turned away to check on the crying Gohan.

Apia gasped "He has a tail!"

Goku sneered "What about it?"

Apia smirked "Nothing." Then she did instant transmission and grabbed Gohan.

The child squealed in her grasp as she held him.

Both Apia and Radditz rose into the air.

"Kill at least 100 earthlings in the next hour and we won't kill your son."

Goku growled "Now you wait a minute!" Goku flew up and tried to snatch Gohan from her arms.

She kicked his stomach and flew away as she left him groaning in pain he had to get his son back!


	5. Too Much Love

Apia Chapter 5

**Daughterofrisingsun: Thanks I thought that's just about what would have happened.**

**Mistressofbutterflies: Happy Birthday here's my gift to you!**

They touched down near the crashed space pod.

"This blasted child won't be quiet!" Radditz growled as he threw Gohan into his pod.

He sat down and sighed "Kakarat is _not_ going to make this easy is he?"

Apia scoffed "I still don't see why we just don't destroy him and this pathetic planet and move on with our lives." Radditz turned to look at her.

"Kakarat can be made into a great warrior." He stated simply.

Apia rolled her eyes "If you strap a muzzle to his mouth, with a mouth like that my father would dispose of him immediately." A soft raspy chuckle escaped Radditz's lips and then he looked down at the ground.

"So your father sent you here to help me huh?" Apia nodded.

"I knew he had no faith in me." He said sadly.

Apia couldn't say anything the love for her father was too great to compare.

"He just feels that Saiyans should stay in pairs it's nothing against you or anyone else for that matter I'm sure you could have took over this planet before I could even blink."

He scoffed and quit talking.

His heart was practically hammering against his chest.

This always happened when he was around Apia. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, it was Ebony and it flowed down to her lower back. Her eyes were actually midnight blue but most of the time they were black. She had a small scar on her cheek very much similar to that of his father and her one piece Saiyan armor; it was black with gold trim.

It was different from the regular Saiyan armor because she was of royalty; specially equipped with protection against all sensitive areas. And was much lighter and not only was it extremely flexible but it was water safe.

Radditz could remember every lovely curve of her body he could still hear her voice scream his name. There was no doubt within his mind that he cared too much for the princess and it had to end.

"Radditz look Kakarat is back and with the green man as well." She said as she crossed her arms.

Goku landed in front of the two and growled slightly "Look I don't want to fight just give me back my son and we'll call it even."

Radditz turned his head to ask for the approval of the princess.

She shook her head disapprovingly and he looked back at the two "It looks like fighting is in the cards today."

Goku sighed "Fine but I hope you know, that you won't win."

Apia smirked and got into a fighting stance "We'll have to see about that."

Well guess what I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger!


	6. Changes in the Battle

Apia Chapter 6

**Pokemonfreak90: I agree one was hard enough but two! But Goku has always managed to pull through.**

**Mistressofbutterflies: Thanks!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: I'll make sure to do that thanks for the advice, and thanks for reporting them I had them blocked trust me they have been bothering me for awhile.**

**Daughterofrisingsun:Thia chapter will end these questions I promise well maybe one of them ^_^**

**Jeanne: Thanks I work very hard and yes they are very cute ( I base Apia off of myself a but except being a ruthless killer)**

Pulling a stray hair from her face Apia smirked as Kakarot stood unsurely on where she was going with this.

"What's wrong Kakarot, are you reconsidering?" Goku shook his head "No I can tell you are very strong I will enjoy fighting you."

Apia rolled her eyes and chuckled "You flatter me." And just then she charged, knocking down Goku in the process with her leg as she kicked his shin.

Piccolo came up behind her planning to Karate chop her neck but ended up missing as she flew up in the air.

"What the-." He looked around.

"Yoo-hoo green man are you looking for me?" he looked up. She smiled and waved forming a ki ball with her opposite hand. Aiming right at his face she shot it and as soon as it hit him he fell beside Goku.

"She's incredibly powerful it's as if she's not even trying." Goku stated. Apia growled "This is it!" she practically whined crossing her arms. (she was only 17)

Radditz scoffed "Finish him quickly, we have already wasted enough time as it is!" she nodded and landed next to Goku she bent down and smiled triumphantly "I was really hoping for at least a warm up but this, is just pathetic you are a disgrace to the name of the Saiyans and I shall show you what you are really supposed to be like."

She went to shoot a ki ball at his chest but was caught off guard by the stabbing pain on her back side.

Piccolo was yanking at her tail.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed.

Radditz looked over in her direction "Apia!" he gasped.

Running over he punched Piccolo and stomped on his brother's ribs causing him to scream even louder as he stomped harder and harder chuckling as he did so.

Massaging her tail she growled "I'll make sure you suffer a gruesome death due to that stunt!" she watched as Radditz tortured him.

Piccolo got up quickly tackled Radditz, Apia did NOT like that; oh no she didn't like it not one little bit.

"Electric crush wave!" she shouted.

By bringing up one hand and putting down the other directly vertical from each other; she created two purple ki balls in her hands above and under her target she shot both and trapped Piccolo in a purple electric cage.

He struggled wiggling his arms and legs with gritted teeth as he grunted loudly getting more and more frustrated with the attack that he could sense would end his life.

"It's no use if I hold this long enough it'll explode, killing you instantly so enjoy your last minute while you can." Large beads of sweat trailed down her skin as she held it with gritted teeth it was draining her energy the longer she did this attack that's why she rarely ever used it but she could feel that these two would be a problem.

_Oh no, if I keep laying here Piccolo will die!_

Radditz had stopped (his foot still on his brother's rib cage) and watched Apia loose her energy as she slowly killed the green man.

"Apia after your done I'll kill Kakarot so we can both witness the death of a disgrace!"

Apia smirked.

Goku then pushed Radditz off of him and blasted a Kamehameha wave and knocked Apia down roasted like bacon as she laid on the ground weary from the amount of energy she had lost due to her attack.

Piccolo fell to the ground.

Goku looked down at Apia and quickly ripped away her tail she gasped and screamed at the mixture of excruciating pain. Tears streamed down her face and her heart pounded painfully as she scratched the ground with her finger nails trying to rise back up.

Radditz drew in all that happen and when it all made sense he went off on a wild rampage.

He ran his knee into Goku as he fell like a rag doll to the ground his ribs broken.

He panted his chest heaving against the ground as Radditz slowly approached him "You might have been able to last this long but I promise you I will not fall so easily!"

Radditz went to finish Goku off when he heard a raspy yell come from behind him The green man had two fingers on his forehead shouting out random syllables.

Apia could sense that this attack would be enough to finish off Radditz no sweat she had to do something or he would die and she could NOT let that happen.


	7. Apia's Choice

Apia Chapter 7

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: I do update quickly huh? And yes Apia is an awesome character.

Daughterofrisingsun: Another question yet to be answered!

Apia's options were limited; this she knew well. She had only one choice she wasn't sure if it was the right one but she would soon find out. She knew how pathetic and compleley useless it seemed but it was either that or Radditz got killed.

"K-Kakarot listen to me, you don't want to kill him." she choked.

Goku looked at Piccolo and then back at Apia "He'll kill everything if we let him go."

"Y-You're wrong, would you really kill your own brother for the sake of this planet."

Goku shook his head "This planet is my home and until you learn that you will suffer greatly."

Apia was out of options he wasn't cracking like she had planned she was willing to do anything to save Radditz.

"I'll give you anything, Planets, wealth, myself everything can be yours all you have to do is spare him."

Goku looked pained "I don't care about having Planets or money and no matter what you have done I'd never use you for my personal needs. You took the risk of coming here without knowing what everyone was capable of on this planet, and as much as I hate to do this I have to kill the only family I have left to protect the innocent."

"Look I promise, better yet I swear that if you let him go I won't kill not one single soul."

Goku looked at her "You swear?"

Apia felt sharp pain all throughout her body and jerked "Yes." Radditz stared at her not able to cope what he was hearing.

Apia felt her body grow weaker and weaker and blacked out crashing her head to the ground.

Radditz growled "She needs medical attention!" Radditz picked her up bridal style.

"Don't just stand there, where do I take her?"

Goku nodded and flew into the air.

"We'll take her to Capsule Corp. Piccolo I need you to take Gohan back to my house, tell my wife I'll be a little late for dinner."Piccolo nodded and released Gohan from the pod.

Goku quickly flew to Capsule Corp.

Radditz followed close behind. _How come Kakarot fell for her trick so easily, if it was a trick._

He looked down at her lifeless body, he straightened her up slightly to prevent pain in her neck. (without anyone noticing)

Goku landed perfectly on to the grounds of the scientific institute known as Capsule Corp.  
>Bulma walked out and met face to face with her best friend.<p>

"Chi-Chi just called she's worried sick, I'll see what I can do." she motioned the Saiyan brother's inside.

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation the most famous and successful I might add scientific engineering company in all the world." Radditz observed the large building the technology was almost as advanced as those of the Tuffles. Bulma walked into a room that was pure white with a table in the center of the room.

Radditz set her down gently and crossed his arms.

Bulma observed the figure and took her blood pressure and temperature.

"Oh my god! Bulma gasped.

Goku jumped to action "What's wrong?"

"H-her blood pressure is normal but her temperature is 150!"

Radditz see the problem "So..." she looked at him.

Bulma turned ignoring her shock and took a shot of morphine from one of the cabinets.

Goku panicked "Needle!" he ran out the door leaving Radditz to watch as she inserted the morphine.

"What are you doing to her?" he snarled.

"Relax, this is just going to ease her pain, your girlfriend will be fine." he blushed.

She giggled slightly "There she should feel better in a few hours."  
>She walked by him and left him to watch Apia as she slept.<p>

Despite his hate toward the pathetic Planet and everyone on it he felt some what at peace with the whole thing. Just watching her breath released inner stress.

As Apia slept she was drawn toward an opening or a dream:

_As she went through the opening she saw lightning streak the sky, thunder rumbled shaking the ground she knew she was on Vegetasai. Then the surface cracked and a bright light suddenly come from the sky and a loud battle cry appeared from the sky._

"_Frieza!"_

_And then everything went black._

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!" the heart monitor was smoking and then exploded.

Bulma ran in the room "What happened!"

Apia shot up her chest heaved as she longed to catch her breath.

She looked at Radditz.

"Frieza." she stated that one word that said a billion things. 


	8. Scouter Mistake

Apia Chapter 8

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx:Only I know ha ha.

Mistress of Butterflies: I agree 100% but Apia is one to make sacrifices for those she loves.

Daughterofrisingsun: Who knows?

Jeanne: How could I kill my own OC? And I'm curious too this is hands down the most fun story I've ever written.

PokemonFreak90: You'll have to read to find out.

"Goku are you crazy?" Chi-Chi asked in shock. Goku flinched "I was just thinking, he's the only family I have left and Piccolo promised to take good care of Gohan it's only for a year; Piccolo senses that trouble is ahead and I want Gohan to be able to defend himself."

"So you want your alien brother to live with us in our already small home and let my only son stay with one of your arch enemies!" Goku chuckled nervously.

"Y-yes, but Chi why would I ever put my family in danger; you have to give me more credit than that honey." He kissed her softly chuckling slightly.

She giggled "I'm sorry, but you've got to understand where I'm coming from you and Gohan are the only ones I have, I love you." He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you more." Radditz watched in disgust at the couple.

Chi-Chi walked up to him a bright welcoming smile creasing her beautiful feminine face "Hello." She greeted.

He sneered and turned his head away from her. Goku straightened up "Hey! If you're going to live here you will treat my family with some respect you got that?" he growled defensively.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Chi-Chi picked up a blanket and motioned him into the back room as Radditz followed her.

"There isn't much room but it should fit your needs." Radditz sneered.

"Back on Vegetasai I slept on a rock." Chi-Chi smiled slightly "Well you don't have to anymore."

(With Apia)

Apia's eyes slit open she stared up into the light bulb above her.

_Where am I?_

"Well, well, well you finally decided to wake up." Said a tender voice coming from a blonde haired female.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered bitterly.

"Oh I am so sorry how rude of me I am Bulma's mother Bunny."

"Bulma?" she asked confused.

_This woman must have mistaken me for someone else I know of no such person._

"Me." Answered a voice coming from the doorway.

"I'm also the one that treated you, and co-owner of Capsule Corp."

Apia stood up quickly and nearly fell to her knees she gripped her head in pain.

"Whoa take it easy, that morphine I gave you hasn't worn off yet and besides, it's not like your going anywhere you live here now."

Apia turned to meet eyes with the blue haired heiress.

"I what?"

"Live here, with me, at Capsule Corp."

"Why so?"

"Well… Goku is letting Radditz stay with him so I agreed to let you stay with me."

"And what makes you think I'll stay here among your, earthling folk."

"Considering the fact that I have water, food, and shelter I think you have no other choice."

"What, you think I need your hospitality? I can live on my own!"

"No one said that but if you stay here you wouldn't have to lift a finger."

Apia thought over this.

"Fine, I'll stay."

Bulma smiled ""Good dinner will be ready in about an hour." Bulma made her way over to the door "Oh and your door is the last one to the left you can go in about an hour after the morphine wears off."

Apia huffed and slowly walked to her room ignoring everything she just told her.

When she walked in the whole room was decorated with white and gold, a golden canopy queen size bed with white carpet and a stray of light peering from the window. I t was almost fit for a princess.

(With Radditz)

He set his scouter at his bed side table and slowly closed his eyes he was exhausted and had nothing else better to do with his spare time.

Little did Radditz know his scouter was still on.

Before Radditz could go to sleep Goku had entered the room.

Radditz's eyes shot open "What do you want?" he growled.

"Relax I'm just looking for my dragon ball I could of swore I left it in here."

"Dragon Ball?" Radditz asked a small amount of curiosity setting in his voice.

"Yeah there are seven if you gather all 7 dragon balls it grants you any wish you want, just one of the many perks of living on Earth."

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta heard a voice come from his scouter he growled slightly hoping it wasn't that pest Radditz again.

He listened to the mysterious voice come from his scouter one belonged to Radditz but the other was un-familiar.

"Yeah there are seven if you gather all 7 dragon balls it grants you any wish you want, just one of the many perks of living on Earth."

Vegeta heard this and smirked.

"Nappa!" he spat.

"Yes Prince."

"We're going to Earth inform my father on the double."

So what will happen next?


	9. Lower Than Dirt

Apia chapter 9

**Daughterofrisingsun:Interesting now? JK glad you enjoy yes I am enjoying every minute of writing these.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl:As you wish.**

**PokemonFreak90:Yes he will promise.**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: What a clutz and yeah Veggie!**

**Vegetrunks: I will try I have to be honest I'm not the BEST when it comes to writing longer chapters but I will try my best okay? I see you enjoy it.**

Apia avoided any contact with the eartlings sat around the dinner table as she sat down.

"We had our chef's prepare a large amount of food for you if your anything like Goku, you must eat like him." She chuckled.

"Right." Apia stated dryly as she dug into her plate hungrily.

_Amazing these Saiyans have stomachs like bottomless pits I've seen Goku eat numerous times but she's so different, I heard she's royalty so she must have some kind of proper manner to her capability._

Bulma stared in awe at how elegant she was as she stuffed her face.

After eating every last morsel scattered across the table Apia arose from her seat and left the wealthy family to their business as she trailed away no longer acknowledging them in anyway.

She was bored with what the family had to offer she did 2 thousand push-ups before she took a shower and climbed into bed. She sat a scowl creasing her perfect features if her father saw her now he would be greatly disappointed she was already feeling bad enough not only letting Kakarot beat her and end up living among his friend because she promised to not kill a single soul.

Now she was left to sit and ponder over what her next step was.

(With Radditz)

It wasn't long till he realized his scouter was on; just before he had a chance to turn it off he heard the prince's voice come from it.

_We're going to Earth._

Radditz smiled despite his foolish mistake it was a dream come true just when he thought he would be stuck living in this life of mediocrity he was saved!

He then shut it off.

Leaning on his knee with his muscular arm he looked out his window and set aside his scouter on to the bedside table.

In exactly one year Vegeta would conquer this mudball and he could go home to Vegetasai.

Radditz quickly scattered out of his room and flew away into the moon's luminous gleam.

He was on his way to Capsule Corp, he knew it was late but it could have been 5 am. And he still would have gone he had to tell Apia the good news.

It was only 7:00 pm but it was so dark out especially as Mount Paio's.

When he landed on to the Capsule Corp landscape he quickly sensed Apia's energy it was faint.

_She must be sleeping_. He thought.

He flew up to her circular window and carefully slid in.

He stood alongside her bed and marveled at her glossy lips, hair, and skin reflect off of the moon's blue light.

Snapping back into reality he shook her softly causing her to shoot up in alarm.

"I have good news to tell you." He informed quietly.

She looked up at him and sneered "What might that be, it better be for good reason." She half questioned, half warned.

He chuckled at the fire in her onyx orbs that turned slightly midnight blue as she waited for him to speak.

"Well are you going to tell me or make me dwell in my own suspense?" she growled harshly.

"Your brother, he's coming to Earth."

Apia smiled all grudge against him due to her interrupted sleep disappeared and her eyes twinkled "Is he really?" she kind of sounded like a little girl, she simply adored her brothers and father they were her whole world and she just couldn't believe her ears she had missed him dearly though he nor her would ever admit it.

She paused "Or are you pulling my leg?" she asked sadness coloring her voice slightly.

He shook his head as if he had just ate something bitter "Nonsense, he will be here within the year." She brushed her ebony hair from her face a bit.

And Radditz gently tucked it behind her ear.

The small gesture made Apia's heart fall to her feet.

He then placed a small kiss upon her jawline and whispered "Get some rest."

Disappointed with his request she obliged stubbornly.

He slowly trailed to the window and flew out of it.

Apia watched him fly away how could he possibly expect her to sleep after a move like the one he had just pulled.

(With Radditz)

As soon as he began flying he scolded himself till his brain began to hurt.

_You fool!_

He knew that this year he would have to distant himself from her as much as possible his feelings were spiraling out of control just seeing her gave him feelings that were un natural toward his Saiyan body he was easily losing self-control around her and that could prove to be fatal.

As sad as it was no matter what he did; among Vegetasai and all its people he would _never_ be worthy enough to win the princesses heart. And he slowly began to believe it.

For a while he pretended what they had was just a night of pure lust and out of control hormones; when in reality the feeling of their hands upon each other the smell and feelings in their hearts told different after that night Radditz felt like a whole other person one he would have never thought existed if he hadn't experienced it for himself, the loving and loveable Radditz.

(With Apia)

She couldn't take it, of course she wanted to her beloved home of Vegetasai but, she knew ( Radditz as well) knew that she would be forced to mate with the only eligible bachelor good enough for her father, Nappa.

He was, in his father's eyes anyway, worthy enough. But in her own she saw a man of pure stupidity and an ugly face to match.

(With Radditz)

He had always hated Nappa ( with a passion) even more so when he had found out he was in line to take Apia as his mate. Many men would have killed for the chance to mate with Apia due to her amazing physical feature ( Nappa being among them)

Though Radditz _did_ find her breathtaking he had what no other male had, a soul connection. He knew her likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams, even the fears she'd never admit. If anyone was to be her mae it was him. And going back to Vegetasai turned that slight possibility into impossible.

So why did he want to go back to being one of Freiza and the king's work dogs, and being nothing but a long haired, weakling 3rd class warrior again and end up losing the only thing in this god forsaken universe that gave a damn about him to some bald headed baphoon?

He growled at the thought "No, I refuse to be just that!"

He made up his mind when Vegeta came he'd stop him from destroying the planet and allow him to take Apia and leave.

With the help of his brother and a certain green skinned man it was possible.

Even if it did mean he'd lose his love forever; she deserved better.


	10. Bulma's Creation

Apia Chapter 10

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: Right on, Yes Goku will most likely take it hard. And yes he will.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: IKR EWWW who wants to mate with that thing.**

**PokemonFreak90: Yes it is most definitely suspenseful good thing for you I update quickly **

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: I know it's a shock, Who knows he just might.**

**Jeanne: Serious guts I hope so too go Radditz!**

Unaware of Radditz's plan to stay on Earth. Apia went by her day training figuring there was nothing else better to do.

She was doing hand stand pushups in her room when she heard a tap on the door.

"Can I come in?" Bulma asked from the other side.

Apia rolled her eyes "Even if I said no you'd still do the same thing by ignoring my request and doing what you feel, so should I answer?" Bulma giggled and opened the door a tray in hand.

"I brought you some water; you haven't drank anything for 4 hours straight."

Apia shrugged and flipped on to her feet and sat Indian style beside the scientist as she gulped down the cool liquid.

She wiped the side of her mouth with her arm "A true warrior is always prepared that's what my father taught me."

Bulma took a sip from her own cup "You seem very fond of him." Apia glanced at her and smirked her bottom lip on the cups side "Yes I am."

3 months had gone by since Apia had arrived on Earth and she had built some kind of relationship with Bulma.

"You know there is one thing I don't get." Bulma stated.

Apia looked at her "And what might that be?"

"Well.. I have a bunch of clothes you can where you know, you don't have to wear the same ones it kind of gets dull."

Apia looked at her clothes.

She had observed the clothing patterns over the last few months living here they all consists of tube top shirts, short shorts, and dresses.

"I'll pass." She stretched her arm to the side and cracked her neck.

"Oh come on I bought this outfit for you the other day and I thought of you."

Apia saw the twinkle in her sapphire eyes "Show me." She commanded.

Bulma squealed happily and went to go fetch the mystery outfit.

Apia was always baffled at how the Earthling woman acted: they were fragile, they wore to much paint and powdery substances on their faces, and did girlish things such as giggling and shouting for help instead of fighting whatever the problem was.

Saiyan women only cared for 3 things Sex, Men, and Fighting everything else came after. For the most part Saiyan women were mostly beautiful.

Apia being the most desirable woman on Vegetasai should know.

"Here it is." She sang as she stepped into the room a smile stretched across her perfect features.

Apia looked at her strangely and slowly took a peak between the plastic.

"Ah, ah, ah." She shook her figure in front of her face and pulled it from the plastic covering it letting it sink to the floor.

Apia couldn't believe it what she though was going to be some flashy revealing dress turned out to be Saiyan armor or something that looked just like it.

It was very similar to her old armor it was built like a one piece black swim suit without the straps and plates made of gold over where her breast and abdomen were.

And a small Capsule Corp logo on the hip.

"Okay maybe I lied about buying it but I did make it, it's very sexy and comfortable."

Apia looked down at her current armor it was worn it had shreds, holes, the black was turning brown, and the gold was dull.

She touched the clothing gently and felt an electrifying feeling as if the suit meant something then like a flash of light she could see one face; Freiza.

Apia gasped and fell to the ground she held her heart and panted heavily.

"Apia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She growled.

_What the hell was that, was it a vision? Or was it just a disturbing image?_

"How about you try it on and then will go visit Goku and Radditz."

Apia got up without further discussion and snatched the outfit from her grasp and slipped into the bathroom.

She gulped nervously it would be her first time wearing something that wasn't Saiyan related.

It was like walking into an ice cold pool.

She slowly undressed and slipped on the new outfit as soon as her eyes met on the mirror only one thing crossed her mind.

The face of her twin brother; Vegeta.

When she walked out she met the smile of a rather impressed scientist she smile triumphantly at her creation.

"It's time we go to Goku's." she stated grabbing a capsule and walking out the door.

Before she could throw the Capsule, Apia swooped in behind her and decided to fly her there riding in the slow hunk of metal just wasn't an option.

She had only rode in it once and it was the longest most utterly boring experience of her life.

Goku and Radditz were out sparring outside in the landscape of Mount Paio's.

They were so into their fight they didn't even notice the two land.

Apia growled she was hoping to put Radditz in awe with her new outfit but he wasn't even aware that she was there.

"Huh you would think they would notice people falling from the sky." Bulma stated simply not even phased by the lack of attention.

But Apia was very much upset by yanking on her ponytail she cleared her throat.

Still not noticing her standing she raised her ki and growled shaking the ground in the process.

Causing Bulma to wobble to the ground "Apia!"

Radditz and Goku turned.

Radditz couldn't help but chuckle at Apia's actions; she always wanted to be noticed and the lack of acknowledgment irked her to a breaking point, and he had to admit it was a good look for her.

Continuing on with their training session he turned to give her one glance a sexy smirk crossing his lips.

And a swift punch landed across his face. (Epic Failure!)

And a cringe now was made on Bulma's face. "Are you okay?"

Radditz growled as he got up trying to avoid further embarrassment as much as possible.

"Kakarot, that was dirty!" Goku chuckled.

"It's not my fault if you weren't paying attention." He concluded.

Apia set her hands on her firm hips "It looks like you'll be having another sparring partner."

Goku looked around urgently "Where?"

Apia scowled "Me you imbecile!"

Goku scratched the back of his head "Sorry, I guess I'm not used to fighting with girls, well except Chi-Chi but you're a Saiyan too."

Apia crossed her arms "More Saiyan than you." She growled.

Bulma approached them before they got into action.

"Radditz I almost forgot I made you an outfit as well." She pulled out a plastic bag and slowly undid it.

Radditz nearly threw up at the sight of it.


	11. Relization of a Future Crisis

Apia Chapter 11

Warning: Lemon! My first so cut me some slack!

**PokemonFreak90: Wow I do! A chapter per day that sounds about right good news for both you and me.**

**Daughtterofrisingsun: LOL that's hilarious no I don't think Bulma's **_**that**_** evil; but she does become Vegeta's mate.**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Bulma and Vegeta's sister who would of thought? Oh right I did ha ha that is one deadly combination.**

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: Thanks, Both completely something Bulma would do ha ha.**

**Mistress of Butterflies: Oh it's fine I'm glad you're back.**

**Mary-sue-sucks: Go away! You don't even write for this category!**

**Oh and special thanks to Saiyansweetheart for her loving reviews she is one of the many things that has inspired me to write these stories for you.**

"What the hell is that?"Bulma looked at it confused.

"Blue shirt and kaki's." she said unaffected by his negative reaction.

He sneered and pointed to Apia "How come she get's Saiyan armor and I get whatever you call this."

"Bluue- shirt." She sounded out.

"I know that it's just, it's just, oh nevermind blast it all!"

Bulma smiled "Oh but that's not even the best part I even took the honor of embroidering something on the back." She turned it around and smiled brightly.

Goku looked at it and snickered Radditz's eyes burst .

It read in big bright red letter's: Apia's Man.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" he protested.

(30 minutes later)

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." He growled.

Bulma gave Goku a thumbs up "Works every time."

Radditz crossed his arms and turned his head away from the earthlings.

Bulma puckered her lower lip "Oh don't be mad at me I'm only female and besides I didn't want you to feel left out." She cooed teasingly.

"Bulma you didn't get me one." Goku said as he tugged on her sleeve as if he were a child.

Bulma slapped his hand and shushed him sharply.

Apia certainly admired Bulma's cockiness and fearless attitude. If Bulma had the strength to go along with her attitude she would have considered taking her back to Vegetasai.

Apia looked over at Radditz she was upset; she couldn't believe it ever since their discussion about Vegeta coming to Earth he had spoken to her less and less over time.

And then like a punch in the face it struck her _If Vegeta comes he will destroy everything._ She gasped silently _Even the Briefs!_

The Briefs had slowly become her second family and if her real family wanted to destroy them she had to find a way to prevent it from happening.

(with Radditz)

"Kakarot." He whispered to Goku as he stuffed his face with a sandwich.

"What is it Radditz?"

Radditz had 3 months of thinking over on how he was going to tell his brother the horrifying news he wanted to also make sure this is what he wanted. To live as Earth's defender with his brother by his side.

"I want to talk to you as soon as the blue haired heiress and Apia leave." Goku agreed. "Okay."

Goku never put up much of an argument his fate in what people say was a bit sickening.

Apia sat down in the lush green grass thinking about that terrifying image she had saw when she touched her outfit it wasn't making any sense ever since her fight with Kakarot and Piccolo she had been having these weird images and dreams it was as if she were somehow becoming psychic.

"So how do you like the outfit?" Bulma asked bent slightly above her and her hands behind her back.

Apia looked up at the silhouette, it being the only thing she could see at the moment.

Apia turned her head and huffed. Bulma being herself just shrugged and sat along side her.

"So.." she began "What's up with you and- Radditz?" she asked curiously as if it were a missing chapter in a book.

Apia cocked an eyebrow hoping it would take Bulma's attention off her cherry red cheeks.

"What are you implying?" she snarled.

Bulma rolled her eyes at how Apia pretended to act tough when backed into a mental corner "Oh don't play dumb with me I know sparks when I see them oh and that little break down you had after he didn't notice you completely proved my point in every way."

_Damn!_

Apia had underestimated Bulma by a landslide she knew this is what she got when she made friends with the smartest being on the whole planet even when it came to social interactions.

"I'm afraid I have _no_ idea what you are talking about, Radditz means _nothing_ to me."

Bulma smirked "Come on give up already, and just tell me how you guys are.. aquatinted?"

Apia only had one friend the rest of the people she cared about were her family and let's face it Radditz.

She could tell her it's not like she had anything to loose.

"You already know more than you should know Earth woman." She growled then she looked up in the sky.

"A year ago back on my planet, Radditz had been given the one in a lifetime chance to have dinner with my family and impressed them in the process. At first he was only just a common 3rd class warrior but he slowly turned into something much more than I had ever imagined."

(The rest of this untold story will be in a 3rd person omniscient in a flashback)

Apia looked into the dusty cracked window, as her maidens sowed the rest of her jade colored Saiyan armor it was specially designed for this event: The Mating Festival.

Every crease and curve all over her body made it look even more elegant and sexy than it already did. Rena and Genie looked up in awe.

"My dear you look ravishing if you don't find a mate today all men of this planet will be tested for extreme sickness."

Apia smirked slightly down to her.

"I am grateful for all you have done go enjoy the festival and best wishes that you will find your mate."

The two female low class Saiyans bowed on their way out the door leaving Apia to look into the mirror."

Her air was up in a bun on top of her head she was wearing the same ruby earrings her mother had worn when she met her father at the festival 17 years present.

She ran her hands slowly along the sides of her body and frowned.

"I'm ready." She stated softly and walked out of her room into the streets.

The main objective was for her to find a mate of 2nd and 1st class warriors She had 5 hours to find a mate and mate with him.

If she failed to meet all those standards her father would be forced to pick for her.

All women of the Saiyan race without a mate gathered from all over the planet to join in front of the kingdom to participate in such a powerful and lustful event.

Though those rules all qualified except they were only open to 3rd and 2nd class warriors.

For most women it was a rather difficult task if they didn't find a mate they would have to wait till next year until they could try again. But Apia being princess the competition was not very high.

When she stepped into the street she was bewildered by the crowds of both male and female gathered around, dancing eating and some even mating in the open as everyone struggled to find the one they'd be with forever.

Apia was trailing down the road the shriek of screams of pleasure and fireworks surrounded the air as she nonchalantly walked past as the groups of 2nd and 1st class men gawk at her as she swayed her hips temptingly.

When she turned the men were watching and she smirked "Hi boys." She greeted.

They all whooped and whistled as they shouted vulgar things at her. (This event being the only time they could and stay alive to tell the tale)

When she smiled at the group one face stuck out and she had to glance again in order to make sure she wasn't going crazy but it was. It was Radditz.

She then flew away from the crowd and went to find Radditz.

She landed on top of a building where 3 couples were busy with their mating she looked down.

No sign of him and it was merely impossible to search for him in the midst of over 1,000 saiyans in one area.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned and smirked "Not at all just trying to catch some air, no matter how enjoyable these events get they still are very much stressful especially for being the princess that is."

He nodded "Any luck?"

Apia turned her head "Who said I was looking?"

"So I guess you want your father to pick someone for you instead of picking yourself."

"No one is worthy enough." She stated coldly. "And besides I have to pick from 1st and 2nd class everyone knows they are stuck up snobs anyhow." She said.

"Oh is that all there is to it?" he teased.

"What are you inferring that I have some interest for a 3rd class." She laughed mockingly "Not a chance but nice try though."

"I never said that now did I?" Apia's smirk turned into a sneer and turned her head swiftly.

""Oh you asked for it." She threatened.

He jumped off the building and quickly soared through the air he laughed in the wind.

This getting Apia ticked she sped up to catch him they were now in the middle of trees and darkness far away from the eyes of other Saiyans.

Radditz turned to find no sign of Apia anywhere.

He growled slightly he couldn't see of sense anything.

"Yoo hoo." Apia called he turned.

And she tagged him "I always win." She stated.

Radditz wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist pulling her clothes not being able to control his feelings towards her.

He brought his lips to hers roughly smothering her lips his heart hammering against her own.

If it were any other male doing this to her she would have killed him on the spot but she wanted this she knew she wanted it as soon as she spotted him amongst the group of men.

He flew them down and landed into a soft brush of grass.

_Perfect._ He thought. They were way far from the others.

Apia ran her hands along his abs (Him already wearing only spandex due to the event) she then slowly trailed down to his pants.

Getting even more wet with each passing moment.

He groaned against their locked lips "Not yet."

She growled "And why not." She argued.

"I want to make this last." He shoved her to the ground and pinned her as he over ruled the princess for once hungrily licking her lips and rubbing his hands down her flat waist.

She moaned softly it was the most amazing feeling ever.

She smirked and gritted her teeth "You're teasing now." She corrected as she pressed his chest.

He rolled his eyes at how impossible she was.

He slipped down the zipper and slid his hand inside groping her breasts not being able to stop himself much longer he needed her.. now.

By slipping off the rest of her costume and ran his body along hers rubbing their nipples against one another.

She tugged roughly on his hair and looked him in the eyes fire flaring through them.

"Please, just end the wait and fuck me now."

Not exactly pleased with her choice of words he obliged.

She smiled and slid her delicate hand in his pants and massaged it pumping her palm at the head rapidly earning lots of grunts and groans.

She smirked evilly loving making the man fall down at her feet once again.

Noticing how she managed to overpower him he growled and took it out.

"Uh uh." He disapproved as he then bent down and stuck tow fingers in her and smirked.

She growled at the change of actions she was enjoying herself but quickly shifted emotions when he pumped the first time.

She gritted her teeth the faster he went and was holding back the cum spitting out climaxing in the process.

She gasped and let her head collapse on the floor her chest heaving.

He then ducked his head and sucked on her nipples roughly nibbling on them playfully she squealed and forced back her moans.

"N-no not b-by a 3rd c-class war- ahh!" she screamed.

She snarled and flipped him over once again "Never." She said she then bent down and sucked roughly on his swollen member humming softly into it as he gripped the grass for support. He pushed her shoulders down to release her grip on him.

He climbed on top of her and forcefully shoved his manhood further into her womanhood.

She gasped out of pain but then moaned softly.

He rocked slowly large slow thrusts teasing her.

Then by moving faster she gripped her nails into his hard back and begged him silently to move faster and harder.

"R-Radditz!" she yelled.

He knew he was getting close and it was now or never he then turned her neck to the side a sunk his teeth into her neck in the middle of her moment of bliss.

Marking her as his forever.

(end of Flashback)

Bulma smiled her hands under her chin "Wow."

So how was it?


	12. There are No Goodbyes

Apia Chapter 12

**KamikazeGirl46: Thanks for the help I feel so ashamed poor kiddies *Krillin moment*: STUPID STUPID THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! Ha ha**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: LOL *whispers* me too! Nappa ain't got the brain nor the body (Radditz is sexy!) Apia needs a real man.**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Thanks I tried really hard to make these longer I don't know why I would want to make them short. And actually it wasn't hard at all I had read planty in order to get a good idea. And LOL yes that was classic!**

**I apologize I could have sworn that this story was rated "M" but I was wrong! And now I have scarred kiddy readers for life with a lemon that graphic! *sad face* hopefully you viewers can forgive me.**

Bulma put a hand under her chin "So that's how Saiyans mate." She stated simply.

Apia looked at her stupidly and mad at how that was the only thing she got out of the whole story.

(Flashback: more like prequel)

Apia woke up surprisingly fully dressed and in her bed at the kingdom.

_Was I dreaming?_ She asked herself.

_Only one way to find out_ Apia put her hand on the side of her neck and winced in pain.

She was mated.

A loud almost frantic gasp escaped her lips, she had just disgraced her father's word just because of a one night stand Radditz didn't love her nor did she love him how could she have been so weak how could she have gone against everything she stood for.

Mating with a 3rd class warrior.

Worst move she had ever made and now she was going to pay for it and so was.

"Radditz." She whispered worriedly if her father found out Radditz had mated with her he'd be killed in no time flat.

"Wait, Radditz is going to Earth in search for that pathetic warrior Kakarot, of course!" she smiled in relief.

She stopped at the mirror she was a mess her hair had slanted over and she had bruises on her inner thighs due to the constant rubbing done upon them.

She touched them gently and growled.

By taking down her hair she managed to hide the bite perfectly she rarely wore her hair down and hopefully no one would make a big fuss about it she decided to remain in her current close so that no one would ask if she had been mated she just had to play it off.

She emerged from her sanctuary and met her family in the dining hall for breakfast.

"Ahh Apia nice of you to join us, Nappa has also been invited."

Oh no she had forgot, she didn't think her father would have chosen so fast unless he had this planned all along.

Apia looked at all the seat the only one open was the one seated beside Nappa.

He smirked at her as she slowly sat alongside him not even acknowledging his presence.

She sat as Nappa had the audacity to place a hand on her bruised thigh she sucked in her breath to keep from blowing her top.

This man had saved her brother's life numerous times she couldn't just insult him and kick his ass like every other Saiyan he might have been 2nd class he was a very respected member within her family.

She felt violated as he rubbed it repeatedly "Your daughter is very quiet." He commented as he shoved a piece of flesh in his mouth.

Queen Cebella smiled "Yes she is our prized possession." She said a bit defensively.

Her mother never like Nappa, Apia knew that but Cebella had no choice.

King Vegeta smiled "Yes, Apia have you been mated all my assistance had lost track of your presence yesterday as if you had disappeared completely."

Apia bit harshly on her lower lip her anger slowly growing within her body. "I was there." She stated calmly.

"And.." King Vegeta asked impatiently.

"I wasn't mated the Saiyans now a days are so, Vile." She stated as she placed a piece of meat into her mouth chewing it slowly to release her inner stress.

King Vegeta ignored the last part "Good thing we have Nappa, your future mate."

A short cough escaped both Apia and Vegeta.

"What?" they asked in unison.

King Vegeta smiled "Of course he is indeed the only Saiyan I can be certain that will protect my son and help run this plane alongside my daughter."

"B-but that was supposed to be Vegeta's destiny." Apia stated.

King Vegeta growled "I know that but, you are older therefore making it where you are to run this planet alongside your mate that was supposed to be chosen yesterday but due to your ignorance you let it pass you by I told you that this was your one chance to prove yourself to Vegetasai but you stay home in your bed and allow me to pick for you whether you like my decision or not that is no longer your choice!" he shouted.

Apia sucked her breath and sighed "Yes sir." She said respectfully.

Nappa smiled "Well I am truly honored thank you your majesty I will not disappoint you he then touched Apia's womanhood.

She shot up "May I be excused from the table?"

Cebella nodded "You may." She said.

Cebella was probably the most feared woman on planet Vegetasai she had the most powerful man as her mate and the most beautiful features her dark brown hair was shiny and short it folded in on her cheeks and her emerald eyes glistened.

Apia rushed to her room and held back tears she was forced to be maed to that, to that, THING!

Her brother was being taken from his spot as future king and everything was falling apart if Nappa mated with her he would see her mark and then Radditz would be killed and she would be disgraced from by her father.

She stopped when she heard shouts come from her parent's room.

"Vegeta, did you see her face she doesn't want this!"

"I don't care what she wants." He stated harshly.

"And our poor Vegeta he had dreamt for so long to one day become king and now that, Baphoon is taking his place!"

She heard a silence a very scary silence.

King Vegeta was backing Cebella to a wall.

"that boy needs to realize that he will not always get what he wants, like me, I never wanted you!" he growled.

"I never wanted a mate to question my authority or show my children pity; what happen to that ruthless sexy woman I mated with 17 years ago?"

Cebella stared into those onyx eyes she loved so much "She _never_ existed." She growled.

He roared loudly and lifted a hand to strike her.

"Go ahead treat me, the woman you love like you do all those innocent people you and your men slaughter!" she challenged preparing for the worst.

He held it behind his head and watched her s she sneered at his actions.

Then he sighed deeply "Leave now!" he snapped.

She did as told and left her love think over his foolish actions.

"Apia, I know your there." She said softly.

Apia came from behind the wall.

"Now you listen and listen good because I will only say this once."

Apia nodded "Yes mother."

"I will send you to a plane close to Earth where your mate is headed, you will be sent to go tomorrow you will not return, I can't let that idiot rule this planet, my son will be the only one who can, I will miss you, I love you so much and I hope in another life I will see you again."

"I love you as well but there is one thing I must ask how do you know about?"

"Easy, I know everything." She stated cocky.

Apia smirked "Of course."

"Now go say good bye wish him the best of luck, I see a bright future for you two remember that."

Small tears formed in Apia's eyes.

"Dry your tears, for you are a brave warrior the daughter of the famous King Vegeta you shall not cry not over me or any of your siblings we will all keep you in our hearts."

Apia nodded "Yes till we meet again."

Cebella hugged her tightly "Don't worry about me your father is just as stressed about this whole thing as we are I hadn't noticed it until he had threatened to hit me, I love that man and his crazy ways." She said a smile across her brilliant features.

Apia kissed her cheek "Good bye."

Cebella stood straight and shook her head "Not good bye but farewell."

Apia ran as fast as she could in order to catch Radditz before he left.

(And we all know what happens next)

Bulma looked down at her twiddling thumbs "I can't believe all this has happened to you so you can't go back home and your brother is coming and you also can't because you will have to be mated with Nappa and Radditz will die."

"Yes you fool!" she snapped.

And then she softened "Yes."

Next chapter will be intense Drama promise! See you tomorrow.


	13. Meeting of King Kai

Apia Chapter 13

**Whoah number 13 and look this chapter is going to be Drama filled what a cowinkie dink!**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Nappa plus ruler of Vegetasai equals it's to horrible to comprehend.**

**Daughterorisingsun: Your telling me the author must be real twisted; oh wait the author is me. LOL**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Total ewww and Drama is amazing! I noticed you finally added my story to your favorites.**

**Vegetrunks: Why do you think I added it, I want to give you guys the big picture and I will try I mean it's just a little challenging but I promise I WILL try.**

After Apia's story she hadn't spoken for a while it was as if she was trying to puzzle the whole thing in her head Vegeta was so young since the last time she saw him, and all those images they still made no sense, Radditz wasn't speaking to her, and she was pouring out her heart to a mere mortal as if they were two peas in a pod.

Radditz had noticed that Apia had somewhat over stayed her welcome she wasn't leaving and he had to tell Kakarot as soon as necessarily possible or else he'd never tell him.

"Kakarot!" he whispered again.

"What is it?"

"We need to speak now this concerns you and you must know I have already held it off long enough." Goku nodded sternly.

"Of course."

Apia noticed the men talk over something secretly; she was curious.

Though ease dropping had never helped her in the past in never mattered to her whatever Radditz discussed with Kakarot it must be important.

Perhaps he is to tell him about her brother's visit.

But why?

Unless, he had thought that her brother would be too big of a threat!

Apia jumped to her feet and slowly made her way to where the men were discussing.

"Kakarot what I have to tell you is not easy for me to say, but I need you to take I easy as possible." Radditz informed.

Apia watched them from a distance she could hear every word spoken clearly.

"Yes Radditz." He said as he watched him carefully for him to speak once more.

"A man is coming, someone stronger than I am, and someone you will not want to face."

Goku tilted his head "Then why is it to any concern of mine."

"Because this man will have you killed along with this planet but you cannot fight him alone you will need my help as well."

Goku sneered "So what you mean is that without your help I'll lose everything."

"We will all lose everything Kakarot, but this man happens to be Apia's younger brother!" he snarled.

Goku gasped softly.

Apia had already heard enough what kind of game was Radditz playing was it his plan over all, in order to overrule the Saiyan race and make them bow down at his feet.

She growled "You traitor!" she spat as she stormed to meet face to face with her mate.

Radditz looked down to her fire filled eyes "What are you talking about."

She jammed her index finger at his chest "You know _exactly_ what I am talking about, how could you betray the Saiyan race by killing my brother!"

"You're wrong Apia, all I meant was that without Kakarot's help Vegeta will end up destroying this planet and I'll be either killed here or taken back to be executed due to our mistake and you will end up being mated with that baphoon and suffer the consequences because you are already mated."

"Don't you get it I can't go back!" she shouted.

"And why is that?" he growled getting up in her face.

Apia felt her lip quiver but held it back this was in no way time for tears "Because."

She stopped "Because of you!" she spat as she flew off outraged by the tightening in her chest and the cloudiness in her eyes.

Radditz watched her body disappear in the clouds.

Goku rested a hand on his shoulder as Radditz tempted to chase after her.

"Let her go, it's obvious she is in no ready to speak to you." Radditz sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"We have more important things to worry about like how we are going to stop this guy." Goku added.

Radditz nodded "Of course."

(With Apia)

She angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She didn't want this; picking between her family and the man she loved.

How could she?

How could anyone?

Juliet never did.

Apia had read Romeo and Juliet many times

She never got the whole concept of it but when the characters died it was quite entertaining.

She landed down on to a large rock secluded from the deceiving eyes of her mate.

By holding her knee she looked up into the sky.

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked herself not expecting an answer.

"Oh that's simple." Spoke a voice from the school.

Apia released her leg and looked around frantically "Who said that, show yourself!" she demanded pointing at the sky.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Apia." The voice said again.

The voice sounded as if it was coated in gurgling bubbles.

"And why not!" she said sternly.

"Because I'm dead and I don't think Kai's are allowed on Earth." He chuckled.

"A Kai, what is that?" she said growing frustrated with whatever game this man was playing.

"Let me show you."

All of a sudden Apia saw a vision through her head it showed 4 planets surrounding the universe and then it zoomed to the North and there was a tiny planet with a cricket, monkey, and a blue bug type creature.

"That's me." He said.

She gasped as the image disappeared "Why are you fooling around in my head what kind of monster are you?"

He chuckled again "Monster, no I am the watcher of the universe; well the North quadrant any way I heard your call and I couldn't just ignore it, I know more about you then you realize."

"What about?" she said calming down as she sat down in her original position.

"Well I know who your parents are your planet even about your mate."

Apia growled "Stay out of my life!"

King Kai sighed "Apia I need you to listen, I'm not a bad guy I just want to help you."

"Well you're not." She said sounding a bit like an arrogant teenager.

"Apia I can help you, I also know Vegeta is on his way and you have not much time."

"So what, are you against my brother as well like everyone is! How about you come down here so I can kill your ass!"

He sighed helplessly "That's not my point."

"Then what is your point because you have done nothing but waste my time so get to your point already!"

"Vegeta seeks more than just conquering the planet he now wants to conquer the universe out of anger, he's taking Nappa along with him if you let him slip through your fingers they will try to rule the universe." He said worryingly.

_Anger what for? It couldn't be Nappa taking his position if it was he'd be dead by now._

"My brother isn't angry!" she corrected.

"Look for yourself."

Another flash of an image appeared in her head.

It was Vegeta slaughtering innocent lives for no reason.

Apia clenched her teeth her knuckles turned white and her chest heaved.

"STOP!"

And as told he ended the image.

She looked down at the sky confused more than she had ever been in her entire life.

"That is not my brother!" she said growling like a ferocious monster.

"I'm sorry Apia."

"Shut up, stop twisting my thoughts leave me alone, you must work with that bastard Freiza, don't you?"

King Kai shook his head "Apia I promise you it's all the truth, trust me I have a way to turn Vegeta back to the way he was before I know it's hard for you but you must."

Apia was on the ground sweating due to her stress she gripped the ground and panted.

"How?" she said wearily.

She looked up into the sky "Please, tell me how can you help him?"

King Kai smiled triumphantly "Goku or the one you know as Kakarot."

Apia looked up shockingly "Kakarot?"

Cliff hanger next chapter will be longer swear!

Hope you enjoyed I told you King Kai would be in this.


	14. New Kind of Suicide

Apia Chapter 14

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: LOL it's okay at least it is now, anyhow you'll have to find out.**

**Vegetrunks: Your welcome.**

"Indeed, this Goku is just the warrior I need in order to stand up to Vegeta." Apia laughed mockingly.

"I strongly doubt that."

"I'm serious, I sees something incredibly powerful about him it would be wise if you let me train him." Apia set her hands on her hips.

"Do with him what you will, but I must warn you he has the brain of a frozen stone." She pointed out a smirk across her face.

King Kai chuckled.

"But I will need you to kill him." Apia smirked happily then stopped.

"As much as I would _love_ to do that, I can't I have already made a promise not to kill another soul plus he is my mate's brother."

King Kai laughed "Oh yes I remember."

Apia blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just get to the point!" she commanded.

"If you tell him he can train to become real strong he will do whatever, you just have to let him know all the details otherwise he will hesitate."

Apia looked at the sky stupidly "Training him will do no good if he's dead unless he magically appears back to life or something."

King Kai chuckled "Just my point after 9 months with me you can wish him back with what is known as Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?"

"Goku will know what they are, you must get to him as soon as possible."

Apia huffed and dusted herself off "One question before I make haste with this plan of yours." She said not moving a single muscle.

King Kai waited patiently.

"These visions I have, what exactly are they?"

King kai smiled "Well I thought you'd never ask."

He set another picture in her head it was of her mother; oh how did Apia miss that face.

"Years before you were born, your mother Cebella had a strange ability to see short flashes of events and people. Never once did she think they were true, she assumed it was active imagination she was only the ripe age of 16 when she first started having them. It wasn't until she had an image of the race you know as the Tuffles that she sensed great trouble. She tried to forget about it but it kept on coming so she then took her vision to the kingdom.

But no one believed her and she was sentenced to execution for false claims. Not two hours went by that an attack by the Tuffles took place on a small 3rd class village. The prince at the time (King Vegeta) quickly released her realizing how right she was. Cebella and Vegeta fought side by side together and slowly fell in love.

The prince declared his love for her and commanded the planet and its entire people to take Cebella's word for there on out. After the fall of your grandfather they then ruled Vegetasai as one and had you. It seems you inherited a bit of her uncommon power. That was the only way I could place such images in your head so easily."

Apia had never heard the story on how her parents met all her mother had ever told her that it was "Destiny at its best."

She nodded "I somehow knew there was more to the story than what was spoken."

She looked at her hands "remarkable…wait that means my visions are true?"

King Kai nodded "Yes."

"Freiza that means, that means…oh no I must inform Radditz!" she quickly flew away.

She had so much to explain… "The training in the other world, her visions, and Freiza." She spotted the men sparring once again she landed right in the middle of the two.

"You must listen!" she shouted as she longed to catch her breath.

"Training…Vegeta….visions….Freiza!" she gasped.

The boy cocked and eyebrow "What?"

She slowed down "While I was away I met a Kai or overseer of the North quadrant of the universe he told me that he wanted Kakarot to kill himself so that he may train for 9 months so he will be able to face up against Vegeta."

"Wait if I'm dead how will I be able to fight Vegeta?" Goku asked with a tilted head.

"he mentioned something you may be familiar with, Dragon Balls I believe."

Goku smiled "Of course."

"Then it's settled." Radditz stated.

"What is?" Bulma asked.

Goku jumped in before anyone else had a chance to speak I'm going to kill myself so I can train with a Kai!" he exclaimed as if he were going to an amusement park.

"You're what?" growled an angry woman that happened to belong to Goku's beloved ebony haired wife.

Goku cringed and turned slightly "Oh, I-I didn't see her-you there." He stuttered.

"What do you mean kill yourself, am I that bad to be around?" she said tears threatening to spill over.

Goku hated to see her cry. "Chi you've got it all wrong, you see there's this bad guy coming who wants to rule the universe so I half to, kill myself in order to train with a Kai in other world. "He explained.

Her face softened "You'll be back, right?"

Goku smiled as he placed a hand upon her cheek "Of course I will."

She broke into tears "I'm going to be so alone!" she exclaimed.

Goku rubbed her back as she cried into his chest "Shhh it's okay you have Radditz."

Radditz then shot her a worried glance.

Bulma stepped up "If you guys would come to my place I can give Goku something that will quickly kill him and he won't even feel a thing."

(Arriving at Capsule Corp)

"N-needle!"

"Goku quit acting like a toddler!"

He screamed 'Never!"

Bulma faced palmed herself "This is _never_ going to work."

She snapped her fingers of course!

Poison!

Dun, Dun, Dun! Another cliffhanger. 


	15. Kiss Out of Hell

Apia Chapter 15

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: I can relate I used to be terrified but it's not so bad anymore.

Ryo-chan wolfgirl: It's most definitely something Goku would do.

Jeanne: Ha ha that's so true he is crazy I mean he did run off with Shenron without knowing where he was going.

Chi-Chi trembled as she walked with the spoon full of liquid in her hand.

Goku watched her sadly as she hesitated.

When she was within arm's reach he held her wrist gently "I'll be back." He explained once again.

Chi-Chi nodded "I know I just find it hard to imagine a world without you."

Goku pulled her gently "Sit with me." She did and slowly handed him the spoon.

"Hold on a second." Apia said as she made her way in the couple's view. "I think it'd be best if we all went to receive training, the more we have fighting the better chance less innocent people will be harmed." She explained.

Radditz nodded in agreement "Indeed."

Bulma sighed "Very well then I'll fetch some more."

When everyone had a spoon.

Chi-Chi looked at him "Come back okay and beat this guy you too Radditz."

Goku slipped a piece of her loose hair behind her ear "You bet."

He laid down upon her lap and sipped the poisonous liquid slowly.

He closed his eyes; while Chi-Chi played with his strands of hair humming softly.

Radditz and Apia said their goodbyes and sat on the floor gulping down the substance.

Soon all their bodies became nothing but cold and lifeless.

(At King Yama's castle)

"So let me get this straight you want me to send these three to King Kai's for training."

Kami nodded "Yes."

"These 3 all committed suicide and two of them are an easy shot to hell!" he exclaimed.

"Look I understand, but if they don't train than this line of souls will be increased dramatically."

King Yamma growled "As much as I hate to say this, your right I'll let them train but I promise you if these guys ever come back with the same record they are going to hell that I promise."

Kami smiled "Thank you." He turned toward the three "It's time you guys get a move on, you have only 9 months to train and you must make it down Snake Way."

Goku nodded "It can' be that bad can it?"

(At Snake Way)

"You just had to say something didn't you Kakarot?" Radditz asked bitterly.

"How was I supposed to know it would be _this_ long?" he asked innocently.

Apia sighed "As much as I would love to see Radditz kick your ass we are on a mission and we have no way of knowing how long it will take us to make it all the way to King Kai."

"can't you believe it we're going to train with the most powerful being!" he exclaimed.

Radditz hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Goku shouted rubbing his throbbing head.

"I don't care how excited you are I refuse to listen to you babble on and on about nonsense we are on a quest to save the planet."

Apia started walking "Might as well get a move on unless you two rather beat the hell out of eachother."

She stated cocky.

Radditz rolled his eyes and began walking alongside her.

Goku following close behind "Um guys I'm hungry you didn't happen to bring any food did you."

Radditz sneered "Oh yes Kakarot I decided to drag along food, and here it is." Goku looked around "Where? Where?"

"Here!" he punched him in the mouth. "A knuckle sandwich!"

Goku fell back against the edge and landed under the yellow clouds.

"Nice going!" Apia scolded her teeth bared "Now how do you suppose we get him back?"

Radditz sighed "Only one way to find out." He quickly jumped off as well.

Apia groaned and followed behind.

When they touched down it what looked like hell Apia crossed her arms.

"Now where did he run off to."

Radditz sighed "Where else?" he pointed to the east and when Apia turned her head she scoffed "Why am I not surprised?"

Goku had found a tree filled of red fruits not aware on what they contained or even concerned on what they might taste like he shoved them in his mouth hungrily feasting on every last morsel.

Apia looked up at him while he ate on top of the tree "Look I don't know if you've noticed but we are kind of busy we can't just set aside our mission if we keep stalling we will _never_ get there in time and all your friends and family will be slaughtered along with the entire planet so if you don't mind…QUIT STUFFING YOUR FACE AND LET'S FIND AWAY OUT OF HERE!"

Goku fell from the tree top and rubbed his head once more "Fine." He pouted.

Radditz pointed "Over there I think those two will know away out."

Apia looked at where he was pointing and a smile creased her lips "Good thinking."

"Hey you red and blue man!" they turned to look at her. "Yes you, where might I find an exit?"

They walked over to where she stood "I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid we can't do that."

Apia threw him a threatening gaze "And why is that?" she hissed.

"We can't let anyone sent here out of hell."

"That's where your head is screwed, we aren't in hell we fell off Snake Way!" she informed impatiently.

The blue one thought for a moment "I know away you can get out and it's only a small price to pay." Apia looked at him cautiously "And what might that be?"

He smirked "I've been down here for a while and well.. I was wondering if you'd give me a kiss?"

Apia gasped "Are you insane?" she said her body trembling at the disturbing thought.

Radditz sneered "That is not an option show us where it is or we will kill you."

The blue one scoffed "What makes you think that will intimidate us it's either she gives me a kiss or you can stay down here."

Apia looked back.

The red one cut in "How about this, if that one with the weird hair beats me in a race then we'll show you the exit if not beautiful must kiss him and stay down here."

Apia looked back at Goku.

Goku smiled "That sounds fun."

Radditz grabbed him by the collar "You lose this race and I will make you pay dearly." he threatened.

Goku chuckled nervously "Sure thing I've got this one in the bag."


	16. Heatbreak at Snake Palace

Apia Chapter 16

**Daughterofrisingsun: Well Chi-Chi understands that it's her only chance to save the Earth, Goku vs. Needles= Goku loses! Knuckle Sandwich classic! **

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: As far as you know *Mysterious face* **

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Only in DBZ would a joke about falling in hell being funny.**

**Jeanne: Jealous Radditz the best. LOL!**

Goku stretched his legs and sighed "I'm ready."

Radditz gave him a last look.

And Goku smiled at him which was responded with a roll of the eyes.

Apia sat scowling as the blue one threw her a look.

Radditz clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white. "Hurry Kakarot so we can leave!"

Apia turned to face him "Do you think he'll win?"

Radditz smirked "hey Kakarot you win and they will be a real sandwich waiting for you."

Goku licked his lips and smiled "Let's go!"

Goku started off with great velocity but the blue one wasn't going down without a fight he managed to catch up to Goku.

Goku sneered slightly and pushed his legs to get him farther ahead succeeding in the process.

The blue one growled when Goku managed to stay ahead of him the entire way.

Radditz smirked _yes!_

Goku jumped around "I get a sandwich, I get a sandwich." He cheered.

Apia rolled her eyes and shot a ki ball at the blue guy "I would not be caught dead kissing someone like you." She said her hands on her hips as she winked at Radditz.

Who felt his heart drop.

Goku ran over to Radditz "Where is it?"

Radditz smiled "Back on Earth you can get it when we stop Vegeta."

Goku's arms slouched "That's not fair!"

Apia walked over to the red one "Show us or you will spend the next hour removing your head from your ass!"

He gulped as she held him in the air.

"It's over there." He panicked.

She smiled "Good."

She dropped him and went to the door "Well are you coming or not I hope I don't have to do this the whole way."

They ran over to her and soon arrived back on Snake Way.

Apia with her keen senses soon realized the presence of a building shaped as a snake.

"It looks as if someone actually lives out here." Apia placed a hand on her chin "But why would anyone in their right mind want to live out here?"

Radditz shrugged "Maybe they might know where a short cut is."

Goku nodded "Anything to get off this trail I don't think I can last much longer." He moaned.

Apia clenched her fist and stuck her arms out at her sides "Will you stop with your problems I'm just as hungry!"

Radditz quickly sensed a life force coming from the viper shaped building "There's people there come on!" he motioned them as he ran over toward the entrance.

Instead of doing what any courteous person _should _do he then blew the door right off it's hinges and barged in "Hello?" he called.

Until two green skinned woman appeared from nowhere "Hello." They said as if they were hissing it to him but it was meant in a more seductive way.

Something Apia could pick out like a sore thumb.

Another woman appeared but she had a feathered boa around her neck this one a bunch more attractive than the rest.

She smiled "Welcome to my home."

Goku smiled "Nice to meet you were from Earth and we've come in search for the great King Kai you wouldn't happen to know where he is by any chance?"

She shook her head "no, but before you go you _must _stay for a hot bath and some food." Though the woman's offer seemed generous there was much more to her that she wasn't telling Apia could sense it but some food and a hot bath was tempting she obliged despite her suspicious thoughts.

"Come this way." By walking in front of the three she led them to a table full of delicious looking treats scattered all through the table.

Goku nearly knocked down his brother and Apia on his way he charged at the table and started to stuff food in his mouth.

"Fank-yo…ery, uch." He gulped not being able to contain his crazy eating habits.

Apia picked up an apple that had escaped the hungry monster Goku and bit into it hungrily.

Radditz just picked off the side Goku hadn't yet reached and started to work his way through it.

(About 10 minutes later)

Goku finally sat back and rubbed his stomach "Delicious!" He cheered.

"Glad you liked it." She said with her soft silky voice. "How about we get you out of those clothes, and let you soak in our nice bath we had made."

He smiled "I'd love to."

She turned "Oh and you two can come as well." She said dryly.

Apia growled.

Radditz walked beside her "We can only stay a little bit longer I knew Kakarot would slow us down, maybe this King Kai is not so great, if he thinks that could make a good warrior."

Apia sighed "I can't say I don't agree but I think King Kai's prediction is accurate, remember our fight with him when we first arrived though weaker than we were he still managed to uphold the battle, it still shocks me he is still alive he must have some power he has not yet released."

Radditz growled "And he failed to inform me, how dare he!"

Apia sighed "We might as well soak a bit."

She then removed her armor ( being a Saiyan; they don't seem at all self-conscious about their bodies) she dived into the pool letting her body ease under the steaming hot bath.

Radditz did as well.

He couldn't help but get glances at her beautifully bare figure as she rubbed her hands all along her body.

She noticed this and felt a slight warmth crease along the tops of her plump cheeks.

He swam over to her "For some weird women they sure know how to make one relaxing bath."

Apia but her lower lip as he came closer "Y-yes of course." She said holding back her nervous voice.

He smirked at how much control he had over her just by approaching her like a lioness with it's prey, she didn't move; how could she? It was as if her feet were suddenly glued to the floor.

He traced a hand along her shoulder and clutched her wrist tugging her slightly.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Radditz drew back a bit "You mean you don't want.._this_."

"Isn't it bad enough we keep pretending as if nothing had ever happen between us and when we are together; like this we are closer than ever."

Radditz hadn't not one thing to say, there wasn't anything he could say to change her mind on the facts.

He let go "I knew you never wanted to be with me." He included.

She clenched her teeth "I didn't say that." She hissed grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away.

He turned and jerked his arm from her clutch "You didn't have to."

She watched him as he walked out of the bath and got dressed.


	17. Princess Snake Chaos

Apia Chapter 17

**Well good news I will now be able to type up my stories whenever thanks to me getting a lap top! Yay!**

**Anyway back to my responses to Reviews.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Typical Radditz lol!**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Goku likes to move it move it! (lol) Princess Snake better watch out because there is more than just one princess!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Me either Radditz might have super long hair (which is usually a turn off) but he is SEXY!**

**PokemonFreak90: I sure hope so I have to admit Vegeta's grudge got very annoying.**

**Jeanne: Poor poor Radditz. Yeah Apia what is wrong with you couldn't you have screwed up while a slut was out of sight.**

(With Radditz)

He grumbled as he walked by all the women. He spotted his brother rubbing the back of his neck nervously as all the women basically threw themselves at him.

"Come on Kakarot it's about time we go." Goku didn't hesitate.

"Hey where is Apia" Goku asked stopping Radditz before he made an exit.

"It doesn't matter she'll manage to find her way to us."

Goku looked pained at what his brother was saying.

"You'd leave your mate by herself with strangers?"

Radditz scoffed "She can defend for herself."

Goku sneered and turned around to find Apia.

Radditz sighed and went after his brother.

If Apia didn't care for him like he had thought why should he care for her?

Easing out of his thoughts he turned to corner where he had last saw Goku.

Goku saw Apia siting down and was thinking; what about he didn't know.

"Apia come on we got to go." Apia shook her head stubbornly "I'll catch up."

Goku sighed "I don't have a very good feeling about this place." he whispered.

A female gasped "Leaving, you can't be serious."

Goku chuckled nervously "It' just if we stay any longer, we will never get there in time; please understand."

The female's face became stern "I understand.: she began. Goku smiled "Thanks."

"I understand that you want to leave because you don't like me, and you will suffer." Goku cringed and grabbed Apia's arm.

The whole building began to shake the ceiling falling apart under the pressure.

Goku at one point had lost hold of her arm due to her jerking it from his clutch being stubborn.

She ran another way trying to dodge the pieces as much as possible.

Radditz too had separated from Goku and made his own way finding Apia in the process he didn't look at him and he didn't either.

The whole building was going to collapse in a matter of minutes he had to find a way out.

But where?

"Aaahhhh!" a female screamed the voice belonging to the princess of all Saiyans.

He swiftly turned his head to where the scream had come from; he sighed and watched as a chunk of the ceiling had begun to topple over her.

He could see how she tried to jump out of it but her thoughts were clouded, he then swooped in to the rescue and tackled her on her back far from the chaos.

Her eyes were closed beads of eat trickling down her face as she panted, she slowly opened her eyes they were filled with a light at the sight of Radditz saving her.

She went to place a hand on his cheek in appreciation but he just dodged it and arose from his current position.

She had pain fill her heart like a sickness.

"Radditz.."

He turned "This isn't the time nor the place to discuss our problems we must get out of here."

She nodded "Of course."

They both went to find Goku, every turn had no sign of anyone suddenly the shaking ceased.

Apia turned to Radditz "How strange."

"Ssswell." hissed two females their skin now scaly and very much un attractive their fang sticking out the sides of their mouths.

Apia got into her fighting stance back to back with Radditz.

He also prepared the two feminine snakes charged at the couple both of them dodging their attacks.

Apia shot a Ki ball at the snake and watched her boil under it.

She smirked "Radditz these guys are weaker than Earthlings!"

He shot a Ki ball as well "I see."

They turned to each other and smiled.

They both heard Goku shout.

Following his voice they sped up to where they saw Princess Snake tickling Goku.

Both Apia and Radditz fell over anime style.

Goku squealed "L-let me-me g-go ha ha you f- he he iend!" he shouted under his laughs.

Apia sighed and undid one of her arms and shot a Ki ball at the Snake's back.

Goku stopped laughing and met eyes with the two.

"I think it is about time we go." Apia said as she flew up back on to the trail.

When she touched down upon the ground she had a flash of herself with golden hair.

The flash had struck her so fast he barely had enough time to comprehend what it was telling her, she was now staring at nothing thinking while the two brothers watched her strangely.

"Golden hair?" she questioned herself silently.

Goku asked shook her shoulder "Are you okay?"

She stared down at the ground and swallowed the large clot in her throat all these visions were making absolutely no sense once so ever.

Golden hair, could it be.

_No!_

Apia thought there was no way that she would accomplish what her father couldn't.

A super Saiyan her it was hard to imagine.

Why was this happening to her and not her great ancestors, her father, her brother.

It was all getting blurry she felt her legs fall from under her feet.

"A super Saiyan." She whispered.

And then she slowly blacked out a bunch of muffled shouts coming from behind her.

So what do you think? Good, bad yay nay.

If there are any misspellings I apologize my new lap top doesn't have a word check.

So?


	18. King Kai's Planet

Apia Chapter 18

XxXMudvayneGirlXxX: Super Apia has a ring to it.

Daughterofrisingsun:Radditz adores her and you and I both know it.

Radditz and Goku quickly made their way to her side as she struggled to maintain her balance.

"I'm fine." she grumbled as her legs wobbled from underneath her.

Radditz held her upper body while her leg lay on the ground.

"Let me go." she squirmed "I do not need your assistance."

She was weaker Radditz could feel it.

He also couldn't stand her behavior it reminded him of a spoiled child.

He didn't speak knowing perfectly well that it would just anger her more.

He just threw her over hi broad shoulder.

She then kicked her almost lifeless legs and pounded her balled up fist to his back; if she was at full strength she'd have complete control but since she was at her weakest he had a chance to force her to do things she wasn't wanting to do.

She kept hitting hi back to the point where he was gritting his teeth in pain but he just endured it knowing he would have to stop eventually.

And just like predicted she ceased and went to relaxing in her mate's grasp.

She felt peace and serenity, she also felt safe though she was a great deal stronger than him she felt untouchable.

Radditz stopped forcing curiosity to now cloud her brain.

"That's got to be it." Radditz stated.

Apia cocked and eyebrow "What is?"

Radditz released her and she met her gaze where he was facing "That's it King Kai's planet." she then whispered "Like in my vision."

Radditz looked at her "What?" she turned away from him "It's nothing we should go."

Her whole body still somehow someway felt a bunch weaker, but how she hadn't fought anyone difficult could that vision really took that much of an effect on her?

Radditz made haste and flew toward the mall planet and landed on top of a red vehicle.

And Apia and Goku landed in front of him.

"What are you doing? get off my car!"

Radditz looked down at the blue creature before him.

"Are you the Great King Kai and is this your planet?"

"It is, I am, now get off!" he yelled frantically.

Radditz jumped off; and all of a sudden felt heavier, it wasn't anything he couldn't withstand but it was still the fact.

"I think those snake's food made me gain weight somehow."

King Kai chuckled "No it' not that, the gravity on my planet is a great deal stronger than that on Earth."

Radditz looked over at Apia she was struggling and she was in no way happy about it.

He just watched knowing if he helped her, her pride would be damaged severely.

Goku looked up at King Kai "So when does our training begin?"

King Kai laughed "Training? Why young man you have to pass the test in order to receive training from King Kai." he snickered.

Goku pouted "A test?" he inquired sadly.

He turned to Apia's tired figure.

"You three must all chase after my monkey Bubble if you catch him then you can receive training."

Apia gritted her teeth "How about I shoot your precious monkey and we move on."

King Kai cringed "On second thought all of you must tell me a joke."

Apia knew this was her only way she could pass the "test" without making physical movement.

she sighed "Fine."

He smiled "Okay Apia you first."

She smirked "This is easy I'm looking at a joke right now." King Kai assumed she ws referring to Goku and chuckled "You pass."

He turned "Okay Goku your turn."

Goku thought a hand place upon his chin "I got it."

"There was chicken and he crossed the road and um whoops."

Everyone fell over anime style.

"I think we should get on with you guys' training shall we?"

Everyone nodded.

I know short but next chapter WILL be longer promise ~MissieMidget1204~


	19. Apia vs Radditz

Apia Chapter 19

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: You have no idea.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: LOL! Thank you.**

**Jeanne: Ooh a Bulma/Yamacha fan don't see many of those…I am both V/B and Y/B!**

"Alright now to begin your training you all must look deep within yourself and grab hold of that energy deep within your stomach."

Goku looked down at his stomach "Can we grab my energy after I get some food?"

King Kai looked at him "What do you mean, one moment you ask me if you can train and now you are hungry?"

Goku twiddled his thumbs "Well… sort of."

King Kai sighed "What do you guys think?" he turned to Apia and Radditz as they sat alongside each other.

"I think my brother wants another knuckle sandwich."

Goku slapped his hands over his mouth and shook his head "mm mm." He mumbled.

Radditz smirked "Go on."

King Kai nodded "Of course."

Apia relaxed her muscles and did as instructed there was only one way she would be able to become a Super Saiyan.

And that was to follow every direction given to her from the great King Kai.

"Now slowly bring it out, your real energy comes from your emotions along with your strength when these two things are combined it can form a powerful being within yourself."

Apia concentrated hard her body may have been weak but she was not going to give up she forced everything she had to release her Super Saiyan self.

Everything began to shake around her but it never stopped her concentration she kept feeling it. She was doing it everything seemed so blurry she felt her whole body explode.

She breathed after thinking she had succeeded she feel to the floor catching herself with her palms and panted.

"Wow Apia what power." Goku marveled.

Apia touched her head it wasn't golden just the same dark strands intertwining between her finger tips, disappointed with her sudden excitement she let go of it and looked up at them.

"It might have been great power but there is power greater and I want to achieve it I must."

Radditz looked at her with what looked like an utterly confused expression "Greater power, that doesn't make sense unless you are referring to-."

"Don't say it." She interrupted sharply "I know it seems strange but I am very much sure that there is a way to achieve it and I want to know how."

Radditz nodded "I do as well."

Goku cocked an eyebrow "What is it?"

Apia snapped her head in Goku's direction "Nothing that concerns you it is for only _true_ Saiyans to know!"

Goku gulped "O-okay."

Apia shot him a dangerous glance "King Kai this training will work correct?"

He nodded "Indeed you don't have to worry about that I promise."

Apia sighed "Well, okay then; there is still hope."

Radditz stood up "As much as I think you are insane for even considering that the legend is true, I think there is more to this belief than you are letting me know of."

Apia stood up as well and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder "Isn't it better that you know less?"

He growled silently "Not really."

"I'll keep my secrets." She said a hand upon her chest and then jabbed a finger to his chest "And you keep yours, sound good."

He clutched her wrist and brought his face closer to hers "Not all secrets can be kept my mate; some things reveal themselves." He said a small smirk creasing over his striking features.

She tore her wrist away and whispers "I know you have a small dick; that revealed itself all on its own." She spat walking away from him.

He growled at her as she went back to her unthinkable task.

Goku and King Kai gave each other a caution glance stating they stay out of the couple's way.

Apia placed her hands at her sides and stuck up her chest as if she were taking in a large amount of oxygen "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she powered up.

Radditz did as well.

The whole planet felt as if it were to crack under pressure.

Goku watched them curiously.

As soon as they were to their limit they watched each other carefully and charged at one another.

Apia threw one arm under his chin which earned her a leg sweep from under her causing her to fall.

She sneered still on the ground and as Radditz came to grab her she dodged it and quickly ended up behind him and landing a karate chop to his neck.

He growled loudly and caught her in his arms and swung her toward King Kai's car.

"Nooooo!" King Kai wailed as Apia crashed into it smoke filling the air.

Silence was now what was heard Apia was nowhere in sight and Radditz began to worry he had caused serious damage.

But just when he thought she was done she staggered away from the crash and smirked "You have grown a great deal stronger than the last time we fought, but if you think an amateur move like that will bring me down you are sadly mistaken."

She wiped the side of her lip with her arm and went back to fighting stance.

This time Radditz was the one to charge and Apia ended up above him and landed down on his shoulders as pushed his head to fall face down into the surface but he grabbed her waist from on his shoulders and crashed her into it first catching himself in the process.

Apia was known for speed and endurance not to mention brains, if Radditz weren't careful he would end up tired from chasing her, running out of ideas to bring her down, or out smarted.

She wasn't down long before she got up and came back for more she saw how Radditz struggled to think of something to do she charged down at him as he gathered his thoughts.

Radditz dodged and she ended up landing on the ground causing a giant breakage "Oh now you want to get rough, I see." She said getting excited.

Radditz watched her as she turned to him and smiled.

"Let me show you a new trick, this one's a doozy." She spread her arms apart to form a V and smiled.

Her Ki balls turned into lines across each hand like a step on a ladder she then brought up her knee and cut the 4 lasers in half and shot them like spears.

"Electric Spear Attack!"

Radditz gasped and tried to find a way to dodge them so he flew into the air.

They all landed into the ground and made quick holes through the planet.

Goku watched in shock "That's like Krillen's descruto disc."

King Kai nodded pleasingly "Yes."

Radditz and Apia threw rapid punches, kicks, and a whole bunch of other moves.

King Kai stopped them "You can tell a bunch about a fighter on how they fight if all of you guys face each other at least once I can teach you all two moves."

Everyone looked pleased "So Goku and Apia you two are next."

CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter is Goku vs. Apia.


	20. Apia vs Goku

Apia chapter 20

**Did I ever mention how much I love you guys! Almost 80 reviews that is the most I have gotten so far I am so glad you enjoy it! I work super hard to make sure I fit your needs.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Talk about it that place gets hit both physically and emotionally.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: True that a girl has to keep some secrets, some for the guys own good.**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Radditz got owned!**

**PokemonFreak90: Nah I don't want to change EVERYTHING in DBZ I want to keep a lot of the things the same just with Apia and Radditz squeezed in; doesn't mean I won't change a few things here and there. If Apia is anything like her brother she might find things out the hard way but sometimes going through heart wrenching decisions may just be the thing she needs.**

Goku had to except the fact that Apia _was_ a great deal stronger than he was, but that only meant he had to try harder.

Apia was feeling a whole bunch better than previously, Radditz did an excellent job in their fight; she was worried that Goku would be too easy.

Goku remembered their last fight he managed to uphold the battle but it was for the most part a big fluke.

Apia wasn't going to waste any more time she was going to finish this as quickly as it started.

Goku smiled "I'm glad we get to fight again."

Apia rolled her eyes "Always have to flatter me Kakarot?"

Goku chuckled "Well…"

Apia charged when he was least expecting it.

Goku gasped and quickly ran out of the way from the surprise impaling about to be done upon him.

Apia smirked happily "That's more like it."

Goku without a second to loose thought of a way he could _try_ to outsmart her.

He knew he wasn't, the brightest, he still had some tactics up his sleeve.

He went against the drawn out part of their battle and went straight for the bigger stuff like an old fashion Kamehameha.

Apia not familiar with the move did her best to get out of its path sensing it packed a great deal of power.

"Ah come on!" Goku pouted.

Apia rolled her eyes "You think some cheap slow tactic like that will bring me down, I must admit I am a bit insulted Kakarot."

Goku sighed "Sorry."

Apia went to punch him "Apology accepted."

He blocked it and flew up in the air their hands locked as they threw their knees into each other trying to cause damage.

But as Apia slowly began to realize with each hit thrown and taken they were even.

_How could that be possible?_

She figured it had to be all the sparring done with Radditz in the 3 months of living on Earth but it still didn't all fit.

If Goku managed to get that fast already that had to mean he would most definitely be able to catch up with her.

And that only led to one thing he would inevitably become a Super Saiyan as well.

That thought slowly began to infuriate Apia the more she fought him.

_Why Kakarot and not Radditz?_

Apia enraged with her sudden conclusion flew her balled up fist into his jaw knocking him from the sky don to the planet's surface as he made a hole.

Apia panted as she stared down at him; she knew that wasn't it she had to give him a little more credit than that.

Despite Goku's naïve behavior he always managed to find a way out of the deathly clutches of his enemies it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

She had a feeling he knew that about him as well, the way he fought was a dead giveaway.

Well at least for a Saiyan elite like Apia she had been training at the kingdom since she could walk.

Most inhabitants shocked with the way she fought.

Goku arose from his spot and went back to fighting quickly having enough of the warm up.

He learned quite a lot from Radditz; Radditz wasn't one to break it down and show him step by step but he did teach him as they fought.

Goku getting beaten pretty well but that just motivated him more and more to fight harder, faster, and with much more thought put into it.

Radditz without even trying had taught Goku a great deal about fighting that kind of teaching you don't get just by watching some wannabe fighter, no.

It was the kind of training that was foreign and unlike anything he had ever learned.

He was a Saiyan he wanted to be the best he could be an honor thy name of his ancestors and parents he had never met the ones he had been missing his whole life it was very much exciting and unlike anything he had ever gone through in his entire years of living on Earth.

Apia and Goku were going more and more at it throwing hits that could knock semi-trucks across the planet without thought.

Radditz and King Kai watched in awe as they watched the Saiyans beat the heck out of each other.

Radditz turned to King Kai "Have you ever seen anything like this?" King Kai nodded his jaw down to his chest.

"Never, you Saiyans are unlike anything I have ever laid eyes on before."

Radditz turned his shock into boasting "You've seen nothing legends tell that there is a form that makes you 10 times stronger."

King Kai cocked an eyebrow "Is that so?" he asked challengingly.

Radditz nodded "You just watch you over sized beetle I have a feeling Apia will have that formed mastered before you can even blink."

King Kai scoffed and looked back to the two going at it getting very much tuckered out with each passing moment.

"Alright you two I think I have seen enough Apia your done I will evaluate your movements and think up a technique for the records; but for you two you guys still have one last match."

Goku and Radditz smiled at each other this was going to be legendary.

Please Review hope you liked it, next chapter is Goku vs. Radditz!


	21. Goku vs Radditz

Apia chapter 21 Goku vs. Radditz

**Thanks for getting me to 80 you guys rock love you guys for it!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Bro vs. Bro epic!**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl:Thanks!**

Apia sat her leg in the valley of her breasts as she looked up at the brother's go at it with all they had.

But the more she watched the hock ate at her as it was made clear that even Radditz wa equal.

She could see the tension in his face; she read it like a book.

How could it be possible that two 3rd classes were equivalent to her extreme power, she was Apia the most feared woman in the universe, the daughter of a great king! and even Kakarot; a weak Saiyan/Earthling managed to prove a match for her.

She was the only one worthy enough to transform into what her ancestors forever longed to achieve.

She had to be the first!

Although, she _did_ have the upper hand she was the only one who knew for certain that it even existed and that she could reach it.

Though legend tells that the super transformation of the Saiyan race could only be accomplished by looking deep within, a task only few could be able to do.

Apia swore that she would not let _anyone_ stand in her way.

Even Radditz.

(With Goku)

He knew deep down that Apia had worn him down quite a bit but he wouldn't let something as small as that cost him the battle that depended on the moves he'd do to fight the Saiyans.

(With Radditz)

He shed his "Apia's Man" shirt and was left with his kaki's and ugly gentlemen shoes.(Mmm imagine this in your head)

He then went to his brother with greater speed.

(With Apia)

She watched closely at the brothers movements as if she were trying to convince herself she wasn't fascinated by her mate's hard, rippled, sweaty chest. Now her fingertips itched to feel each and every crevice.

Her lips were new completely dry as she watched him move.

The whole planet seemed to disappear, it was only Radditz kicking and punching mid-air.

She was in a trance.

She slowly began to realize how strongly attracted he was to him; She wanted to feel his rough, yet soft, moist lips upon her own as they moved in sync.

She wanted to be a slave to him deep inside.

He was her biggest weakness, just the smallest gesture made her body and inner being beg.

He was her mate and absolutely nothing could change that, not even death.

Apia traced a finger over her marking as he watched him.

Her mother had said it herself that Radditz and Apia had a bright future; Apia just thought her mother was just trying to motivate her when all along she knew.

King Kai' voice cut like razor through Apia's thoughts "Alight boys I've got enough information you guys should all get some rest."

Apia stayed put as she watched the boys resigned from their fight.

Radditz casually walked over to Apia who was still holding her mark self-consciously.

He grabbed hold of her wrist placed on her neck and asked huskily "Does it hurt?"

Apia placed her hand other hand over his "No."

She didn't back away afraid he would take it as denial.

He looked down at her petite figure she was frozen stiff.

Radditz knew how easy it would be to tease her; he was at this moment very much vulnerable.

Radditz though no matter how bad he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to take vantage of her like that.

He just couldn't fight the urge to taste her.

He figured he'd tease her for now to make sure that she did want him.

He smirked at her as she forced a tiny scowl on her face, he could not help but chuckle at even at her weakest she still tried to trick someone into thinking she wasn't down.

He leaned in slowly as i he were to plant her a tender kiss he watched her eyes close as e leaned in farther He got about an inch away from her face and he simply ran his lips barely along hers he tried to capture hi mouth but he was too slick.

"Not now." he stated.

She growled her eyes flaring as he backed away and then he whispered in her ear sending small but painful shivers along her spine "That's what you get for insulting my size."

Apia cursed him silently and sat down quickly drifting into a much needed sleep.

He watched her as if some harm would come to her, even if there were it's not like he could save her in her dreams but it still made him feel better to think it did.

If she was anything like her mother she was bond to see something dark.

Whoa how in the world does Radditz know about Apia and Cebella's visions why must he tease us all with no shirts?

And when will I ever give you guys a kiss between Apia and Radditz oh wait, that's simple because I'm evil mwahaha! Next chapter will be longer promise!


	22. Cebella's Vision

Apia Chapter 22

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: It's just so yummy to watch them two like a good BXV fic.**

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: I know you know you two just can't stay away from one another and thank you.**

This chapter starts off with a flashback.

(Flashback)

It had been 3 days since Radditz's visit to the kingdom and only 1 week before the mating festival.

Cebella had a vision of course that was normal but this one was much longer. It began with Apia she looked extremely lonely.

Then it focused on the gentlemen Radditz he to looked very much lonesome and seemed as if he felt worthless.

And then it showed them together palm to palm, eyes locked, and fingers intertwined they now booth looked happy and some what lustful.

And last it showed a baby with smooth round rosy cheeks, onyx eyes, and hair that matched Radditz's she was very beautiful.

Then the vision completely dissapeared.

Cebella now left weak and weary due to the overwhelming image that had just occurred; she had only one thing left to do.

Tell Radditz.

It somehow seemed stupid but yet she still felt as if it were her job to.

But the only hope she had to find the 3rd class in the midst of over 70,000 Saiyan men and women was her dear friend Councilmen Remo.

He stood in his office making a list of Saiyan baby shipments when the queen entered.

"Good day your highness is there something I can do for you?"

Cebella a bit shooken still didn't answer right away she then realized that he had spoken to her.

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled softly "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked again.

She nodded "Yes indeed there is I need you to find a 3rd class by the name of Radditz to see me as soon as possible he is the eldest son of one of our guards, Bardock."

He smiled dropping his pen "Yes I shall have my men bring him immideatly." he clicked his scouter and then let it go "if you don't mind me asking what for?" he knew it was wrong to ask his queen such a question but they did once have something special hopefully she'd be willing to set aside her marriage to the king to understand that much.

Cebella was afraid he'd ask but she could never completely hide anything from him.

Like when she had turned him down to be with the king no matter how much she loved him she had a vision that told her that it'd be best besides she loved the King in away she would never love Remo.

She sighed "I've had a vision-." she was cut off.

He laughed quietly "That's all you have to say." he then clicked his scouter once again and called to his men.

It wasn't long till Radditz had arrived.

Cebella asked if Remo would leave them to their business.

He sat down to face her.

She looked at him with a slight edge.

Radditz knew the queen was much kinder than most Saiyans but that didn't scare him any less her husband was the king and any wrong thing said could prove fatal and besides this woman had something about her that told him caution for example the look she was giving him and the out of the blue call for him.

"What I have to tell you mustn't make its way to my husband if so you will be killed not by me but by him and his men, but chances are if you keep your mouth shut he will never find out I might seem nice but when it comes to my daughter I will NEVER hesitate to make sure that that person feels my wrath; understood?"

He swallowed the giant clot in his throat and was although very much confused with such things such as what did the princess have to do with what the queen had him here for.

Was it that she had heard what they had said to each other in the garden?

She sat back and then went to work with her plan.

"As you know I have visions and I have had one involving you and the princess."

Now Radditz knew this didn't have anything to do with what he had said or done it was what was to happen.

He listened very carefully.

"In a week the mating festival will be here, if Apia does not choose a mate her father will end up mating her with my son Vegeta's assistance Nappa and I absolutely refuse to let that happen if he becomes King it will be the end of everything. I have in this short amount of time figured out a plan."

She paused and checked on his reaction to this whole predicament; he looked calm and coordinated.

_Good._

She then spoke once again "I remember that you have a brother who was shipped off not to long ago to Planet Earth I will ship you there."

Radditz was now a great deal more confused what did his brother have to do with the princess and who she was to be mated with.

She could read the confusion on his face like a book now it was time for the big shock.

"I need you Radditz next week to mate with my daughter Apia I know you are just 3rd class but I need you to do it far from the eyes of my husband's men."

Radditz was speechless what was he supposed to make of this.

She got up as if she were to walk away than smiled "Oh you will be shipped off the day after and if I find out you didn't mate with her I will get someone to hunt you down and kill you."

She then stopped one last time "It should be easy you guys love each other."

She then walked away her words echoing in his head.

(End of Flashback)

Radditz was now smirking as he watched her snore softly.

This was very similar to the time he stared at her as she slept she winced in pain for awhile so he did the only thing he could he licked her wound instead of hurting it brought her sensation not to mention the taste of her blood turned him into a primal animal (Ironic)

He then carried her to the kingdom dressing her and kissing her lips one last time.

Cebella was right he did love her, emenicly.


	23. Last Week on King Kai's Planet

Apia Chapter 23

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: He does love her but I am just worried that Radditz is a bit OC with it what do you think?**

**PokemonFreak90:Thanks for the advice I fixed it my new laptop doesn't have a spell check I got it from Spain so they are a bit different. And welcome back.**

**Kathalla: So glad you decided to review thank you so much I really do appreciate it. I saw that you had added my story to your favorites.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yup like mother like daughter. I think we _all_ agree that Radditz's is a better choice for her. LOL**

Skills were mastered and lives had changed for the three warriors.

Goku learning the Kaioken and spirit bomb.

Apia learning the Derobeam which are beam that shoot out of all 10 of her fingers all producing great destruction and the Enhancing Flame which is a very much deadly beam of purple fire that can take out a planet with not much effort.

And Radditz learning the Explosive Ocean which is a giant wave of new found energy that can be thrown anywhere and crush the enemy in a fiery blast. And the Spinning Mist which is a circular wave that absorbs energy from whatever it is wrapped around such as Objects,

people, and any life force.

King Kai watched them as they practiced them repeatedly studying each moves strengths and weaknesses.

He was very much pleased with his work these fighters would be more than ready to face the Saiyans when they arrived.

Maybe the three warriors didn't know it but King Kai did.

They had exactly one week left before they were to return he sensed the increase of their powers they had in every way changed both physically and mentally.

(With Apia)

She sat at a distance from the two men and breathed slowly she was very tired she had been training non-stop for about 2 days her body could only with stand so much before she fell under the pressure.

She also couldn't shake the sadness in her heart that the person she was trying so hard to defeat happened to be her little brother and that idiot Nappa.

How could Vegeta have changed so much since she had left of course Vegeta was ill mannered and in every way harsh but she never though even on her worst days that he would ever be angry or kill innocent lives it just wasn't like him.

And it was also not like her parents to teach him such things.

She knew her mother wanted her gone because she was worried that Nappa would be left to rule Vegetasai but something else told her that there was much more to it, her mother had already kept numerous secrets from her could this be one of them?

She sighed in frustration she was getting more and more clueless and irritated with the time as it passed on she wished she knew why all this was happening.

Then she looked at Radditz he was sat down as well his body covered with salty sweat and plenty scratches and bruises.

She wasn't sure why she had the sudden urge to approach him and make casual conversation, it could possibly be just because she had wanted to and hadn't their only conversation involving such things as insults and teases of sexual interaction.

She wanted more from him than just someone good to look at, she wanted him to protect her as she would him feel what she felt as if they were one person.

"Ugh!" she growled as she let the useless feelings seep into her mind how could she be doing this?

Was she really this weak to fall at his every move, stutter at his every word, and shiver at his every touch; is that what she was doing because if so she had to be stronger than that she was going to be a super Saiyan and she let a 3rd class cast these spells on her that drove her up the wall.

She must have been too sucked into anger to realize Goku sitting in front of her "Apia?" he asked innocently.

She looked up with clenched teeth.

He gasped softly and chuckled "I was wondering if you'd be willing to tell me a bit about these guys we are fighting."

Apia didn't answer right away she knew she'd have to tell someone but she was hoping it'd be better than Kakarot.

She released hot air from her chest and looked up a smirk crossing her lips.

This scared Goku.

"You _really _want to know what these guys are like do you?" Goku nodded almost immediately the suspense was chilling him to the bone in excitement.

Apia stood up and faced the sky above her "My brother and his assistant Nappa are of upper class, this makes them more advanced."

Goku wasn't exactly informed by her statement it wasn't telling him anything.

Then she continued "because they are they go through very intense training with the greatest of fighters they learn the secrets of the Saiyans that not very many have ever known."

Goku was now beginning to understand "So these guys are as tough as you when you arrived, they must be easy."

Goku didn't mean for it to sound insulting but to Apia it sounded like a challenge "I would have killed your ass if it hadn't been for you pulling my tail without me knowing!" she pointed out her blood pressure sky rocketing.

Goku cringed "Don't worry you are a whole bunch stronger when we arrived and even more so since you died and began to train." He said defending himself without violence.

She calmed down and turned away from him "That's better."

Goku smiled "Thanks Apia now I know what these guys will be capable of I don't think all three of us had to come here after all any one of us can take these guys, I'm sorry one of them is your brother."

"Just consider us even you had to fight yours once now I have to fight mine."

Goku smirked that phrase making him more secure that she understood now he didn't have to feel bad when he fought him. "Right."

(With Radditz)

He watched Goku and Apia engage in conversation he heard what they were discussing he was too pitying Apia a little he had too known Vegeta and it would be hard for him to hurt his brother-in-law.

He arose from his current position and padded over to where they stood he saw Apia's strength return all she needed was a moment to sit down and relax her muscles.

That's just what made Saiyans so remarkable, there will to keep going no matter how hard they fought or trained they still didn't quit.

Being both Apia's mate and a Saiyan warrior gave his life meaning.

Despite it all he would now do something he had wanted to do for a while get his hands on that bastard Nappa this was going to be legendary.


	24. The Prince of All Saiyans

Apia Chapter 24

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Well I think he would have somewhat of a soft side his dad wasn't cruel really.**

**Vegetrunks: Thank you I have to give credit to my brother though he helped A LOT and welcome back you haven't reviewed for a while.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Me too my friend Nappa is going to get the tar beaten out of him no one touches Apia that way not when Radditz is around.**

**Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter for the two people that have basically reviewed on every chapter XXxMudvayneGirlxXx and Ryo-chan wolfgirl without them I don't think I would have made it this far so thank you so much.**

It was time, they had been training for 9 months and now they were ready to stop Vegeta and Nappa.

Confidence and excitement came among the three Saiyans.

Especially for Radditz he had for so long wanted to get his hands on Nappa this was finally his chance, Apia too was very much excited with the opportunity at hand.

The three all exchanged a glance at long last they had returned to Earth in front of the Z fighters.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were the most excited it had been a very long 9 months for them.

Krillin and Yamacha both had decided to join the fight for extra help.

"Apia your back I missed you it has been so long." Bulma said happily.

Apia smirked "It feels good to be back." She said.

Chi-Chi hugged her husband and smiled at Radditz "Oh you boys are back it has been so dreadful these last 8 months Gohan returned last month he looks a whole bunch different."

Gohan smiled at his dad "Daddy your back!" he cheered "Piccolo taught me so much."

Goku smirked "Good thing too these Saiyans are coming and I hope you will be trained enough to hold your own."

Gohan nodded "More than enough." He then looked over at Radditz.

It had been his first time to actually speak with him considering he had been kidnapped twice in one year he smiled sheepishly "Hi."

Radditz just smirked so he wouldn't have to express any sign of emotion towards him.

Apia and Bulma were chatting over a few things while the small son family got caught up and then they sensed it a disturbance.

Radditz being the first had instructed his brother and mate to do the same "Do you feel that?"

Apia nodded "yes, it's them alright."

Goku also nodded "they're close really close they must have been coming this way while we were talking."

Apia knew her brother would do something like take someone for hostage.

She took Yamacha by the shirt and Master Roshi by the beard and threw them in Kame House.

She looked around for more but she was missing someone.

"Bulma." She gasped.

"Are you looking for this?" asked a voice from behind her she turned to see Vegeta and Nappa smirking with Bulma in the clutches of Vegeta.

"Put her down." She growled darkly as she watched her friend squirm helplessly under the arms of the two Saiyans.

"Apia it has been so long and it looks like you and the weakling 3rd class have failed just as bad as Kakarot what a shame." Vegeta chuckled.

"Vegeta she has nothing you want, now you put her down so I can send you back where you came from." She said Radditz and Goku standing alongside her now.

Nappa decided to speak now "Or we can kill the two 3rd class and you can join us in our quest to destroy Freiza."

Apia felt sick to her stomach "Never, no matter how much I hate Freiza I would never join you and my brother in your slaughtering of innocent lives, I refuse!"

Vegeta squeezed Bulma tighter as she gasped for air "How about you do it or we kill this beautiful earthling."

Radditz could sense Apia's power rising "What happen to you?"

Vegeta just squeezed her even tighter her eyes bugging out blood spilling from her mouth she was going fast.

Radditz and Goku charged at Vegeta and knocked him into the water surrounding the island.

Bulma sank to the bottom her whole being lifeless, she was dead.

Apia felt her whole body enlarge "you'll pay for that!" she grabbed Vegeta by his hair and slung him effortlessly at Kame house.

Nappa saw and quickly uppercut Apia "You bitch!"

Radditz now was very upset he kicked his lower back as he fell to his knees.

Radditz watched Apia get up rubbing the side of her mouth "He will pay for that!" she lifted him up and threw him into the air then transported and jumped on top of his back slamming him into the sands of Kame island.

Radditz then did his well-practiced Explosive Ocean attack.

He lifted his hand vertically and slung them down as a wave of golden energy crashed upon him.

Nappa was beaten severely he staggered to his feet as he stuttered "H-how did y-you get s-so strong your nothing but a 3rd class weakling."

Radditz smirked "That's were your wrong."

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were throwing rapid blows being evenly matched and all.

Radditz and Apia were now playing with Nappa as they laughed at his suffering as he landed into the ground with a huge thud.

He was very angry "How could you do this to your own mate Apia?"

Apia scoffed "Is that what you think?" she moved her hair and showed off her mark in front of Radditz and all.

"I wouldn't be caught being mated to you." she looked over to Radditz and smirked.

Nappa got up and charged at them both Apia and Radditz shot a ki ball at him.

Now Nappa was the one soaking in his own blood.

Radditz smiled "That was almost too easy." He explained.

Apia though happy with their defeat felt a pain in her heart she had felt the loss of a friend poor Bulma had been choked to death and was left in the ocean water.

Apia ran over and dived to retrieve her she was cold her eyes still wide open and her hair wet.

Apia bit on her lower lip it hurt her deeply to see her like that she clenched her fist angrily "How could he?" she whispered.

It wasn't right she could have saved her but yet she still spoke empty threats and Bulma was killed in the end.

She pulled down her eyelids, Bulma had taught her friendship and love took her in and treated her knowing perfectly well what damage she was capable she still was there for her.

And Apia wasn't there for her, "I'll make him pay for what he did my friend I promise." She said softly as her friend cradled in the she-Saiyans' arms.

Meanwhile Goku was knocked down on to the ground he was losing Vegeta was a great deal stronger than he was no matter how much he had trained Piccolo could see Goku as he fell he didn't know what these Saiyans could do except for what Apia and Radditz had showed him.

But he was willing to try.

He decided to face Vegeta alone.

Vegeta was enjoying all the fun he was having this was just great he got some decent fighters on this planet then he could destroy this planet and rule the universe without that stupid excuse for a Saiyan dead.

Piccolo didn't stand much of a chance against him he was getting beaten badly.

But he wasn't going to give up.

Vegeta was now getting bored kicking his butt, he was now just playing around with him now.

Radditz too had watched this wasn't going how he was planning, what was up with Vegeta how could he be stornger then them?

He decided it be best if he helped.

Moving Piccolo from his way he then met face with Vegeta "Why don't you surrender Vegeta you can't win."

Vegeta rolled his eyes "And I suppose you will defeat me? A toddler could have defetaed Nappa your nothing but a lousy 3rd class."

Radditz chcukled "I have a feeling that that line will turn into a cliche very soon."

Vegeta sneered "Don't you mock me!"

Vegeta threw a blow at his arm Radditz blocking it with ease.

They were now pushing each other's arms against each other.

Vegeta couldn't believe it they were even!

But that's what he had thought about Kakarot but he fell easily.

Vegeta tired of the lack of moving he was doing head butted him causing Radditz to stumble back slightly.

Apia watched at this rate Vegeta wouldn't last.

She couldn't thinkof how dissapointed her parents would be when Vegeta were to tell them what was happening she had to convince Vegeta to leave he couldn't face the death of more people.

She quickly dug a hole and placed her friend in it then patched it back up and flew beside them.

"Quit!" she growled.

Both of them halted and waited for her to speak.

She turned to Radditz "I am taking over."

Raddiz cocked an eyebrow "What are you saying?"

Apia smirked "If anyone should defeat him it shall be me, trust me I don't need help Bulma would do the same."

In the middle of bargaining Piccolo had decided to do a sneak attack on the prince of all saiyans and ended up getting a ki ball to the face.

"Piccolo!" shouted Gohan as he went by his side.

Radditz forgetting about fighting Vegeta had went down as well.

Apia turned that was it, if Vegeta went on with this she'd never be able to leave his sight for a moment.

"What do you think you were doing thoe people you killed had done noting to you!"

Vegeta shrugged "I was waiting for you two to finish and this just sped up the process."

Apia's power soared "Shameful that's what you are, have you no heart Bulma was not just a waste of time she was a friend and you killed her! How dare you! If mother and father see you they will be very disapointed!"

Vegeta smirked "Funny,I didn't think the dead got disapointed."

Apia didn't trust her ears "Dead? you are lieing!"

He shook his head "No you, me Kakarot, and Radditz are the last remaining."

Apia's whole inner self was shattered first she had to fight her brother, her best friend was killed, and now her parents were dead.

"How?"

He sighed "A meteor had hit our planet."

Apia clenched her fist "Kakarot!"

Goku looked up.

"You shall fight Vegeta." she stated flying away this was too much to take he couldn't do it no matter how much pain Vegeta had caused her she found it impossible to even consider concentrating when you have to take it all in.

She hoped Kakarot could face him or it was all over.


	25. Monkey See, Monkey Don't Do

Apia chapter 25

Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Oooh now that's an idea how can Radditz possibly soothe Apia? LOL Nappa was killed mwhaha! And Thanks I'm glad to hear that I was scared that, that would ruin it for you guys.

Kathalla: IKR and Thank you!

XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: You are welcome. I'm sorry I thought it would make it more interesting, and no one said that now did they I am a B/V fan also. And remember Piccolo died as well so…

Hold on to your seats because this one's a doozy.

"Was he pretending just a while ago?" Radditz asked as his eyes followed the movements of his brother to be honest he was having some trouble tracking it all.

Apia shook her head "I don't think so."

This was beyond anything they had ever imagined; could it be that Goku had received extra training that they hadn't?

Apia's chest tightened the same reaction she got whenever anger was to overcome her "Blast that Kai, I know he only asked for Kakarot but that gives him no right to teach that fool!"

Radditz cocked an ebony eyebrow "So you figure that the great king kai was giving Kakarot lessons when we weren't around?"

Apia looked up at him as if he were stupid "That is _exactly_ what I am saying." She then mumbled "Stupid bug."

As much as Radditz wanted to agree with her he didn't; It didn't make any sense he had stuck around his brother for the longest time.

Apia could tell he was doubting her observation she then turned smug "Unless there is another explanation?"

Radditz knowing perfectly knowing this was the absolute worst time to flirt he continued to watch Goku fight on.

Apia was brought back to her thoughts _Did he actually have that much power? Impossible!_

When she thought it, it was more like she was forcing herself to believe it.

Confusion, Apia's worst enemy had come back once again paying her a visit.

All these emotions she was having had begun to push her further away from Super Saiyan.

Love, Friendship, Hatred, Anger all of it was filling her up like a disease she couldn't escape it.

She couldn't escape her love for Radditz she couldn't push away her friendship with Bulma, the hatred against her brother and the anger of it all. She knew for a fact that this was the reason she found it hard to focus on anything she was losing a mental battle one that she never knew she could win or not.

The screams from Kame house had pulled Apia from her mental battle.

Chi-Chi, Krillin, Tien, Chaitzu, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Yamacha were all in the house as the roof began to crumble in.

Apia and Radditz shared a glance from across the way they both quickly swooped over and grabbed hold of the Earthlings inside.

Gohan still mourning the death of his best friend from afar.

(With Goku)

Him and Vegeta were giving it their all.

That was obvious to anyone who chose to open their eyes.

Goku being himself could see how tired Vegeta was getting so he decided it be best to give him a break.

Vegeta didn't have a clue why he let him stop but it annoyed him to think that this 3rd class thought he needed any help at all!

He growled and threw a golden ki ball into the air he looked at it and the Ape erupted from his body.

Goku watched in shock as did Radditz and Apia.

Apia growled to herself "If Vegeta stays that form it is only a matter of time before Kakarot meets his doom."

Radditz knew it as well he had to help.

"Apia let's go help him Vegeta can't possibly hurt all of us at once." He explained quickly.

Apia was about to go with him until she remembered the Earthlings she couldn't let anyone else get hurt under her nose she had to stay and protect the one's that couldn't defend themselves.

"No can do Radditz I must stay you and Kakarot are plenty enough to stop him."

Radditz knowing perfectly well this was in no way time to argue agreed "Okay."

Apia took his arm before he even made a step "Radditz, don't get killed."

She then placed a delicate hand on his rough leather skin that was in a way velvety soft at the touch.

Despite the bitter sweet moment at hand he decided to be Radditz for a moment "Wouldn't dream of it."

Apia sneered "Why must you always be such a, such a…"

"Because that's why you love me." He finished for her.

She rolled her eyes teeth bared "That wasn't what I was going to say." She hissed.

He chuckled and ran over to his brother in the air.

Vegeta grinned "Oh I see I get to kill two 3rd classes in one how wonderful!" he cackled through his deep voice that only 1st class elite Saiyans learned to use.

Radditz smirked arms crossed "See Vegeta that's your problem you swear that you are superior to those you haven't faced."

Vegeta smirked back "but I have faced you, you stupid hedgehog and I know exactly what I am getting into."

Radditz's smirk turned into a scowl at the mention of his beloved hair "Oh do you? That's funny because what I fought you with once before was nothing compared to what I am now."

Vegeta laughed "Finding out you are the brother of an idiot, ooh how special." He mocked.

Radditz rolled his eyes "Idiot or not he will be able to destroy just as good as I can."

Goku smiled "Thanks Radditz." And then he frowned "Heyyy that wasn't very nice."

Vegeta swung an arm when the brothers were least expecting it "Did I mention I am twice as powerful in this form."

Radditz rubbed his throbbing head "You _may_ have mentioned it."

Vegeta bared his teeth "Don't you mock me fool!"

Radditz was getting hit multiple times now he wasn't going to be enough for Vegeta no matter how much he told himself that.

Goku did a solar flare when he saw that his brother needed to discuss some things.

"What is it Radditz you have to hurry he won't stay like that for long."

Radditz spoke softly "What we have to do is get his tail I can distract him while you try to yank it off from behind but you have to fake dead so he won't look for you."

Goku smiled "Great plan."

Now was it going to work was the question?

Tell me whatcha think I wanna know! Kk love ya guys.


	26. Goku's Rage

Apia chapter 26

When the brother's agreed on there somewhat thought out planet they saw Vegeta head toward them.

And he was pissed!

"STOP STALLING AND FIGHT COWARDS!" he roared shaking the whole island.

Goku glanced over at Radditz "We got to act quick or this whole island will shatter to pieces." he gasped and looked down "Chi-Chi, Gohan, Krillin."

Radditz placed a hand on his shoulder "They will be okay we've got to get to work."

(With Apia)

It was looking bad but she had a feeling that the boys had a plan.

Well she knew Radditz did, he was brilliant.

Chi-Chi watched helplessly then looked at Apia furiously "What do you think you're doing?"

Apia tuned to her with a blank face on.

Chi-Chi bared her teeth "How dare you just stand there while they risk their lives!"

There was so many things Apia _could_ have said butit seemed best to stay silent.

Chi-Chi growled she wasn't going to stand for it.

She stomped over where Vegeta stood (it's not too big of an island) "Hey you!"

Everyone looked down at Chi-Chi.

Vegeta as well he chcukled she sneered "You lay a finger on my Goku and I will make Apia teach you a lesson you hear!"

Apia looked at her _Is she insane!_

Vegeta smirked and stepped on her as if she were nothing but an ant.

Gohan saw it all he screamed till his lungs gave out.

Goku saw it but he couldn't function his head properly that monster killed his wife, his wife!

He no longer could think everyone screamed and gasped Apia was already beating herself up about Bulma's death and now she had let not one but two people die under her nose after she had told Kakarot she wouldn't.

Goku's body shaked uncontollably.

"Chi-Chi." he whispered.

Thousands of memories crossed his mind.

He gritted his teeth his skin stretched his eyes rolled back revealing the pure ivory side.

"I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he screamed as his whole body enlarged his hair changed from ebony to gold.

The whole island shook as if there were a person under it boucing it around from underneath.

Vegeta turned to see what was to change hs life forever.

Apia looked "C-could i-it b-be has Kakarot actually fufilled the legend?" her legs felt as if they were to fall from beneath her it was unreal all of it.

Radditz had flown away at the sight of his heartbroken brother.

When Apia looked again afte rubbing her eyes to check if they were playing tricks on her she saw it.

After centuries of searching she had witnessed it with her own two eyes "A super saiyan." Radditz stated too very much aware of what it was.

Goku looked at Vegeta his eyes a bit puffy left over tear trails stained his cheeks.

"Vegeta, I was planning on taking it easy on you but you did something I could never forgive you for, you killed my wife, my best friend, and Piccolo."

Apia could see her brother quiver with fear Vegeta knew perfctly that he could never hold up against a super Saiyan not in this form or anything else that he tried.

He stood frozen.

Goku sneered "What? not ready to face what you did like a man, just going to stand there like a coward that you are?" Goku's anger had changed his attitude drastically.

Vegeta couldn't speak not one witty comeback came to mind as he stood paralyzed.

Goku sneered "You know what you do not dserve to die that would make it all to easy I'd rather see you face the conclusion that no matter howmuch you wanted to you could never defeat me, get out and never return! if I ever see your face I promise that I will make you suffer greatly for what you did to them!"

Vegeta was back to normal he had a feeling they were all just empty threats but he was't willing to take that chance.

He growled "We will see about that."

He ran back into his space ship and flew away.

Krillin gasped "Goku! he's getting away how could you just let him leave."

Goku threw a glare at Krillin which caused Krillin to stumble back.

Goku walked passed him where his dead wife lay, or what was left of her anyhow.

He caught one glance and it stung his eyes he hissed and turned away.

And fell to his knees the golden escaping his hair he lifted her up gently her bones shattered he sobbed into her bloody chest "NO CHI-CHI I LOVE YOU!"

No one dared to come near him except Gohan who too cried at the death of his mother and friend.

Apia's whole body trembled what had she done she let this happen if only she had done something as soon as Vegeta arrived.

She flew off without another word said she didn't care where she was gong but anywhere was better than where she was.

(With Radditz)

He watched his brother along with everyone else.

And as soon as he saw Apia leave he knew that he had to let her think this all out.

Goku looked up "If only I could wish her back but Piccolo's dead as well."

Krillin heard it and a thought came to mind not sure if it would work but he was willing to take that chance.

"Goku there is one way." Goku turned to him "What is it Krillin?" he asked frantically.

Krillin looked down Goku's pained eyes too much to take in "There is a planet Namek Kami's home planet I heard it when training up there they have Dragonballs."

Goku couldn't believe it neither could Radditz "Is there really?"

Krillin nodded "Only problem is we need a space ship and since Bulma is gone we have no transportation."

"That's what you think." Radditz said "I remeber Apia saying once that Bulma' father too is a scientist if he were to work on my space pod I am sure he could make it into a space ship."

Goku smiled "That's great! Now we will be bale to bring everyone back!" Radditz nodded.

"That's the plan."

Sorry about killing another character it just adds extra interest and I think I am going to end up changing a lot sorry PokemonFreak90 this is just how I would interprut DBZ if Radditz had stayed and there was an Apia.


	27. Apia's Soothing

Apia Chapter 27

**Okay first off I have been using words ever since 3****rd**** grade and I cannot describe how I felt when I read my latest reviews and got to 100! OMG Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed you know who you are! I was most happy with PokemonFreak90's comment it really made my day what a way to start off spring break huh? Well as a special gift to you my loyal fans I have granted you with a Radditz and Apia romance seen! Hope you enjoy. Oh and not to mention these chapter will start getting longer!**

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Aww how sweet and don't worry about that that is your job as the reviewer!**

**PokemonFreak90: Have I told you that your reviews have been one of the reasons I prevailed with this story? I am so glad I have managed to capture your heart with my words that's what I had intended to do I put lots of effort in this story. I think about it constantly and always think of ways to improve I have been doing this for a long time now it's my passion.**

**SuPaTwEaK: A new reviewer hi! Glad you enjoy it yes Goku has yet again shown off his brilliant skills love him!**

**Kathalla: You just spoke my language girlfriend Thanks I will. The best is yet to come.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Thank you very much I honestly didn't put much thought into it I simply wrote like I always do sometimes the words manage to fly off my fingers.**

**Warning short lemon!**

Where Apia had stopped it was completely secluded from the eyes of any living soul. Freeing her mind was just as likely as pigs flying at this point, useless and persistence.

Her body felt cold all over the hair on her arms and neck began to stand up, it could have been due to the 20 below zero temperatures or just because everything that had happen was making her feel cold and all alone.

She didn't know what to think or how to feel; if it weren't for the pain in her weary heart she would have thought it were all a nightmare from the debts of hell but to her dismay it was all too real.

(With Radditz)

Radditz had never enjoyed silence it made everything seem dull and mysterious two things he couldn't stand.

Still he stood keeping his eyes on his brother as he mourned softly, for once Radditz felt pity for his younger brother it hurt him to see him hurt.

And what was even worse was that the inevitable thought seeped into his mind that what had happened to Chi-Chi could of happen to anyone of the beings on Kami island, even Apia.

That thought made his heart ache never could he possibly fathom that, a world without Apia wasn't a world at all as far as he was concern.

If he were in his brother's shoes he would have done something with that power he would have made sure Vegeta would never do that to not another being ever again.

But maybe just maybe Goku was a better fighter because he showed mercy because he knew that love was the only way he'd ever be good enough in the eyes of those who depended on him.

Radditz had the sudden urge to sense for Apia's Ki (A trick he learned from his brother) it was faint but still there and that's all that mattered he figured that she had moved somewhere without humans somewhere she could be stuck with her thoughts and thoughts alone.

He pushed his energy to his feet and soared off the island to where his mate was.

Of course it took only a few minutes before he found her sat upon a rock surrounded by the fallen snow.

(With Apia)

Maybe staying in a lowly populated Tundra wasn't her _best _idea she thought Radditz wouldn't be able to find her.

She tried her best to avoid eye contact but she could easily feel his eyes on her as he strutted toward her with a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face.

She wanted to be alone not just because she wanted to collect her thoughts but because Radditz would without a doubt take advantage of how vulnerable she was right now with everything making the wrong turn.

Radditz sat beside her as she looked at a tree covered in the white substance they call snow.

She had first encountered it on her first visit to Earth she didn't like it so much because it chilled her to the bone but because it killed flowers.

"It looks as if things are going to turn for the better from here." He stated assuming she would have somewhat of a clue on what he actually meant.

But she didn't.

She had a feeling he was referring to his presence.

_Conceded Bastard!_ She thought.

But she wanted to make sure she had everything figured out before jumping to conclusions.

A sly smile took its place on her strawberry colored lips. "Oh and why is that?" she asked flirtatiously.

Their faces weren't far apart.

"Because I'm here." He lied.

She chuckled darkly _I knew it!_

Only if she could have rubbed it in his face.

He brought his lips to hers it being the first time his kiss had come with the love he had for her.

Apia wrapped her dainty yet muscular arms around his neck and pulled herself up to deepen the kiss she had for a very long time wanted and there was no way in hell she would let him get away.

He noticed how much she wanted this and wrapped his perfectly intact tail around her tiny waist.

Their tongues fought for dominance as did everything else.

Radditz took it upon himself to lick and nibble on her lower lip that had earned him a soft moan then a gasp and a giggle to finish it off.

"You…little…tease." She commented between their moving lips.

He growled so low it sounded like rumbling thunder.

He was rubbing his hands in all different directions on her lower back with his gigantic hands. He then lightly pinched her butt.

He wanted to get a little something extra from her.

She gasped and slapped his shoulder playfully lips never separating.

She now wanted nothing more than to intertwine her fingers in his spiky onyx hair it felt soft to the touch unlike what it looked like.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

She broke the kiss gasping for air and looked into his eyes they were soft but lustful.

"What was it you _really _wanted to tell me, you know the good news you mentioned earlier?" She asked seductively.

He shook his head "What this isn't good enough?" he asked huskily his lips brushing on top of her ear.

She didn't respond the hot air sending shivers along her spine.

She then giggled "No." she lied. She wanted to know good news would have been nice.

He could tell she was lying and softly put her on the ground with him above her "Spoiled." He spat placing fiery kissed down her chest and when clothe met his lips he looked up at her as if asking for permission before he did what he wanted.

She bit her lower lip _Should I go through with this? He is my mate its only natural not to mention how incredible he is making me feel._

She nodded meekly remembering exactly how he made her feel.

He smirked sexily and slowly slipped his hands into her low cut armor he was going to tear into it like a 5 year old with a present but then he remembered Bulma had made this for her it be best if he didn't ruin it so he did what a normal person would do and undid the zipper.

He licked his lips as he waited to see bare skin but there was a piece of cloth in the way he stopped for a moment.

Apia enjoying his touch had looked up to see what was wrong "Why did you stop?" she asked.

He looked at her "What is this?" he said pointing to her bra.

Apia blushed softly "Bulma gave it to me she said it would help my breasts." Radditz sneered "She didn't consider me when she gave it to you did she?"

That sounded like Bulma alright.

Apia laughed softly at her mate's comment.

"Just take it off." She said impatiently she was about to slip out of the mood she was in.

He pulled on it a bit trying to look for a way to get it off.

He then chewed on it she looked at him "What are you doing?" she asked dumbly.

He growled "May I rip this off as well?"

Apia would have said no considering it was the only one she had but she really wanted to mate so it didn't matter.

"Yes just hurry up already." She half begged half hissed.

He took it off and happily dove his face at her boob "Aaahhhh Radditz that hurts!" she growled.

He licked it softly to show he was sorry he flicked his tongue on it as she moaned happily.

He loved how she never forced back her pleasure she just let it all out they were far away from everyone.

He moved back and forth between her two mounds and went to the best part.

He found it fun to just explore her and she just loved all the things he was doing.

He pulled the rest of her suit off and was yet again welcomed with another piece of cloth.

Radditz huffed "Let me guess this is to help your-."

"Yes!" she said.

He went to take them off when he heard a voice from the distance.

"Radditz? Where are you?" it sounded like Krillin.

Apia gasped.

Radditz couldn't believe this was happening.

It would only be a matter of time before Krillin found them Apia stood up and quickly slipped on her suit.

She looked down at her now broken bra and picked it up, maybe someone could fix it for her.

Radditz already dressed looked up "What do you want?" he barked.

Krillin looked down and landed in front of Radditz "Goku is at 's place he wants you both there."

Radditz sighed "Alright come on Apia let's go."

Krillin noticed both of their hair had been messed up he chuckled softly to himself _There not as quiet as they think._ He thought to himself.

So how was it?


	28. Plans for Namek

Apia chapter 28

**Hello again when did I last talk to you guys, oh 2 days ago! LOL anyway here is where the next plot begins I know that we all are excited about the fast pace action on planet Namek which in my opinion was DBZ at its best that and the Majin Buu saga. I think that when I get to the Android Saga it will be a little more difficult so when that time comes I will need your help okay? Anyhow thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I greatly appreciate it I like putting humor and romance in between the serious parts of DBZ it's no fun to read a depressing story.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: If someone like Krillin interrupted me I know I would have had a way worse attitude than Radditz lol but he didn't want to blow his cover so I guess it'd be best to play it cool.**

**PokemonFreak90: I haven't huh? Well at least you know now and that is all that matters and really? I just figured if a person takes some of their time to write a review might as well thank them or at least respond to what they are saying right?**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I agree 100% and thank you again.**

**Kathalla: IKR! We women and girls need those things hello Radditz! That is it Apia is a horny evil woman couldn't have said it better myself. LMFAO that is so funny ha ha.**

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: You know I don't know what made me add that in I just had this idea that popped in at the last moment LOL! Krillin might be a little nosy but he is still my all-time fav character!**

Apia felt the wind rush through her hair wiping the sweat from her forehead.

They weren't far from the Capsule Corporation Apia dreaded to have to be the one to break the news of the loss of a friend.

Radditz noticed her hesitation when flying she slowed down a bit.

He tried to read her face it showed lots of signs from frustration when she should be smiling due to the amazing experience he had given her.

He smirked at the thought it was quite great for him, well until that stupid bald midget had barged in.

He sneered at him from behind _I only needed an hour._

Apia must have still been upset because she flew right passed him knocking him back a bit.

She must have been tired of being pitied, Apia found it easier to pretend as if nothing was wrong to allow everyone to look at her as if she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Radditz was probably the luckiest man on Earth who could approach her in such ways and unlock the things she held deep inside.

He flew faster as well beside her "I can understand your frustration, but Kakarot may have everything sorted out before you arrive I have a feeling tension between the Earthlings will be your only problem." He explained.

She rolled her eyes "Why do I care? People die so what! It's to none of my concern she'll never return."

Radditz shook his head "That is exactly why we are going to this planet Namek they have Dragon Balls."

Apia shock made her feel in a way guilty and kind of stupid "Do they now?"

He nodded "Would I lie." he gave her a sarcasim filled toothy grin.

She rolled her eyes again "I would answer but I'm not sure it is the answer you want."

He chcukled softly "It looks like we are here." he landed n front and saw the Z fighters all hold their heads low as Bunny and Dr. Breifs wipe their tear away.

"My poor, poor Bulma he was so young." Bunny sobbed into her huband's chest.

Radditz, Apia, and Krillin all stood silent as Goku explained the plan to them.

with his knowledge had a strong feeling that this would work "Yes Goku you, Apia, and Krillin were all her closest friends."

Yamacha cried silently "I think I hould go."

Apia sneered "No you will not."

Apia had no trust in him once so ever she had heard stories on how friendly with females he was.

Yamacha turned a bit defensive "Why should you go your brother killed her and Chi-Chi how do any of us know that you will just turn on us!"

Apia bared her teeth and got close to him "I was the person to blame for their death and I promised to avenge them!"

Yamacha scoffed "None of this would have happened if you had just stayed on your own planet!"

Radditz growled "Shut your mouth if you were to go to Namek the only use you'd be is to be bait or have one other body to clean up we have no idea what's out there!"

Goku decided to break in "Only Apia, Radditz, Krillin, Gohan and I will go."

Yamacha gasped "You rather bring a little kid than me?"

Goku's eyebrows furrowed "Look, Yamacha Gohan lost his mother and best friend it's only natural that he should go."

Yamacha knew it was useless to argue with Goku he usually knew what he was doing.

Apia stood in front of the Brief's "I apologize for what I let happen." She said softly yet sternly.

Bunny placed a hand on her cheek "My doll it's quite alright with the Dragon Balls and Goku she'll be back in our arms before you know it."

She was stunned on the woman's optimistic attitude.

Apia looked over at the group and back to Dr. Breifs "How long will it be before you can fix up that space pod."

He placed a hand upon his chin "Let me see mmm." He thought a bit harder "My guess is about two weeks I want to add some special features to it like a gravity machine, bedrooms, bathrooms, and of course a kitchen for Goku." he ponted out.

Apia smiled slightly "Wonderful."

Radditz walked over to Apia "Maybe we should go train." he whispered.

She had a feeling he knew exactly what he meant and agreed.

(Narrator)

The Z fighters who have all been chosen to go on this epic journey to planet Namek began to train and to "train".

There is Apia and Radditz.

Gohan and Goku.

And Krillin why he is going I will never know.

Will these 5 stand a chance against what lies ahead and will their mission go by a smoothly as they assume.

Find out on Apia ball Z just kidding find out on the next chapter of Apia.

Oh and make sure to read xXxMudvayneGirlxXx's story indescribable! ;)


	29. Apia and Radditz's Training

Apia chapter 29

**You guys crack me up! I love the reviews but I must say it is now time to get serious we are going to Namek and some serious drama will happen! So with further ado let me do my review responses and let the show go on!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx:Really? That's hilarious! I just thought it was the least I could do, you have been reviewing this story for a while.**

**PokemonFreak90: Yeah that is actually one of my trademarks I put that in most of my humor stories, like The Switch.  
>Daughterofrisingsun: Yeah that would be best huh, little perverted midget!<strong>

**Kathalla: Radditz and his sense of humor priceless! No one likes Yamacha but why would you really the only use he was, was to show how strong the new villains were. LMAFO!**

Apia woke up on the grass were she was last. Her eyes peered open to see her mate punch the air rapidly and do back flips.

She watched for a moment her bare body rubbing off against the dew covered grass.

She slipped on her suit and sighed, she wished he would have awoken her as well she wanted to train as well not sit around she had to become Super Saiyan somehow. 

She walked over her hands cupping her well formed hips.

"So I suppose you wanted to get a head start." she inferred.

He kept punching "Are you kidding at the rate your at you'll be lucky if you manage to match up to even a fraction of my strength."

She smirked "Oh is that so?" she said blocking one of his air punches.

He growled and went to land a kick at her that was blocked once again by Apia "Yes Apia I will manage to out do you it's only natural me being the male and everything."

"Third class." she reasoned.

He scowled "Look no need to get hasty blocking and dodging doesn't make you any stronger just shows how cowardly one is."

Apia transported behind him and knocked him down by the neck "No, it just symbolizes great speed, strength his nice but speed is crucial and battle."

He arose from his position upon the ground "Nice theory." he lifted her by her waist and body slammed her behind him. "But you see with strength the battle is one faster."

She turned swiftly and sneered charging at him getting irritated she did a back flip kick to his face knocking him back and quickly transported behind him before he landed on the ground and karate kicked his head landing him forward.

He gripped the grass with his fingers and growled loudly how come he was losing.

He had to change tactics and fast.

Apia smiled triumphantly and laughed "We need to actually train more." she said.

He smirked and got up to his feet, he rubbed his head a bit "That one was good it made me a little soar how about we go all out to see what you are really made of."

She smirked right back enjoying his attitude "Love to."

They circled around each other and went at it.

Radditz of course was stronger but Apia was faster.

He had more powerful Ki blasts and she had quicker Ki blasts.

The were in a way equal to one another because if put together they would make the ultimate warrior.

He threw powerful blows which took all she had to block them anyone of them could have caused some damage to her.

And Radditz had to concentrate in order to track her movements correctly.

And the they both could no longer take the heat and landed on the ground arms and legs soar.

Apia's chest heaved "Wow two work outs in less than 1 moon (a day) I'm beat."

Radditz chuckled softly "The one before this one wasn't much of a challenge."

Apia rolled herself above Radditz and kissed his lips fiercely.

"I don't know why you just don't ask me." she stated her eyes smooth as she looked at him from beneath her.

He held her waist and brought his lips back up to hers "Why ask?" he whispered huskily against her neck.

"Radditz!" called a voice from the sky.

Apia sneered up at the sky "Is that Kakarot?"

Radditz lifted her off of him and got up "What do you want?"

Goku landed beside them "I just wanted to know if you guys would like to train with me and Krillin at Kame house?"

Radditz cocked an eyebrow "How come?"

Goku smiled "Well I think you should get to know my friends a bit more."

Radditz wasn't really excited with that thought "Why should I?"

Goku shrugged "Who could it hurt I mean Apia is the only friend you have it's kind of sad to think you know?"

Radditz looked at him with a sly smile "Kakarot do you actually think on Vegetasai that we like to make friends?"

Goku shrugged "Beats me."

Radditz sighed "Fine I'll go."

Goku smiled and soared into the air happily and flew to Kame house.

Apia looked over at Radditz and happily took the chance to mock him "What a good big brother you are."

Radditz rolled his eyes "Why can't my brother be like my father or something."

Apia looked at him "You mean Bardock?"

"That's exactly who I mean."

Apia gasped "He used to work for my father, he was a great guard and if I wasn't mistaken your mother Mena was a 3rd class maiden for my father when he had first encountered my mother, yes that's it isn't it?"

Radditz was a bit shocked "You know of my mother as well?"

"Well of course, she tried to kill my father so she was banished from the kingdom from my grandfather who spared her life."

Radditz got a bit defensive "My mother didn't try to kill him he choked she was just the one to serve him and your mother saved him!"

Apia furrowed her eyebrows "Look I only know what I was told this happened far before I was even born."

Radditz sighed "Fine it looks like we are here."

(Narrator)

So the 5 all trained together on Kame island, waiting for the two weeks to come next chapter is the lift off to Namek stay toon and find out if these 5 have what it takes.

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short next one will be longer!

Make sure to check out Mena which is the prequel to this the story of Radditz's mother it's out now! And make sure if you haven't already to read another Radditz and OC fic Honor of a Saiyan's Heart by Daughterofrisingsun.


	30. Trouble on Namek

Apia Chapter 30

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Well you are very welcome, yes this is the chapter.**

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: Welcome back its been a while! and thanks!**

**Daughterofrisingsun:LOL it is just not Radditz's day. and your very welcome it's a good story.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys I am so grateful! and a special thanks to Daughterofrisingsun and Kathalla for reviewing on Mena I needed that boost you guys.**

The five had said their goodbyes.

They all had awaited for their glorious return back on Earth.

Not one soul ever to expect what was awaiting them on Planet Namek.

Laughs filled the air as Krillin and Goku were engaged in conversation while Apia had the space craft that was once a tiny space pod on auto pilot as the set coordinates were in place for the planet.

Apia made her way into the kitchen to get some food.

Goku and Krillin's conversation had made its way to talking about Apia, "I know what you mean she's beautiful but she scares me." Krillin had said.

Radditz had over heard from a far and instead of getting angry he smirked and placed a hand on the table they sat a and laughed "If you managed to meet a girl like Apia, I'll treat you with some respect."

Krillin sighed as the brother's laughed.

Apia chuckled as she stood beside them with a loaf of bread within her grasp.

"If you met a woman like myself you would have to be one lucky son of a bitch." she chuckled.

Radditz wrapped his arm around the lower part of her waist. Where he had usually kept it for some reason.

Goku looked at them sadly.

Krillin smiled slightly "It's okay Goku Chi-Chi will be back in your arms before you know it."

Goku sighed "I hope your right."

Gohan sat alongside his father "Of course he is dad."

It wasn't long before they arrived on Planet Namek.

Apia was the first to step off the space craft and embrace the Planet's outer beauty.

"Krillin how many Dragon Balls have been detected."

Krillin looked down at the machine in his clutch "5 already looks like this mission is going to be easier than we expected."

Apia smirked and then he stopped "Wait hold on a second."

She looked behind her.

He placed a finger on the screen "All five of them are moving, that's not right."

Goku rose and eyebrow "Dragon Balls don't move well at least I don't think." he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

Suddenly space ships of all different sizes flew over them at the speed of light.

Apia gasped as she felt the large power level that had passed right by her.

"No not now!"

Radditz looked at her "Is it really him?"

"Who?" Krillin asked.

They ignored him "It has to be, no one else possesses that much power." Apia concluded.

Radditz slammed a fist into the side of the space craft "Dammit how are we going to get passed him."

Goku looked at him "Is it Vegeta."

Apia shook her head as if she had bit into something bitter "No Vegeta is the least of our problems."

Goku had remembered perfectly how strong Vegeta was "What kind of monsters are we dealing with?" he asked.

Radditz looked at him "More than any of our training had us prepared for we have a big problem on our hands."

"Who is he?" Goku asked.

Apia looked up into the sky as if the words she needed to use were written in the sky.

"Back when I was younger a Tyrant named Freiza had taken the Saiyans by storm ordering us around as if we were his pets, we noticed how strong he was and that if we didn't respond to his every command we'd be better off dead; Even my father the king stood no chance. This monster is no one you want to face alone he hates Saiyans, with a passion."

Krillin wiped the sweat off his brow "Oh then I'm safe."

Apia bared her teeth "No you are not Freiza will kill anything in his path!"

Krillin cringed.

Radditz sighed "We need a plan."

Goku walked over to him "Who are we dealing with."

Apia thought "Well I am positive that Freiza will have brought his henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria, The Ginyu Force which is group of 5 men with special abilities that we must be cautious, and Vegeta which I am positive he was taken in by Freiza, not mention his men he has which are nothing but stray ants from the colony."

Radditz snapped his fingers "I think I've got it if we all split up and take them down separately we will stand a chance."

Goku nodded "You and Apia, Krillin and Gohan and I can fly solo."

Apia smirked "Now you are using your brain Kakarot."

Radditz then put all the groups to their assignments "Apia and I can take on the Ginyu Force, Gohan and Krillin can find the remaining 2 Dragon Balls as long as we have one Freiza can't use them, and Kakarot can hunt down Vegeta and find out what he is up to."

Everyone was happy with the decisions.

"Alright we will all meet back at that cliff when we finish."

Krillin rose a hand "What if by any chance this Freiza finds us."

Apia shook her head "No there are no what if's if Freiza finds you this mission is a goner we must stay out of his path as much as possible if you see him get away as fast as you can."

They nodded.

She smirked "Good now let's go."

Apia and Radditz had sensed their presence they must have just landed they were going to fly a little bit slower so that they could meet them far away from Freiza.

Apia sighed "I can't believe this Freiza never once tried to help my people even after all the things we did for him this is what we get in return to get hit by a meteor."

Radditz looked down "I don't believe that."

"Believe what?" she asked with a tilted head.

"The Saiyan race wiped out by a giant rock that seems highly unlikely."

Apia gasped as it all began to come together in her head "That's it I had a dream once that our planet was destroyed by Freiza but why?"

Radditz shrugged "Maybe he consider us a threat."

"That doesn't make sense unless he figured out about the legendary Super Saiyan Transformation."

Radditz nodded "That could be."

"And I know about your visions Apia."

Instead of being shocked she figured her mother had something to do with it.

"My mother, she reminds me of Bulma I miss them." she said smirking.

"We'll get them back I just know it." he said.

So how was it how will our five heroes fair against what is waiting for them find out on the next exciting chapter of Apia!


	31. Zarbon's Temptation

Apia chapter 31

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: I dunno Radditz did give his word.**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Well your wait is over and yes LOL Krillin.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Cool huh?**

Apia gripped her nails into the side of the rock her and Radditz hid behind.

The Ginyu force stood discussing with Freiza.

"Captain Ginyu how nice to see you again."

The Captain nodded.

Freiza continued "I have brought you guys here to clean up a mess that had been made and by mess I mean Vegeta."

Apia gasped softly.

"You see he has already killed one of my henchmen, Dodoria; not to mention has stolen the Dragon Balls I had been searching for I want you to bring him back... dead."

Captain Ginyu smiled "You bet Lord Freiza I will not disappoint you." he saluted him an arm crossing his chest as he bowed and did one of his silly poses.

Apia turned to look at Radditz they had been tracking Ginyu down for awhile they had sat in the same position for about a half hour suppressing their energy in order to prevent being caught.

Radditz sighed "It looks as if Vegeta had enough with being their work dog." Radditz whispered as quietly as he could manage.

"We have to think of away to follow him without Freiza spotting us."

Radditz looked around in order to find one good way but nothing came to him his wild heart beating against his ribs, the thought of being caught and killed at any second was both frightful and in a way dangerously fun.

He tapped Apia lightly on the shoulder as she sat watching the whole thing go down right in front of her.

"I think our best bet is for one of us to sneak away quickly but quietly then when one of us gets far enough we will shoot up our energy and that way leaving a spot open for the other."

Apia though trying to hide it was terrified at the thought. Radditz could tell, he too didn't want to risk the chance of Apia getting caught and possibly killed so he offered to take the task at hand.

Apia kissed him on the lips quickly and harshly gripping his shoulder "Be careful." he nodded stealing one last kiss.

He slowly moved away trying to let the somewhat high grass cover him.

Apia watched nervously this was hands down the most nerve racking experience of her life.

When Radditz made it far enough down where he was in the midst of rocks which only a person who had locked eyes on his location the whole way there could tell.

She grew impatient and when trying to move away, it happened.

"Princess Apia."

She froze dead in her tracks as her heart dropped like a wet washcloth.

She turned and met eyes with pure evil.

Frieza's plum colored lips curled into a devious smile. "I thought I would never see you again."

She tried her best to maintain her cocky attitude. "Neither did I, I returned from my mission and tracked you back to this sad excuse for a planet." she lied.

He smirked "Oh now did you come here child so I may have a better look at you."

She hesitantly made her way beside him.

He looked at her from her hair to her toes "You look in rather impressive shape and is that new armor I see?" she sucked in her breath sharply.

_Damn you Bulma!_ She cursed.

"Before I eliminated the citizens of planet Dye I made them make me a replacement armor much similar to my own." he nodded believing her answer.

"I see."

He circled to face in front of her.

He then observed her face and gripped her chin looking at her face as she clenched her teeth at his rough pinching and moaned slightly out of pain.

She spotted Radditz from a far she shot him a worried glance signaling him she'd be okay.

Freiza then let go leaving her cheeks soar.

"I'm in need of a new henchmen you filthy monkey brother had got rid of the Dodoria and I'm desperate, besides Zarbon's lonely." he chuckled darkly.

She was stuck it was all down hill from here she couldn't deny it or she'd be killed on the spot and she if she did there was no chance their plan would work.

She nodded "Yes Lord Freiza." she said robotic like.

He smiled "Good, but there is one thing left that I must ask you, where is your...Tail." he asked cockily.

She gulped slightly "One of the bastards on die had manage to make their way behind me caught off guard and cut it."

Freiza looked disgusted "So you let weaklings such as the citizens of Planet Dye cut off your tail?"

Apia knew this would make him reconsider "You must understand my lord, these weaklings had caught me when sleeping."

Freiza then smiled "Oh I see your in but no sleeping unless you'd like a face as beautiful as yours get ripped off."

He then turned "Zarbon." he called.

He then appeared from the ship "Yes my lord."

"Meet your new partner she is the sister of Vegeta and she is willing to help us." Zarbon smirked as he saw the sexy Saiyan stand before him.

"Lord Freiza may I show this Saiyan the ropes?" Freiza and Zarbon exchanged a glance and then Freiza chuckled "Yes Zarbon you may."

Zarbon smiled then transported behind the she-Saiyan holding her arms tightly as she squirmed but to no avail she was held defenseless.

Zarbon and Freiza laughed in unison "As if I'd actually agree to let the sister of a Saiyan who has already ruined my mission be apart of my plans, Zarbon do what you will just make sure to throw away the trash when you are finished."

Zarbon smiled as he licked her earlobe "I'll have fun with you." she growled.

"As if I 'd let you touch me you bastard." she snarled.

He dragged her into the ship as she tried her best to remove herself from him.

He kneed her lower back as she fell to her knees panting as he called her a bitch.

He then grabbed her hair tightly and brought her into what might be recognized as a torture room.

He put her in chains on her wrists and ankles.

She spit at him "You'll never be able to contain me I am Princess Apia!"

Zarbon ignored her as he looked at her figure up and down "You know you'd be a whole bunch more attractive if you didn't have a mouth."

The handsome alien traced a finger on her cheek as she bit him.

He then struck her across her face as she growled.

Zarbon took a shot from a table with multiple things scattered across the table.

He then injected it in her neck.

"Ahh!" she gasped as the liquid made it's way to her blood stream her breaths raspy.

"What..d-did y-ou do to m-me.." she breathed.

He looked at the shot twirling it around happily "This, is a little something I like to call this a Love Drug it paralyzes the muscles that refuse to do what they don't want but if you truly want to do certain things sexually it let's you do so."

She hissed, it was all over she wouldn't be able to move unless it be to have sex with the alien...unless.

He ran a hand along her flat stomach "This is much better my princess I love playing with my victims and I will enjoy you if your lucky I might just let you stick around."

She only had one choice and it was to agree to this interaction and keep the lustiness fill her body.

She thought of Radditz and smirked.

"Oh Zarbon I apologize for my naughty behavior, if you let me out of these blasted chains blocking me from feeling that sexy body of yours I promise to make it worth while." he words drove Zarbon's hormones off the wall and did so he knew he had nothing to lose if it were a lie she couldn't move.

He released her as she moaned at the slight touches.

_Little slut._ He thought.

She wrapped her arms around him and looked into those lustful eyes she had to admit she loved making men beg for her this might actually be fun if her plan worked out as planned she could not only play around she could kill him and make an escape when this stuff wears off.

Zarbon began to suckle on her neck as she chuckled "Oh Zarbon." she moaned.

She had no idea how Zarbon differed from a normal man except the oddly covered skin he sure acted like one.

He gripped her breasts roughly.

She rolled her eyes as he began to attack them like a savage beast.

_Stupid green pig. Well it's a hell of a lot better than having to mate with that baphoon Nappa I guess._

She backed up slightly and unzipped her suit slightly to let him sneak a peak.

This was her chance.

She winked "If you want this come get it." he licked his lips hungrily and strutted over to her she then kneed his stomach as he coughed up blood.

"You tricked me!" he hissed.

She smiled leaning down "Oh now Zarbon you didn't actually think I wanted to engage in sex with someone like you now did you?"

He growled "You'll pay I'm glad Freiza wiped your planet from the face of the universe disgusting monkey!"

She laughed mockingly "Oh your words hurt, like the sight of you please I'd never let you have any of this." she said running her hands along her mouth watering curves she then stuck both her hands out to do the Derobeam and then stopped "Oh and last thing say hi to Dodoria when you see him, IN HELL!"

She then shot the beams at him. Killing him easily.

She smirked and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled noticing how fast the drug had warn off.

She then flew off.

(With Radditz)

He had anxiety filling his body as he thought of Apia, he knew she was smart but there was still a possibility that she could die but that was negative and he had to think positively.

He spotted the Ginyu force from a distance.

They were planning on splitting up.

It was perfect now Radditz could take Jeice and Burta all by himself.

He came out from hiding and was ready for some real action to go down.

"Jeice, Burta I never thought I'd see you two again." Radditz smirked.

They turned and smirked back "Ahhh Radditz I thought you'd still be under the orders of that pathetic Prince Vegeta." Burta chuckled.

"Oh no Radditz has been making light of a lot of things." Apia cut in.

Radditz turned shock and happiness filled his heart as he saw his still alive mate.

Not to mention her zipper pulled down a bit to far down.

Jeice was now the one to smirk "And the Princess never thought I'd see her beautiful face again."

Apia sighed "Oh please I've had enough with you perverted aliens."

Burta rolled his eyes "And I'm done with dealing with you Saiyan sluts."

Apia was called many things in life and a slut was hands down the worst thing to call Apia and this meant war.

"Oh you are done!" she said.

CLIFFHANGER! HA HA! How will these two Saiyans fair against the two Ginyu force members what's up with the remaining Z fighters and Vegeta find out next time on Apia!


	32. Jeice's Heart

Apia chapter 32

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: I believe Zarbon is one to rape. And yes if Radditz did find out, Zarbon is better off dead. I love the Ginyu Force!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Like she'd actually let someone other than her sexy man touch her, pshhh. And yes Ginyu Force, Ginyu Force, Ginyu Force! The best and thanks!**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Yeah sadly that's Freiza :( and Zarbon is what a green pig! Oh trust and believe if Apia will show the Ginyu Force exactly what she's made of.**

**SuPaTwEaK: Yes it did, glad to hear it honestly I loved it as well and I love your reviews!**

**Hey guys! Welcome to the Freiza saga! Which is not only bad ass but is intense so hold on to your seats because here we go.**

Radditz had no idea how she managed to escape he was almost certain she was a goner but now she was here and that was all that mattered.

Apia decided it be best to take Burta.

"I'll dispatch of you stupid dancing fools so we can move on were on a "expedition" you might say." she explained to the two who just laughed at what she was implying.

Jeice cocked an eyebrow, had she really forgot? That small thought hurt his insides did she really not remember him.

Burta's voice was cruel as he talked harshly of the two Saiyans.

Radditz sneered "I'd wish you'd grow some stitches over your mouth your going too far." he growled.

Jeice smiled at Apia in hope she would come back to her senses and at least remember who he was.

That was probably the only down fall about having Apia as his mate she was in every way what a guy looked for in a woman Alien or Human.

Jeice puckered his lower lip as if to mock Radditz "Oh is someone jealous, come on grow up as if someone like the princess would fall for someone like you."

Jeice was one among the thousands of men who would have without a second thought mated with Apia despite working for Freiza.

Apia turned to Radditz to figure is reaction, she knew how sensitive Radditz was when it came to feeling worthless and sensitive when you dis his physical abilities of course.

"Jeice you'd actually kill my mate?" Apia cooed cockily.

Jeice turned to look at the girl he fell madly in love with "What?"

She placed her hands on her hips "You heard me."

It was hard to tell how angry Jeice was due to the fact that his skin was already as red as it could be, she knew who he was, by reputation that is but did she actually remember who he was.

Radditz smirked over to Apia as she winked to him.

Burta growled "Suck it up Jeice we have to get rid of these guys before Lord Freiza kills us."

Jeice was in every way green with envy that was _his_ Apia the girl that had rescued him from off the streets as a child; how could Radditz be the one to win her heart? It just wasn't fair.

Apia deep inside knew it be best to take Burta.

She hated the Ginyu Force but in her eyes Jeice wasn't, he was still that handsome boy she had saved.

Sadly, Jeice felt more for her than she could ever feel for him.

Their eyes now locked her expression was in no way readable.

Jeice smiled as just within those moments of eyes connected did he realize she did remember him.

Jeice had only one thing on his mind, to kill Radditz.

Radditz watched Jeice's mood change, the way he looked at Apia it was so intense.

Burta sneered "Fine if your too scared to do it than I'll do it for you!"

He charged at Apia, Radditz blocking the hit with his arm.

Jeice knocked Radditz down with a swift kick to the jaw.

Apia then took it upon herself to take on Burta head on, their speed almost perfectly in sync.

Jeice and Radditz were now fighting over one thing,and it was no longer about Freiza.

This particular reason was something they would put their lives on the line for it and that one thing was the Princess of all Saiyans.

Though none of them admitted it.

Apia smirked as she irritated the blue hurricane Burta with her incredible speed that matched up to hers in every perspective.

"How did you manage to get so fast?" he asked as he blocked her punches.

She kicked his stomach with her feet and smiled "Easy I'm an elite Saiyan no alien can compare to me."

He rolled his eyes "Is that it?"

She transported behind him and punched him leaving him flying to the side as she transported to above him and knocked him to the ground.

His face lay in the dirt as he struggled to get back to his feet "Does this answer your question, come on at this rate you won't be able to tell left from right." she giggled.

He growled and shot a blast at her as she flew back crashing into a rock.

He then snickered "Serve's you right."

(With Radditz and Jeice)

Jeice's anger was definitely paying off he had Radditz wore down.

If Jeice wasn't so infuriated, there was no doubt Radditz could have taken him down.

Radditz fell hard his nails digging the dirt, if he let Jeice win he knew that he would try to take Apia without a second thought.

And there was no way he would let that happen!

That thought had rose his power, Apia wasn't going anywhere it was his job to protect her, to love her and if he let Jeice even have that chance for a second it'd be all over.

Radditz knew he wouldn't even compare if Jeice brought her back with him and the remainder of Frieza's army.

Jeice saw Radditz power up greatly, it would seem he had for a moment under estimated what he could do but no matter how strong Radditz grew with strength.

His feelings for the only Saiyan he loved were much, much greater.

(Back with Burta and Apia)

She had him pinned under her foot, his gasps for air as his head crushed slowly.

She cackled at his pain it was a rush long forgotten and she had to admit it felt good, and felt even better once she remembered that he worked for that bastard Freiza.

It wasn't long till he was soaking in his own blood.

Apia took away her foot and smiled "That was easier than thought."

Not long after Burta's death did Apia sense a disturbance in the air.

As she tried to figure out what it was, both Jeice and Radditz retired from their brawl to trace the power as well.

"Do you feel that?" she asked freely not meaning for the question to be directed to anyone in particular.

"yes I do." Jeice answered breathlessly.

"But what could it be?" Radditz asked.

At least to Apia the power resembled that of Kakarot but then again somehow felt in a way like Ginyu's.

"How odd." she stated.

Radditz had felt it as well "How can Ginyu and Kakarot feel so much a like?"

Jeice turned and chuckled "It would seem Captain Ginyu has performed his ultimate technique,body switch."

Apia looked at him with wide eyes colored in disbelief. "That is right I completely forgot about that! How foolish of me."

Radditz growled "Darn we've got to find him."

Apia nodded "Very well let' go."

Jeice held her wrist.

She turned and met eyes with him in an instant a flash of memories appeared in her mind.

Radditz tore his arm from his grip and gave him a death glare.

He then flew off thinking Apia was right behind him.

Jeice called to her "Your not leaving are you?" he asked sternly.

She looked to the sky "Leave me be." she said emotionless.

Apia then flew off alongside her mate.

Jeice stood in the barren wasteland, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Apia of any of her friends he cared for her too much.

But on the other hand he couldn't bring himself to turn against Freiza for the simple fact that he knew he'd lose.

He clenched his fist to release his anger.

His decision could change everything.

Hey guys! So how was it? Tell me. And make sure to check out SuPaTwEaK's No One Else's But Mine.


	33. Jeice's Decision

Apia chapter 33

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Thanks and yes in a few chapters.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: On this one I think I disagree I for one love Jeice he was one of those characters that should have had more of a contribution to the show but I respect your opinion.**

**SuPaTwEaK: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And you're welcome it' a good story last chapter was spicy!**

**Vegetrunks: It has glad to have you back, and I will do that I have been trying to improve as much as possible on each chapter. I understand you just want to get sucked in as well as have a good story to read I appreciate it.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: I know don't you just HATE cliffhangers!**

Apia felt a hint of guilt infect the pit of her stomach.

Jeice only cared for her but it angered her when she realized she in a way cared for him as well. It was even hard to think it.

But her heart did and will always belong to Radditz.

She looked at him beside her as she flew, his long hair flowing behind him his face was solid as stone she figured he was a bit upset.

Could she really blame?

She shook her head, why was she focusing on her social life when her brother in law's life was a stake.

(With Radditz)

Of course it was obvious he was upset, stupid red alien!

Not only that but the whole plan was falling apart.

He knew perfectly well that with time Freiza would find them, he was almost certain.

But at the moment he didn't care either way his brother was in trouble!

They landed to see Goku (Ginyu), Guldo, and Recoome stand shoulder to shoulder as if they were expecting the two.

"Well isn't it the walking mop and the princess of all monkeys." Ginyu joked his hands on his hips as his chest bounced with laughter.

Guldo and Recoome laughed along with the same stance.

Apia sneered as she turned her head slightly it was odd seeing Kakarot with a scouter on.

"And look it's my brother with an idiot inside him." Radditz insulted back.

Ginyu smirked "Like my new body, I think the only problem with it is that it is related to you." he said looking at his men so they would laugh.

"Pathetic." Apia thought aloud.

Radditz rolled his eyes "How about you just show me how t works, enlighten me."

Ginyu jumped a few feet in the air and landed a few feet backwards clicking his emerald colored scouter, "Big talk coming from someone with a power level of ten but hey at least I might be able to get that crick out of my neck." he said tugging on his neck to demonstrate his point.

_What an amateur he actually thinks I have that low of a power level this should be fun._

Radditz chuckled softly as he waited for Ginyu to make the first move.

"The floor is all yours." Radditz commented pointing to the land in between them.

"Well don't mind if I do." Ginyu laughed as he charged to Radditz.

This was classic as soon as he would come Radditz will have already moved 3 steps ahead there was no way Ginyu could control that kind of strength.

Ginyu was second away from Radditz when he teleported disappearing into thin air.

Ginyu looked around frantically "Where did he go?"

"Looking for someone?" Ginyu looked up as he saw Radditz smirk a he kicked his across the face.

Ginyu laid on the ground with his hand on the side of his face "Why you little!"

Radditz then chuckled "Here is a little something my brother taught me."

"Kaaa mehhh hammm ehhhh haaaa!"

(With Apia)

Recoome and Guldo chuckled as they met face to face with the princess.

Apia's swift movements made taking out Recoome a simple task she was just playing around.

He landed hard on the ground his veins sticking out and dirt colored blood colored his body in a way that made him look like he got put through a meat grinder.

Apia laughed "And I thought you looked stupid to begin with."

Recoome groaned his whole body feeling out of place he could barely move his own pinkies let alone his entire body and it wasn't long till he met his end.

Guldo witnessed the whole thing go down and he could barely cope with it all.

And it scared the living hell out of him! He quivered in fear.

She backed him up as he moved back his body shaking like a leaf she turned her head as she bent down to meet face to face with him so close he could feel the fear run off his body.

"Oh lookie here another volunteer." he shook his head as if he had bitten into something horribly bitter.

He then growled and ran as fast as possible.

Apia let him run she was actually enjoying herself if this was Freiza's idea of tough men she really hated to see what his weaker men were like.

After laughing herself stupid at Guldo's fear she flew up and prepared to do the Derobeam when Guldo smiled wickedly.

The kind of wicked that makes you regrets your former actions.

He puffed his cheeks and then she remembered. "Oh no." she whispered so quietly only he could hear.

(With Radditz)

He was winning but at some point he had let his guard down and get captured in what might be identified as a stranglehold.

And he had to admit it was rather hard to break out of.

He looked up to check on Apia for a moment she was standing frozen in the air and he wasn't flying he gasped and squirmed in Ginyu's grasp.

Ginyu whispered softly "I wouldn't want you to miss this one."

He then watched helplessly as his mate was fixing to meet her doom.

(Back with Apia)

She cursed herself for being so careless not to mention clueless.

She was going to be killed by the weakest member of the Ginyu force all because she failed to think and underestimated her opponent.

And just when she prepared for the worst her palm and whole body trickled seat and her eyes shut blocking the tears from spilling over.

The impossible happened.

Her muscles released and relax she opened one eye curiously and smiled to see Guldo lying on the ground.

She was free!

But how?

_Radditz!_ She cheered in her mind.

She went to look down at her knight in shining armor when she saw him.

"Jeice?" he turned his ivory hair flowing slowly the gaze he gave her in a way took her breath away.

He walked over to her.

(With Radditz)

He saw it and was in no way happy with the result he was so angry he had knocked Ginyu off of him in the process.

He then watched, watched of all things with gritted teeth not being able to bring himself to move at the moment.

(With Apia and Jeice)

Ginyu stood up and growled at Jeice.

"Jeice you idiot! You hit Guldo instead of Apia!"

Jeice closed his eyes and chuckled "Just what I intended." he opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at Apia.

Ginyu stomped his foot causing small whole to form in the blue grass. "You what?"

Jeice had his eyes locked with Apia's and said "I've made my decision." He wasn't sure it was the right one or not but he was willing to find out.

Her heart sank making her stomach feel exceptionally queasy inside.

All of a sudden a pair of arm had pulled Apia behind and growled "What are you doing here?"

Jeice sneered "I came to save Apia what else?"

Radditz of course was grateful that Apia was still alive but he was nowhere near close to wanting to thank him.

"Apia didn't need your help!" Jeice got up n his face "I didn't see you doing anything, I saved her because you couldn't, some mate you are."

Radditz's blood began to boil but was cooled when hand placed over both Radditz and Jecie's mouth.

"Hush you two! Hey where is Ginyu?" she asked her eye widened.

"Dammit!" Jeice hissed knowing exactly where that coward had gone off to.

Apia turned to meet him face to face "What is it?"

Jeice looked at her hi bad mood easing slightly just by the sight of her "He's gone to tell Freiza."

Apia placed a hand over her heart "We've got to stop him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." commented a voice from the shadows.

"and why not?" Apia hissed knowing exactly who it was.

Vegeta rolled his eyes emerging from the shadows "We'll need the rest of Dragon Ball in order to even sand a chance."

Apia went up to him poking his chest fiercely "And how would you know about the Dragon Balls?"

Krillin and Gohan came from behind him answering all her questions without Vegeta having to say a single word.

"Hey Radditz and Apia." They greeted.

"What about Kakarot?" Radditz asked.

"What about Kakarot?" Vegeta asked carelessly.

"Yeah where is dad?" Gohan asked.

"Right here."

Everyone turned to see Ginyu's body Goku clutching it painfully he smiled slightly and fainted the bodies switching.

"Well we've got Ginyu but now Kakarot is with Freiza!" Apia gasped.

CLIFFHANGER what's going to happen? How will the Z fighters act around Vegeta and Jeice? Will they really be able to defeat Freiza? Why am I asking you guys all these questions find out on the next exciting chapter of Apia and don't forget to check out The True Saiyans by Vegetrunks!


	34. To Find Yourself

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: He does and you'll soon see why ;)**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Thanks! That would be funny I honestly want to add more humor. Oh I must have misunderstood something I'm known for doing LOL I think Jeice is sexy in a way I can't explain.**

**PokemonFreak90: First off, your back * hugs * Oh trust me he is I got a review saying they loved jealous Radditz so here we are. Honestly I don't know yet he he I kind of write before thinking a head on certain parts but I'll figure it out. Oh I'm kind of confused what request again? :/**

**SuPaTwEaK: Yes tension and super hero moments the best ^_^. Who knows? What don't look at me LOL.**

**Vegetrunks: Oh that's okay honestly I do that to, you probably don't even know I read the True Saiyans whoops. Cool so I did do something good I'm not that great when it comes to detail but I will try more and more with each chapter. Oh it's no problem really it's a good story and people should really try to read it. Oh cool thanks a lot I appreciate it!**

Everyone was astounded by who they had on their team Vegeta, Jeice, Radditz, Apia, Gohan, Krillin, Dende and as soon as they could figure out how to get him back Goku.

All but 1 Dragon Ball was in their grasp, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta all took Ginyu to store is body somewhere were he couldn't switch with anyone or anything not to mention escape.

The remaining four Radditz, Jeice, Apia, and Dende decided to pay the elder Namekian a visit so they may receive the last Dragon Ball and wish Piccolo back to life.

The four touched down in front of the Elder Namekian's hide out.

A tall green Piccolo look a like walked out his face plain and serious all at the same time "What business do you have here?" he asked thinking that they worked for Freiza.

Dende came in front of them and smiled "It's okay Nail these people are here to help stop that monster Freiza."

Nail's face turned up into a now grateful smile "Very well then do what you will." All of them walked passed him and stood in front of the Grand Elder.

Apia was the one to speak "I will come straight out and say it we need to use that Dragon Ball."

The Grand Elder breathed heavily and spoke slowly "Very well you may use the Dragon Ball after you stop that monster."

Apia grew angry rather quickly, her blood presser was growing more and more with all the events that took place.

"You see we need that Dragon Ball in order to stop him."

The Grand Elder had not spoken and then just when she was waiting for permission it happened "I am sorry but I only give my Dragon Balls to the pure hearted and you madam are, by what I sense, far from it you can destroy the monster without it I can tell you that much."

Her body shook of anger she was hot tempered very easily. "Look I don't have to be a Kakarot in order to save your fucking planet I could blow it up with the flick of my wrists but I chose to save it so instead I will order you! Give me the Dragon Ball or I will send Freiza here myself!"

Taken back slightly by her rage the grand elder chuckled as if her anger had rolled off his shoulders. "You would no longer do that I sense you have made an oath to never kill again am I correct?" Apia stopped how did he know that? Did he see the future as well or was he just that wise?

"Now you look here you-." her face was covered by Jeice's blood colored palm.

"Hush do you sense that?"

Apia was stopped and she had to sense and when she did she gasped.

"It's Freiza what do we do?" she asked Radditz he sighed.

"We can't all hide along with the Grand Elder." he puzzled thinking of something.

Nail walked up and placed a hand on Apia's shoulder "I will lead him away to fight him, then you must get the Dragon Ball and leave and wish for the one you call Piccolo."

Apia smirked "Sounds like a plan good luck."

Nail left without anything else to say.

Dende handed the three Z fighters the Dragon Ball.

"Before you go I must inform you that the Dragon Balls can only be unlocked if you speak the language of the Namekian's so I think it be best if you took me with you."

He said his face bright he trusted the three enough and he was almost fond of them well everyone except the short hot tempered one (Vegeta)

Apia chuckled and placed a hand on his head "Just don't slow us down kid." he laughed a cheerful and bubbly laugh.

Apia unlike most people of the royal family was fond of kids when her and Radditz kidnapped Gohan she was a bit cautious on what she thought Radditz would do to him.

Just as they all had planned Freiza had easily fallen into Nail's trap and they were able to bring Piccolo back as Piccolo had asked.

Radditz was in a way glad to have Piccolo return within the three months on Earth they had formed somewhat of friendship being similar in personality and all.

As they flew freely in the air Apia felt trapped, one man was fighting for what was his being her mate and the other was fighting for something that was no longer or will ever be his.

(Flashback)

Not long before the rein of the evil tyrant Freiza there was a young red skinned boy wandering the vacant streets of Vegetasai.

He was free from being imprisoned by the Saiyans for something in which he was falsely accused of (but that is a whole other story).

All because he was no longer held prisoner doesn't mean he wasn't free.

That's probably the main reason why he hated them so, they were nothing but heartless and evil freaks of nature.

And no matter what he did he wasn't Saiyan therefore he wasn't good enough.

Young and homeless was his story he was the mere age of 16 and had accidentally crashed on to Vegetasai from his home planet.

Then was falsely accused for trying to murder innocent 3rd class and was imprisoned but let out a few months later for no particular reason probably so they can watch him starve to death.

Jeice couldn't see passed how cruel they were; freedom was supposed to be something to celebrate but for him nothing changed.

(With Apia)

"Oh just stay a little bit longer." begged a fellow female upperclassmen suit being unzipped and her chest being kissed by some Saiyan.

Apia gently pushed her away "I'd love to stay but I've got to go." she slurred.

She had already stayed long enough, if she stayed much longer she wouldn't have the strength to walk back everything around her spun and changed from blurry to clear over and over again and she felt invincible when in all reality she was weaker than usual.

14 was her age a mere child involved with grown up vices such as drinking and almost being raped multiple times.

Pitiful, that was exactly what her mother would have said if she had seen her right now.

Apia slowly staggered through the door making contact with the fresh air through the alcoholic stench she wore.

She then stumbled holding herself against the frame of the entrance door.

She pushed herself off of it with her other arm as she desperately gasped for air.

(With Jeice)

Just when he had decided to settle in for the night his gaze focused on a young Saiyan girl stumbling to catch her balance.

He chuckled Stupid monkey finally got what she deserves.

That was before he saw her fall right on her face as her body lay lifeless in the middle of the street.

Something persuaded him to see if she were okay.

Then he shrugged it off he were probably dead anyhow.

He turned on one heel to leave once and for all but soon after a few minutes of debating went by in his head;he decided to at least check up on her.

He sighed heavily and walked toward the mystery she Saiyan that had just passed out on a night such as this one it was cold and dark the three moons that circled the planet were all full gazing their light upon the little planet.

When she was right below him he knelt to her side and flipped her over to in a way unmask her identity.

Her head bobbed to the side, strands of her onyx hair masked her face as if blocking the moons shine.

His nose wrinkled she smelt horrible, she was completed and without a doubt intoxicated.

She was so young she had the most fragile looking body he had ever seen.

He knew well that the Saiyans aged slowly but there was no possible way she could have been older than him he knew that much.

He looked around this town was dead not one person in sight she was all alone drunk.

He gently lifted her up bridal style he looked down the strands revealing the angel underneath and she was indeed the most beautiful Saiyan he had ever seen.

He marveled at her complexion for what seemed like years and then she softly mumbled something he couldn't understand she was speaking in a language in which he could understand but it was obvious she was to weary to even make words.

Apia wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck as she felt completely safe breathing in hi musky yet foreign scent.

"Who..are you?" she asked weakly her voice muffled against his chest.

He heard her even when her voice was muffled, and was just stunned on how she could even cope properly after being hung over with a total stranger carrying her.

Amazing!

Instead of answering her question he asked her a question instead "Where shall I take you?" he asked politely.

(With Apia)

She felt unbelievably safe in his embrace.

She couldn't stand to go back t the kingdom if anyone saw her like this she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

So when he asked her where he could take her she shrugged no matter where she was she was never in any danger at all she was a Saiyan better yet a Saiyan princess.

She shrugged "Wherever you want."

God, he smelt masculine.

He stopped walking "What?" she heard him ask.

She was positive he probably thought she was crazy but she figured anywhere was better than the kingdom right now even if it was with a total stranger.

"You heard me wherever." she said stronger this time.

She felt hi head turn side to side "I couldn't."

"You can, and you will." she ordered no matter how out o it she was she was still princess.

(Back with Jeice)

Jeice stared at her, she was fearless

He couldn't even fathom if it were someone else picking her up, A Saiyan most likely just picked her up and began to rape her.

It hurt Jeice to think that and he thanked the stars above that he had found her and even after meeting her for this short time he swore to keep her safe Saiyan or not.

"Fine." he agreed.

He found the spot where he was going to sleep and let her have it instead.

It was a bunch of clothe stacked in a way that made it look like a mattress.

Even in the darkness of the night he could easily spot her beauty and it took him back he never thought he'd ever be fond of a Saiyan, never in his wildest dreams had that ever been considered yet alone happen.

As she snuggled in she had to ask one last question "Who are you?" she asked again.

He smiled softly "You can call me Jeice."

Her face brightened a bit and fell just as quickly "Who am I?" she slurred a bit.

The mot beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. he answered in his head.

"I don't know." he said sadly, he wished he knew her name, he wished he knew how to ease her pain, he wished he could understand his sudden love for a Saiyan, the race he had hated for years and now it all changed.

He knew perfectly well she would know exactly who she was when she awoke in a few hours but it was now that mattered.

She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning they woke up side to side as the sun shown on that beautiful day.

A Saiyan came over and growled "What's going on here?"

Jeice had already gotten up an unknowingly threw his blanket on top of Apia.

"None of my business concerns you." he said getting up in his face.

The Saiyan chuckled "So you are that filthy prisoner well you can go right back." he grabbed his arm only for it to be snatched away by Jeice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jeice cautioned.

Another Saiyan guard came and grabbed hold of Jeice he was about to be sent right back to the place he came from when Apia came.

The guard did not see his face but heard her shout at him "Shut up bitch this doesn't concern you."

She shot a blasts at the guard and kicked the other across the face.

She dusted herself off and fixed her hair "No one calls me such names and lives to tell the tale." she explained.

Jeice looked at her she seemed so familiar.

She sighed "You lied to me." she said.

Jeice looked at her strangely "I did no such thing."

She went up to him "yes you did you said you didn't know who I was."

Jeice half laughed "That's because I don't."

She turned and sighed turning her head as she fixed the mattress "You are dense it's me the Princess of all Saiyans,Apia."

He gasped not too long ago he hated every Saiyan and now here he was falling in love falling head over heels with the Princess of them all.

She smirked "I guess you didn't know, fine then I thank you Jeice." she said placing a hand on his chest.

His breath got caught in her throat and she noticed "I'll see you around just don't get anymore trouble okay?" she winked and swayed away.

He watched her There she went Apia the girl he loved already, Apia.

(End of Flashback)

Apia snapped out of the memory they had already gathered all the Dragon Balls as Vegeta like the fool he was fell asleep so they could easily make their wish without him interfering.

They set all the Dragon Balls in a little circle as they blinked and the sky darkened.

She looked in awe as a giant Dragon appeared from the balls.

"What is your first wish?" he asked his deep voice rumbling throughout the sky.

Dende turned to us "What is it?"

That's it guys sorry it took me so long to update but I've been super busy with my forum End of the Trolls!

So yeah bye!


	35. The Wish

Apia chapter 35

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx:it was sweet wasn't it?**

**PokemonFreak90: Thanks so much for the story idea I've actually thought of a few ideas for it.**

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: Thanks!**

**Kathalla: Eh he'll live wait not if he doesn't have immortality LOL**

**Daughterofrisingsun: What a sweet heart! And no he wouldn't ha ha.**

**Mistress of Butterflies: It's okay but when you know who comes in the Android Saga you'll review more I'm sure of it.**

**SuPaTwEaK: Your right I should have clarified that huh? Thanks I like doing Flashbacks I'll try to straighten them out. And thanks for the tips girl.**

Radditz stared up at the Dragon before them it was also unreal the whole thought that one Dragon could grant you anything your heart desires.

Apia looked over at Dende "Bringing Piccolo back to life is our only objective so if you would ask him to bring him to life."

Dende outstretched his arms "Very well then."

He looked up at the Dragon floating up above him.

"Porunga deda yesvasa toro unu!" he called out.

Porunga nodded "Your wish has been granted."

Apia looked down at the little Namekian "Is there any way we can preserve the last two wishes?"

Dende looked doubtful "Only if we leave Porunga here he'll get impatient but who knows whether will need the last two in the future."

Jeice heard a small chirp come from his scouter "Apia! I think Vegeta' on his way."

Apia and everyone else looked up at the sky but the sky was so dark they couldn't see him but then again they didn't have to.

Apia pulled Dende behind her.

Krillin stuck behind Jeice and Gohan behind his Uncle.

The black clouds split as if cared from the monster that had broken through them.

Vegeta landed in front of everyone "So is this the almighty wish granter? The one you insects stole from me?"

"Stole?" Radditz asked in disbelief.

Vegeta turned and growled like an enraged animal which in all reality he was.

"Vegeta cut this out! I have no idea what you were planning to do with these Dragon Balls but if there is one thing I do know is that it is not for the benefits for anyone other than yourself!" Apia said as she got into a fighting stance.

Jeice sneered "This is not the time Freiza will be after us Nail wouldn't have stood a chance it was a mere distraction we have to work together or else we are all better off like the Namekians."

Vegeta shook his head "Not a chance! If you let me grant my wish I can defeat Freiza no sweat."

"And you're an even bigger fool than I thought we'd never let you have it your way it's obvious you're up to no good as much as I hate to admit it Jeice is right, we have to work together or you'll be killed along with every living thing on this planet and everyone in the universe." Radditz said.

Vegeta sneered "You all are cowards I'm ashamed that my own sister is just as weak and cowardly as a dancing fool,3rd class Saiyan, a child Namekian, a bald monk, and the son of an even worse 3rd class."

Apia smirked "Alright Vegeta go ahead make your wish but in the meantime we're going to find Piccolo so go ahead knock yourself out."

Everyone played along and followed behind her.

"I can sense Piccolo his energy feels different than before as if he were a whole different person."

Radditz nodded "I know he does feel stronger you think he did some training in the other world?"

She turned her head "Well.. I guess but his energy feels different I can't explain it but I sense another presence."

Jeice looked doubtful "Is that even possible?"

"With all the things I've seen so far I wouldn't doubt it."

Krillin twiddled his thumbs "Hey you guys is this Freezer guy as tough as you say becuase if so I don't think I will be much help you guys are Saiyans and a Ginyu and I'm just an Earthling."

Gohan smiled "Oh Krillin I'm half Earthling don't feel bad I'm sure you'll help jut fine."

"There he is!" Apia shouted as she pointed fom above.

They all landed.

"Piccolo!" shouted Gohan.

Piccolo turned to looked at Gohan "Where am I?"

Dende smiled "Welcome to Planet Namek your home planet."

Piccolo looked around "M-my home?"

Apia nodded "Well what do you think I know it sucks to be sent here just to fight some stupid lizard but at least now we have one more person to help we're unstoppable."

Dende gasped softly "Nail is that you?"

Everyone turned to face Dende "Nail?"

He nodded "He is, you guys must have merged somehow."

Piccolo nodded That is corrects Dende."

Jeice rubbed his head "You mean to tell me that those Namekians joined bodies?"

Radditz rolled his eyes "Yes you idiot aren't you listening?"

Apia groaned "Will you guys please quit it this is and will never be the time ou only task now is to find Freiza and stop him before he does anything else it's about time we teach him a lesson I can't wait to get my hands on him."

Radditz nodded "Neither can I who thought we would be the ones to avenge our people."

"Alright guys it's time let's go."

"Oh no need."

Everyone turned at the smirking lizard.

"Well Apia here is you chance since you are so eager to get your hands on me and everything." he chuckled.

Piccolo pushed Apia back slightly "If you don't mind I'll be the one to challenge him myself."

Apia looked at him strangely "Do you actually think you'll have what it takes?"

He smiled "Positive."

Freiza sighed "I can't wait to rid this foolish planet of you disgusting creatures."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not going anywhere you'll soon see that what I have to show you might make you regret every part of that sentence."

"Oh will I now?"

Radditz looked around "I think we should move away from here I think Piccolo has got this under control."

"I hope your right." Gohan said "Good luck Piccolo!"

They all cleared out as they watched from afar.

Piccolo brought his arms down with balled fists and started to power up.

Freiza watching with a bored expression.

_This is definitely going to be our advantage with Freiza being so cocky he'll never think and by the feel of it Piccolo has grown very strong I never doubted him for a second._ Radditz thought and chuckled to himself.

Apia looked at him "That power it's much greater than before if hecan keep thi up he'll e mopping the floor with Freiza but then again I have been wrong we know Piccolo is tough but so is Freiza and I can hardly think on what he is really capable of even if the battle goes in our favor we still have to stay on guard we have no idea what Freiza might have up his sleeve it'd be better off if we just come up with a plan."

Radditz nodded "I have a feeling your right."

She smirked "Well of course I am."

The battle had begun Piccolo already showing off his power to the tyrant and it was paying off no one could even comprehend it, it was so unreal in every perspective of it who thought a merger would bring such amazing power.

Freiza was losing and it was good news for everyone.

Apia smiled slightly "Maybe I was being a bit paranoid, at least we know now that we'll be able to stop him much quicker than expected."

Radditz couldn't help but smile as well Apia's smile just always brought joy to him.

"Well maybe we won't be able to avenge our people but at least we will be able to watch him suffer, besides not just our people have been killed by him hundreds of Namekians have been killed in our short time here."

Jeice looked at them "Hey check this out."

Apia turned to look along with Radditz as they saw Freiza stumble up and growl "Why you!"

And then it happened he changed into a monster in which no one had ever saw coming.

Nobody to know what this transformation could really do.

Sorry about the long update and short chapter I'm really sick and this is all I could conger up at the moment.


	36. Get Out Alive

Apia chapter 36

**XXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Thanks and no I doubt it. LOL and yeah sorry about that I hope this chapter is better I am a bit overwhelmed with the mess up on the forum but I will try harder to make sure that doesn't happen again.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yes we all missed Piccolo well I did anyway. The drawn out Freiza saga has begun.**

**Mistress of Butterflies: Well we aren't too far from the Android Saga after I finish Freiza I have a game plan. Thanks girlie.**

**PokemonFreak90: LOL it's like "No." and Vegeta gets all cranky ha ha.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Yeah sorry I actually had slight writer's block and I was like freaking out LOL**

**SuPaTwEaK: Thanks girl I can't wait to see your review.**

He was winning! It was a grand sight to see to every spectator sitting around as they watched Piccolo put on a beautiful performance even after Freiza transformed.

Freiza's transformation had both sickened and worried everyone who was there everyone except Piccolo who was in no way surprised as if he knew this would happen.

Not like he needed to.

Everyone had shared smiles as they watched in both disbelief and relief.

(With Vegeta)

"Dammit!" he growled as the Dragon had not once but denied him his wish numerous times.

Porunga was starting to get annoyed "You are trying my patience please tell me your wish in Namekian so we may move on."

Vegeta looked at him stupidly "You mean to tell me I have to speak the language of the Nameks in order for you to fulfill my wish?"

"That is correct." he stated simply.

Vegeta screamed "That brat!"

Porunga placed a hand on his chin "Why do I get all the creeps?"

(Back with Apia)

Radditz had pointed out something that Apia had not yet thought of.

Freiza in no way looked worried at the thought that he was losing it was possible that he had another transformation up his sleeve.

"That does seem possible not to mention it sounds like something Freiza would do that slimy lizard."

"Well even if he does pull fast one we are still plenty strong enough to take him." Radditz reassured placing a hand on her shoulder that in a way brought her comfort.

Something had been bothering Apia for a while though all because her and Radditz were plenty strong didn't mean Jeice was.

"I'll be right back there is something I must do."

Radditz nodded as she crept over to where Jeice was knelt down.

"Hey."

He looked up and smirked "Wanted a break from Radditz." she frowned.

"Not quite, I actually wanted to talk to you about something that had been bothering me for a while."

He laid down arms behind his head as he patted the spot behind him she looked around to see what Radditz was doing but he was too sucked in with the match going on in front of him.

She reluctantly laid alongside him as he smiled.

"So what is it?"

She rolled her eyes at the cocky/confident tone in his voice.

"Look Jeice I have a feeling that this battle against Freiza has not yet begun and I don't want you to be put in the cross fire is something did happen."

He turned on his side his arms supporting his head as he tried to read her face.

She was worried about him.

"Well what do you suppose I do I can't just leave?"

Apia sighed "I didn't finish see back when we were, you know?"

"A couple." he said filling in her blank.

Her throat went dry at the word "Yes, well I stumbled upon some coordinates from my mother' friend Councilmen Remo. And one of them was to your home planet, Planet Red Magma."

He gasped "Are you serious?"

Apia nodded "Well of course I am."

He kissed her cheek and smiled as she blushed madly and scowled all at the same time trying to act like it didn't affect her.

Jeice knew this was the one and only time he could do it without getting all hell beaten out of him by a certain 3rd class Saiyan.

"Thank you Apia."

She shook her head "Don't..."

"Apia don't try to pretend that we weren't at one point head over heels in love for one another." he said placing a hand on her cheek which was quickly pushed away.

"That was a long time ago I was a naive child only 14, 15."

"Well at least I was and still am."

"Jeice please not now you know how much Radditz means to me."

"I know doesn't mean I care." he concluded.

She sneered "Would you stop acting like a pig already?"

"It depends what will you give me if I don't."

She raised a fist and planted a serious look upon her face.

He gulped "You win."

She chucked softly "I think you should get going, your coordinates are here." she pulled out a piece of paper.

He looked at her strangely "How do.."

She looked down kind of embarrassed "I held onto them to remember you." she said trying to hide the shyness that crept in her voice he cleared her throat "So I wouldn't forget how much of a pain in the rear you could be that is."

He smirked "I'm a pain in your rear huh I can always ease your pain." he winked as she rolled her eyes in response.

She pushed him "Would you just go."

He turned a sad yet serious expression crept on his lips "Will I ever see you again?"

She shrugged "I don't know."

He held her hand "I promise to find you again after all this clears."

"Bye Jeice."

He kissed her hand and left.

She sighed and grabbed a fist full of her hair what was she thinking she's mated and yet she has feelings for not one but two men.

Oh boy.

(Flashback)

Apia sat beside her father as they like many times before spoke about the issues of the Planet but Apia's mind ran elsewhere.

After her and Jeice's attraction she found it hard to forget him she had to see him again someway, somehow.

So that's when she secretly decided she'd sneak out the kingdom and find him out in the city.

_He had to be there_ she thought a she climbed out of her bedroom window.

She didn't even take the chance to read his ki. Not like it would have worked there was too many people in Vegetasai to single out on person.

She shook her head as she looked up at the sky littered with millions of luminous stars there glow making this night o memorable.

Apia seemed hypnotized by the beauty of the heart wrenching sight that she had slowly drifted across the ground her whole body feeling the freedom that had brought a smile to her lips.

She twirled and laughed what a feeling indeed.

She was free! Not just physically but mentally and emotionally.

(With Jeice)

Was it really a good idea to be so near to the castle if he got caught, no he wasn't going to get caught he was going to see the Princess.

He was truly crazy for thinking it but his body kept pulling him into the direction in which he was going but should he go empty handed?

And as if on cue he looked down at a handful of freshly bloomed dew covered white Cebella's (named after the queen herself)

He lifted them and smiled at how perfect they were they would be able to come close to matching Apia's perfection well close enough if they didn't break down at the mere sight of her and how overwhelming it was.

(With Apia)

She spotted a constellation that according to Uncle Zorn was the legend of the great Nuna a Saiyan warrior who could sway any creature's heart except the one she truly loved.

It was her favorite tale she was still a little girl she loved legends of her ancestors they were reminders of her family's greatness.

She had her eye's captured by the sight of Nuna's star and she sighed "Jeice where could you be?"

(With Jeice)

The flower's beauty was enough to marvel at and it stunned Jeice to see where the flowers were pointing, it was a constellation that was also being admired by a petite bystander lay low in the grass.

A smile overruled Jeice's face as he slowly approached the little girl in the midst of green.

"Is it really you?" he asked from a distance.

He never thought he'd see such a reaction come from her as she turned in unspeakable delight "Jeice." she said breathlessly.

(With Apia)

He smirked softly "My princess I in all my life has never seen such beauty as exotic as yours."

Her prince was here, to rescue her.

There was no use in pretending she loved him.

She stood and slowly approached him a balled up fist pressed up against her chest as she took in the moment.

She wrapped her hands around his their eyes dancing with one another "Are these for me?" she asked slight excitement coloring her words.

He nodded meekly holding out his hand.

Her trembling hands tried to handle the delicate objects with care.

"Apia, have you come for me?" she blushed madly trying to hide her face but it was revealed as his fingers cupped her chin lifting her lip to meet his oh so gently.

The wind was knocked from her as she let her heart control her hands still being just as innocent as she pretended to be.

It was as if she were kissing two rose petals coated in a foreign yet musky, masculine scent.

(With Jeice)

He lifted her as her hands dug into his mass of snow white hair.

He hugged her their lips breaking, Jeice never once believing if he didn't break it he could control himself he shivered against her "Runaway with me." he asked and persuaded.

(With Apia)

"With you?" she asked the joy of it all, all too real.

He nodded.

"Please?" she asked.

Here she was having the idea of running away as long as she could remember and yet she never was willing until Jeice had offered it to her to go with him to always have him for herself have to live without the weight of being princess on her shoulders.

But why was it she was never willing to take the fall unless she had someone to do it with her?

Jeice could feel her pain. "We will but give me some time to plan it out then we will run away from here anywhere you want."

She jumped down in front of him "I've waited this long I can wait even longer."

He pressed his forehead on hers as he chuckled, "That's exactly what I want to here, give me 3 half-moons (2 months)." she nodded.

"I'll be here at this spot awaiting for how expedition off to the unknown."

The two were in for what was ever in store.

Or at least they had thought.

-/-/-/-/1 month later-/-/-/-/

Apia was sitting down as her father explained the arrival of a powerful man named Freiza.

This Freiza's name gave Apia chills.

The only thing throughout the entire conversation that had struck her was the names of Freiza's men, Jeice among them.

There was no mistaking that this man was her Jeice he used her as if she were nothing or did he?

At that moment without letting anyone know she sobbed in her bedroom as her world came crashing down all around her the love beating her from the inside out.

She swore up and down that she'd keep her love stuffed deep within.

(End of Flashback)

Apia chuckled softly "Jeice and his promises." she knew she'd never see him again but he had to admit it was nice seeing him again to think she would have given everything up for him and now he was not even on her top 5 of things she wanted now.

She turned to see the one thing she would give everything up for now.

As soon as Freiza was out of the way she was anxious to see what life was in store for them and she couldn't wait to find out.


	37. The Ghastly Vision

Apia Chapter 37

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: its okay Apia knows that or does she? Nice name by the way ;)**

**Mistress of Butterflies: LOL! **

**SuPaTwEaK: Do you really? So do I.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yes they love each other very much but what kind of story would it be if I didn't add some drama?**

Apia woke up to the sound of her mate growling at the unknown.

She lazily lifted her head to touch his shoulder "Radditz? What's wrong?" she figured it had to do with Freiza but why had someone died?

Radditz's chest heaved his face was paralyzed as if he had seen a ghost.

"Apia I want you to stay here, hide I'll handle this." he went to leave but Apia just stopped him "Wait why?"

He shook his head and gulped "It's nothing just hide, get out of here." Apia went to argue when Radditz yelled "NOW!"

Apia flinched and drew back she'd never seen him like this _I'll save him._ she thought.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, his lips almost touching hers "Please."

Apia shook her head stubbornly "I'll hide but I refuse to leave you, has Piccolo lost?"

Upset with her refusal he sighed "Not yet but Freiza has transformed once again and is power is amazing, Piccolo will loose and I must now step in."

His last 5 words were lodged into her heart like a deadly disease. "No." she gripped him tightly her face in the crook of his neck that was covered in salty sweat but she didn't care "You'll die." she gasped.

Radditz's hand rested on her back his eyes closed trying to catch his breath "No, I'll come back I promise get Kakarot to healing chamber and get Krillin and Gohan to stay with the Dragon Balls we may need them."

Apia was more worried and uncertain than she had ever been in her whole life; What if this were her last time with Radditz?

Radditz could feel her worry "Hey!" he called to her catching her attention.

"I'll return, alive and this will all be over. My love for you is greater and stronger than anything this creature thinks he has."

His words were strong and comforting "Kick his ass." she said smiling.

He kissed her and walked in front of the ungodly creature.

"Quick! Gohan, Krillin, Dende follow me we have some business to settle." she instructed as they scurried to Goku's side to take him to a healing chamber.

Apia motioned them "Hurry we haven't much time we have to move quickly!"

They jumped in the air and flew closely behind the Saiyan Princess.

"Gohan take your father to the healing chamber we'll meet you with the Dragon Balls it seems as if we still have Vegeta to deal with the sky hasn't brightened up yet." Gohan being the well behaved child he is did exactly as ordered.

It was odd to see that Vegeta was nowhere around and the Dragon hover impatiently over his original spot.

"Okay, you two stay here until I give you orders to make a wish, I'm going to help Radditz in his fight I'm sure Vegeta went to join as well he's been waiting for this day far too long."

Krillin placed a hand on her arm "Good luck." Dende smiled "Yes please return safetly Apia I like you."

Apia gave them a thumbs up and left it was weird for someone to say they enjoyed her presence.

She smiled slightly landing back in front of the battle where Vegeta was speaking to the new Freiza and Radditz.

(With Radditz)

"Vegeta you can't fight him by yourself!" Radditz reasoned as he watched his brother-in-law fix his gloves.

"All because you can't stand up aginst him doesn't mean I can't I'm a Saiyan Elite."

Radditz sneered turning his head to the side "You sicken me your nothing but a prideful pain in my-."

"Would you two cut it out so I may kill you two?" transformation 3 Freiza shouted.

Vegeta laughed "Your nothing but a waste of my time, you see I have fulfilled the legend I am a Super Saiyan."

Radditz turned to him "You can't be serious."

Ignoring Radditz's comment he nodded as he watched Freiza stand in shock "That's right so the only thing you should be doing is running." Vegeta chuckled.

Freiza shook his head "Oh don't tell me you're going to threaten me with myths now, where is the rest of the legends so they can stand against me?" he laughed at his somewhat funny joke.

A Super Saiyan Vegeta? Never, Vegeta wasn't capable of such power he was far too arrogant.

Radditz scoffed "Could we fight him now Vegeta empty threats aren't going to win this battle."

Vegeta turned "How about you sit back and hide like my sister and witness true power!" he barked.

Radditz had to hold back the urge to face palm himself, Vegeta was going to get killed because he was too proud to admit that Freiza was too much for him to handle.

How sad. But he couldn't just let Vegeta getting himself killed overall he was still Apia's brother and the last thing Radditz needed was for his mate to give him greif for not stopping him.

Radditz sighed and stepped in front of the Prince back facing him his attention on Freiza. "Let's go Freiza."

(With Apia)

She bit hard on her lower lip as she watched them begin to battle as Vegeta stood like a fool.

She chuckled Vegeta was always arrogant and it never did help him with anything he did but Radditz kept his head on at all times and that's exactly why they were going to stop Freiza once and for all!

_My love, come back to me in one piece._ she prayed.

A flash of light interrupted her whole reality it was a picture of what looked like Freiza but he still looked different and if Apia didn't know any better she'd say that it was another transformation.

She gasped could Freiza be all that powerful? Was there no end to it?

The thought of Freiza's never ending power was almost too much to believe.

But Vegeta on the other hand it didn't seem like something he'd do have all that power and keep it hidden.

If anything he'd boast about it like the fool he acted like.

Then again she wouldn't doubt him just yet if Vegeta were telling the truth they'd have Freiza begging for mercy that thought quite pleasing.

(Back with Radditz)

The battle Radditz had wanted ever since he was young was happening who would have thought he'd be the one to avenge his people.

This transformation was evenly matched with Radditz's max power.

If he stayed focused he could finally stop Freiza but only if this was Freiza's true power.

And he prayed to the stars above that it was because if no he better change tactics there was no fear in Freiza's eyes and that in a way worried him.

Maybe Freiza still had a lot more power could Radditz even hold up to him now?

(Back with Apia)

After studying Freiza from a distance she realized that her vision like always was true.

Now she had only one option she had to wait for Kakarot to heal, if then he could turn in to a Super Saiyan and rid Freiza from this planet at last but Kakarot still had 2 hours left to go they had to stall Freiza even if he transformed or else they will end up putting the universe in danger and Apia absolutely refused to let another person die under her watch she refused!

Okay it's short and I can't seem to help it UGH! It's better than nothing but this is the beginning of the drawn out Freiza saga! Well at least to this story it is.


	38. Freiza's True Ability

Apia chapter 38

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Radditz/Apia are a cute couple huh? Yes Vegeta can definitely be one sometimes.**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Ha ha yeah Freiza! Did your name come from my story or am I just flattering myself.**

**SuPaTwEaK: Yeah Pride plus Vegeta equals bad. Yes they are.**

**Kathalla: LOL!**

So far so good.

Neither Radditz nor Vegeta was dead and they were actually holding themselves pretty well and Apia was beginning to have high hopes but the battle was not yet won.

There was still the next transformation to worry about and until she sees how they manage to fair against him nothing is set in stone.

But after studying the way both men fought she realized that Vegeta seemed awfully brutal for stalling unless Radditz was just stalling and failed to let Vegeta know about his plan. She had seen Radditz fight not to mention fight with and alongside him and he wasn't fighting for real he was stalling! He must sense that Freiza has more to his strength than he is letting on.

Radditz was so intelligent.

Unlike most male Saiyans he didn't let his ego or pride get in the way of anything of course he could be quite harsh but he was very tolerant very much like herself but Apia after a while found herself becoming quite soft but she to did sometimes get caught in herself that's exactly why Radditz was the perfect mate he kept her straight her better half you might say.

Even with the a battle such as the one in front of her Apia was still a child of only 17 and she soon found herself drifting off into girlish thoughts maybe her and Radditz would live together on Capsule Corp. territory and possibly form a family.

Now the thought of a child caught Apia off guard even when she was the one thinking it she couldn't even think of raising a child.

What would it be? Look like? Act like?

Her and Radditz parents.

She was surprised she hadn't had a child yet. They had engaged in love making several times unprotected and yet she in no way felt different and the thought of a child never once occurred until just now.

She didn't even want to get married (something Bulma had mentioned time and time again) it sounded completely overrated the thought of walking down an aisle and expressing feelings through words then making the male buy jewelry it was as if the Earthlings made being mated a joke.

The thought made her a tad upset so she decided to check up on the battle and when he did she wished she hadn't the monster had erupted and it was just like in her vision.

"Radditz watch out he is much stronger than before!" she shouted she wasn't actually sure on what the transformation could do but based on the previous transformations she was going to assume that this was like all the other's.

The beaten Piccolo staggered over to Apia's side "What is it?"

Apia turned to him a slight joy to see he was still breathing she cleared her throat "It's Freiza's final transformation."

Piccolo looked doubtful "Are you sure."

Apia looked down actually she wasn't but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that thi transformation was unlike all the others she could sense it.

"Well, I'm not 100 percent but if you sense that power you'd understand why I think so."

Piccolo looked toward Freiza and Apia could have sworn she saw him stumble backwards a sweat made its way on his green forehead he gulped and gasped "H-How could he become so powerful when I fought him he was only half this strength."

"Freiza has only been toying with us if you remember your fight you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in no way afraid of ny newfound strength we conjured up because all this time he knew he could beat that." she informed sternly. "I'm afraid the battle has just begun every move we make will be crucial we'll need a plan."

Piccolo shook his head "As much as I agree with your logic you have to understand that we have no idea what this transformation his capable of, therefore we can't find a weakness or think of anyone strong enough."

Apia grunted "If that Freiza even lays a finger on anyone of them especially Radditz I will teach him a thing or two."

(With Radditz and Vegeta)

"What has he done?" Radditz asked.

Vegeta smirked "He just changed his form is all."

Radditz was too busy sensing that enormous power to even listen to what Vegeta had to say.

"That power it's unreal, both of us working together couldn't even stop him."

_No I can't say that, Apia is down there and if Freiza even thinks he can harm her in any way he has got a lot more coming!_

That thought almost mentally convinced him to step in and fight him one on one but he had to play it safe Vegeta was his only hope to even stand a chance.

"Vegeta listen if we want to survive we'll have to fight Freiza _together_." Vegeta looked reluctant.

"Oh is that so? Maybe for a weak 3rd class like yourself but-"

Radditz sneered and grabbed Vegeta by the collar "Look here your sister also known as my mate is down there, maybe you have nothing to lose, but I do! I promised I'd return and that is exactly what I intend on doing; so if you even think that you can beat Freiza on your own go ahead get yourself killed. But you're going out alone." he pushed Vegeta roughly.

Vegeta speechless he had seen the intense love of one for their mate before but never like this.

He growled "Fine we'll work together, but just this once!" Radditz huffed and turned to Freiza.

"Hey Freiza! How would you like to face a Super Saiyan?" he asked cockily.

Freiza chuckled "You are truly a fool do you know that is but a stupid myth we have gone over this."

Radditz shook his head in disapproval "Oh no I have with my own eyes seen this Super Saiyan and compared to that your power is completely and utterly lame."

Freiza's vein had popped out on Radditz's last syllable.

"What do you know about power you stupid monkey!"

Radditz smirked "Mr. Stupid Monkey to you."

Freiza charged at Radditz knocking him into the hard surface of the Namekian planet.

Vegeta took that hit as his cue to hit Freiza which in every way failed miserably he was just too fast.

(With Apia)

After seeing Radditz get hit the first time that was all the reason she needed to jump in well until Piccolo grabbed hold of her wrists "No Apia this is their fight you'll distract Radditz from his fight and he'll end up losing do you want that?"

Apia didn't want to see her loved one hurt but she most defiantly didn't want to watch him get killed she stopped pulling and sat alongside Piccolo.

_Radditz please for me for everything we are please destroy Freiza stop him before he hurts anyone else and most importantly for our child._


	39. The Storm

Apia chapter 39

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Yeah kill Radditz and xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx will kick your butt *hides behind her* yeah I should have concluded that from your picture LOL**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Desperate times call for desperate measures and yes they are so cute LOL**

**Chimera prime: Who knows you'll have to find out. And I hope you continue to review I'd appreciate it.**

**RaditzandVegetalover: Thank you I'm so glad you decided to review and I hope you continue.**

Each blow Radditz received was like a blow to Apia's fragile heart making it harder and harder for her to watch.

She tried to run to the rescue but Piccolo's words echoed in her head.

No matter what any of them did they were no match.

The furious faces of both fighters just got harsher with every second.

Each minute that passed was nothing but a painful reminder on how lucky they were to still be breathing.

_Kakarot hurry up and heal, we need you._

Moments later a sick smelling and looking substance had made its way out of Apia on to the ground below her.

She held her stomach "Oh now you pick this time to reveal yourself!"

Piccolo looked at her in horror "Who are you talking to?"

She huffed a both him and the sick feeling in her stomach "I know you Namekians are asexual so I'll spell this out for you, I'm pregnant." Piccolo even more terrified.

"Now!" he said hints of anger sneaking in.

"Look, I didn't find out until a few hours go myself, even if I had known before I came here I would have come anyhow I wouldn't let Radditz have all the fun." she explained holding her stomach tighter due to the intense pain.

Piccolo's eyes looked as if they were to fall out at any moment "Have you told Radditz yet?"

Apia's face grew sad at the thought "No I can't tell him especially now I couldn't put all that pressure on his shoulders.

Apia was even beginning to think she'd never be able to tell him.

"What would he say?" she thought out loud.

Here Piccolo was with the battle of the century happening right in front of him and he was busy discussing Radditz and Apia's social life with Apia.

"I'm sure Radditz will tolerate it." Piccolo stated dryly.

Apia turned in a flash teeth bared as if she were dog and Piccolo had just took her bone from her mouth. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Piccolo gulped lightly "What I meant to say was.."

"Forget it!" she barked.

(With Radditz)

At this moment it was made clear that with every blow he gave he was losing energy and Freiza was still in perfect shape.

Vegeta was growing uncontrollably frustrated and it wouldn't be long before he met his breaking point with the tyrant.

And in all honesty Radditz was a bit scared on what actual power Vegeta may actually have once his rage settles in.

It may be he just might turn Super like his brother had.

That's it! If Radditz allowed Vegeta to get angry he'll turn Super Saiyan and stop Freiza.

Like a car that crashed into another he stopped dead in his tracks as he let Vegeta handle this battle.

Vegeta was already getting very close and Radditz was waiting anxiously.

_Come on Vegeta._

Who thought two minutes could feel like 3 weeks. That was exactly how Radditz felt and as soon he heard Vegeta speak those two words of pure anger relief washed over him.

"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta growled like the pur of a brand new race car engine.

Radditz chuckled and literally launched himself 3 feet into the air. This was the moment of truth!

"Goodbye Freiza prepare to meet your inevitable doom." he whispered a fit of chuckles clouding his words.

(With Apia)

It was obvious to everyone but Freiza and Vegeta how happy Radditz was. But why?

Vegeta was angrier then he had ever been in his entire life and yet she saw her mate jumping for joy.

Had they planned something possibly?

And Apia received the same answer, utter silence.

"Radditz what are you planning?" she chuckled lightly without anyone but her and the gods to hear.

Her gaze zoomed in to the smirking man who laughed every so often she had never seen him so happy before.

It made her smile.

(Back with Radditz)

Everything was perfect and then it happened or more like it didn't happen.

Vegeta looked exactly the same as he did minutes ago he was clearly more infuriated then he had ever seen him like before.

And yet, nothing was there something missing? Did he miss something or was it that he had put every last egg he had into Basket Vegeta.

He was surer about this plan then he had been in anything else that entire day.

What was Vegeta doing he wasn't even focusing he was getting thrown like a dirty, broken rag doll.

Freiza was straight up torturing Vegeta in front of the eyes of everyone.

"No!" Radditz huffed flying at full speed to his brother in law's rescue and all there was left to greet him was a fist landed at his face and excruciating pain to deal with as he crashed into the ground in a complete failed attempt to be the hero.

(Back with Apia)

"Piccolo let me go he isn't getting up!" she cried.

Piccolo shook his head "Apia this is their battle."

She turned to see a serious scowl Piccolo had put on "Oh and if that were Gohan you wouldn't let me go."

That struck Piccolo, hard. Apia had hit a soft spot and he was forced to release her.

"Radditz, Vegeta!" she called.

Which caused Freiza to drop Vegeta who was being beaten to the inch of his life and he was barely hanging on.

_Stay down Radditz._ she thought softly as she met face to face with the monster who was literally taking everything she ever loved right from her.

"Freiza stop this they are nothing I'll destroy you leave them be!" she threatened horribly shaken she was terrified and yet no matter what happened here she'd go down with her pride and dignity intact.

Freiza stood over Vegeta so Apia couldn't steal him back.

She scowled "Well, are your ears clogged I gave you an order!"

Freiza chuckled darkly his eyes closing finding everything she said amusing.

She stood her face blank annoyed and mad all at once (not a good combination) she was astounding herself by how much self-control she managed to gather up even with both her closest men lay beaten terribly.

"Wait your turn. Let me take out one asshole at a time then I will make do with the rest of the trash I left behind!" Freiza threatened.

But Apia had broken through her sheet of fear she was ready to kill to avenge her people with her every last breath even if she had to die in the process she would stop him.

Forget their plan with Kakarot she'd get through this because she knew that she was plenty strong not just with strength but with intelligence, heart, and most of all pride.

If a Saiyan didn't destroy Freiza she rather the whole universe cower under him instead.

"No I'm tired of waiting for you. Ever since you arrived on my home planet took my first true love (Jeice) away from me, then running my father as if he were one of your pathetic men, and then blowing up my planet and taking my brother under your wing. No I am sick and tired of waiting Freiza I shall stop you here and now and if I don't." she chuckled out of all things she wanted to sound serious which she was but she wanted to be in a small way deadly. "Well that's not going to happen so why wait for pigs to fly?" he got into a fighting stance blocking out all foolish emotions forgetting about the one's she loved. She knew it would all distract her it was here and now.

She would stop him and she would enjoy every delicious moment of his beating.

Freiza moved away from Vegeta slowly and sighed "Very well then no sense arguing with a stupid primate I guess." he stuck out his finger and shot Vegeta in the chest.

The whole scene seemed to slow down Apia turned as she watched the beam go through his chest leaving a whole bloody and hollow.

"Vegeta!" she never thought she'd move so quickly in her life at his side knelt down her knees making a small holes in the soil of Namek.

She shook him "Don't die please! Vegeta you're too strong to die! Wake up!" she cried tears falling down her fair plump pail cheeks.

"Oh Kami Vegeta!" he choked softly "A-Apia." he gasped. It sounded like it took every last breath of oxygen to simply speak her name.

"Yes Vegeta talk to me."

He shook his head "I-I can't-t p-pleas e kill him-m f-for our race and everything w-we stand for."

Apia felt so useless he was slipping away "Vegeta please.."

"Do it." he ordered softly.

She swallowed multiple times "I'll try."

He shook his head once again but this time weaker and much heavier as his head rest in her arms "No you will you're a true Saiyan."

He was clenching her harshly and as soon as his grip released it sunk in Vegeta was dead her baby brother had just died in her arms. She dove her head at his chest and sobbed like a blubbering idiot or that's what she would have said if she had seen some girl do it on TV.

But it was all too real, Vegeta the prince was dead.

She shook the anger taking her body hostage she arose clumsily and met once again face to face with the monster that had done so much harm to her emotionally and now he was to pay.

"!" she screamed her chest going higher than her head as he leaned back letting every ounce of air out.

Freiza watched the ground move away like waves on the seashore when a hurricane came in contact with the water.

He was now down on his hands in knees "What the?"

Apia's power was sky rocketing.

(With Radditz)

He saw it. He really did.

But he still couldn't properly apprehend what was going on.

Yes he had seen the transformation of the Super Saiyan and was it a sight to see but now it was so different.

Radditz considered the fact that one was her brother and the other was his lover but that wasn't it they both transformed the same way and yet.

He shook his head as if his thoughts were pesky house flies.

The sky rumbled, whoever said it was calm before the storm was wrong it had been a storm all along but they were smack dab in the worst part of it.

And that storm's name was Princess Apia.

Her battle cry began to sound like a harsh wind you heard it and yes it frightened you but at the same token it was just the effect of it all.

His storm theory was enhanced when lightning struck the sky the sky was darkened and the whole event was preparing for the worst.

All Freiza's transformations were just plain disturbing and yes frightening but this was the light of the Saiyan race at long last they would give the payback they deserved.

Radditz smiled, he always found her remarkable but now any kind of word or praise did no justice to just how great she actually was.

(With Apia)

The transformation ended as quickly as it had come and she was now colored in a golden aurora her hair was lifted in its pony tail as if it were jumping for joy at its power.

Apia stood stiff staring at her hands in awe.

She had never felt such ecstasy she was truly the light in this time of turmoil.

She was thrilled to see the horrified expression on Freiza's face.

"It looks as if you've seen a ghost Freiza." she breathed deeply looking up into the sky "Trust me you've seen nothing yet."

**Super Apia is here and she is ready to kick some Freiza tush (SuPaTwEaK's way of putting it)**


	40. Radditz's Plan

Apia chapter 40

_**Yeah chapter 40! look how far we've come and we aren't even half way through. LOL but do you guys really want this story to be short?**_

_**Anyhow I would ike to say I do NOT own DBZ I only own Apia and some future charcter I cannot yet tell you about yet 0_0 LOL anyhow on with the story.**_

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Well at least you were sad.**

**RaditzandVegetalover: I love that too LOL! And I'm so glad you decided to review again.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yes he is and Uncle Vegeta and Daddy Radditz OMG!**

**PokemonFreak90: Yes you were right. OMG I was actually listening to that song while writing *starts dancing***

**SuPaTwEaK: Represent Apia is in the his-house.**

Freiza may have been scared but overall he was still very much stubborn and he was to proud to admit that some legend could beat him like he had done to Vegeta it wasn't possible.

"So what all because you created a few light tricks proves NOTHING!" he growled at Apia's smirking face she was so outraged she was ready to blow up anything in her sight.

Apia tried to breathe slowly as she felt her anger regulate in her body it wouldn't be long before she stopped this charade and began to slaughter him.

"I'm still willing to let you back out, if there is one thing that numskull Kakarot taught me its that hatred is not the answer you may back out now because this offer will no longer stand later." she notified.

When Freiza said nothing her face lightened "Very well then."

All sense of knowledge of fighting seemed to evacuate Apia's body.

Her love for her race and brother was all that mattered.

Even with a child in her she didn't seem to care, in this form she was invincible.

(With Radditz)

It was just as he had feared; Apia's rage was beginning to control her.

Although she was a Super Saiyan she was still too angry to have enough sense to properly fight Freiza.

Radditz slammed his clenched fist into the ground "We need Kakarot!"

It couldn't be too long now. he thought hopefully.

Radditz staggered back on his feet holding his aching head.

He had another plan, at this point it was sink or swim and Radditz was still willing to keep swimming.

Radditz darted across the charcoal sky as he looked for Porunga and the three remaining Z fighters.

(With Gohan and the others)

"Why have you three not made a wish I have been here for longer than what I had anticipated, speak NOW!"

Dende frantically waved his hands.

"Please Porunga we need you to be just a tad more patient." he explained in Namekian.

Porunga sighed "Very well, I will try."

Gohan and Krillin both sighed in relief.

Swoosh! Swoosh!

The three all looked up in wonder and another smile appeared.

"Uncle Radditz!" Gohan cheered running up to meet him.

Radditz threw him a quick and slight smile which if you had blinked you would have missed it.

"Gohan, we are in desperate need of your father and his super Saiyan abilities; I have come to the conclusion that..." Radditz trailed off.

Gohan's bright smile grew dim "What's wrong, has something happened?"

Radditz looked troubled "We lost Vegeta." Everyone's eyes wandered to Radditz's tall figure.

"Oh no." Dende gasped his head falling.

Gohan nodded in agreement "What are we going to do now?" he asked anxiously the fear of Freiza coming obviously creeping into his mind.

"Calm down, Apia has become a Super Saiyan."

The three's smile put together seemed to light up the planet slightly "That's awesome!" Krillin said rising a fist above his head.

"But..." Radditz cut in stopping the celebration as quickly as it had begun.

"Apia is hopelessly blinded by her rage and sadness he'll only last so long that's why we need your father do you know if he is done or where he is?"

Gohan thought hard and then he jumped up "Of course I saw a ball of light soar above us not to long before you landed it went too fast for me to sense what it was maybe you should try checking the battle field and if that doesn't work go back to the healing chamber."

Radditz turned to the direction where the brawl was being held and he did sense and extra power level with great power.

He smirked "Always late are you Kakarot." he whispered happily and then he sighed sadly.

"Gohan, my plan I quite, devastating so listen closely let your emotions run free for now as I tell you this news."

Gohan seemed slightly reluctant but it was a tough enough time as it was "Yes." he agreed.

"In order for your father to become a Super Saiyan I have to get him angry enough so he'll transform like he did back on Kame Island." Gohan's face saddened at the memory.

"Yes." he said again.

Radditz hesitated to speak the last part "I will be the one to give up my life so your father can transform."

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

Radditz nodded "It is our only hope; I know it's risky but we need Kakarot and I cannot afford to let Apia get herself killed."

His face then gleamed "This is where you come in as soon as I fall I will need you to wish everyone that was killed by Freiza back to life then with your second wish if things seem to get out of hand send every living being besides Apia, Kakarot, and Freiza here can you handle that?"

Gohan swallowed "I-I think so."

Radditz turned to leave "Good, goodbye Gohan."

Right as Radditz prepared to lift off Gohan clutched his arms around Radditz's leg.

He looked down at his nephew dumbfounded and then his expression softened slightly "Make me proud Gohan be the hero from a far." he said pushing him off softly.

Gohan's arm came over his eyes and he nodded and sniffled "I will."

And then he was gone.

**This is just a bridge chapter its in the middle of two big chapters this is just the one carrying one plot to the next hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**


	41. My Sacrifice

Apia chapter 41

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: LOL so cute!**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Radditz has got guts of fricken steal! And it was cute.**

**RaditzandVegetalover: She is going to freak!**

**SuPaTwEaK: In the Freiza and Android saga is probably the only time I liked Gohan honestly I hated Saiyamen!**

To Freiza and Apia's surprise, Goku stood watching them as he shot a hole for his fallen rival.

Granted Vegeta had killed the two women that meant the world to him but there was no sense in leaving his corpse to dwell in the atmosphere of incredible power.

He stared down at the body before he was to cover it up in the soil of Namek "You have killed without a doubt millions of innocent souls one of them being my wife!" he growled slightly then he cleared his throat "But I in away understand Apia says you were taken by Freiza so it's only natural, I just hope you grow to be a better person." He smiled sadly "I think you aren't such a bad guy you're just Saiyan I see it all the time." he then covered him with the dirt "Rest in peace my friend."

Goku stood back up he took a thrill in challenges but instead on the side lines as the two went into a fierce brawl.

Radditz soon landing beside him, "I find it odd how you stand here." Radditz's eyes locked on Apia.

Goku looked over to him smirking and then laughed softly hoping to ease Radditz's serious glance "Are you kidding? Freiza's facing a Super Saiyan." Goku let his shoulder's sag "He would just chew me up and spit me out I have no idea how to turn into a Super Saiyan not yet anyway."

Radditz clenched his fist _this was it!_ "Good thing I can." before Goku could even shape words Radditz was in front of the devilish lizard.

Thunder clapped in the distance the planet shook a bit beneath Goku's feet as he watched his brother carefully.

"Radditz..." Apia gasped her hand touching his upper arm he didn't even flinch and it was just a waste of time placing her hand as tenderly as she could manage on him for it just to be shook away.

Radditz turned his head sharply "Run." his words were all so vigilant.

Apia asked him softly with her eyes what in the world on what was going on.

"Well what are you waiting for go!" he barked.

It was the cruelest way he had ever spoken to her and he felt bad but she'd ruin his whole plan if she interfered.

Radditz turned to look down at Goku and mouthed the words 'Keep her away.'

Goku was confused was but he obliged.

Radditz smirked to himself "Well Freiza you ever think you'd see the prince's right hand man stand up to as such and actually defeat you?"

Freiza sighed obviously tired of talking "Let me explain this Vegeta said something along the lines of beating me and look where he is."

Radditz had to laugh Freiza was so arrogant. Freiza rolled his eyes "What is there to jeer about you imbecile?" Radditz looked at his face "At least I will go down with a smile on my face."

"We have something in common then I too shall smile how in the world did I manage to miss you you're so weak and stupid."

Radditz did a back flip "Kamehameha!" he shouted throwing the beam only for it to be dodged he wanted to make it look realistic the fact that he could take Freiza so Apia wouldn't stop him.

Freiza whipped him skillfully with his tail and man was his death going to be painful.

(With Goku and Apia)

It took every inch of Goku's newfound strength to hold Apia who was strong but weak all at once as she watched.

"Kakarot let go of me!"

"Apia he an become a Super Saiyan you have to let him do this."

Apia had stopped in her tracks "He can?"

Goku nodded "I have a feeling Radditz has everything under control."

Apia looked up _Radditz is it true? Is that why you casted me aside you were trying to protect me._

She smiled for the first time after her brother's tragic death "I always knew you'd do our race good someday."

(With Radditz)

He knew Kakarot would reassure Apia but he wasn't really sealing the deal he couldn't even land a punch.

But his job was just to die as soon as he could before this entire planet disappears.

Freiza was throwing serious blows to Radditz's jaw and then something broke.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Radditz shrieked as he clutched his out of place jaw such pain had just been inflicted upon him.

No matter how much the pain was to deal with he couldn't stop now he just kept coming back for more.

As he was hurled into dozens of mountains not to mention the ground where he was currently laying now his fingers clenching the ground.

He felt his whole body lose its energy he was dying and there was no denying it now he had minutes he smiled and turned on his back and turned his smile into a shameful frown but he had to admit it was hard to hide his joy.

(Back with Goku and Apia)

"Oh Kami Radditz!" she broke away from Goku as he rushed behind her.

Goku swallowed roughly as he saw Radditz lay, what happened? He asked himself.

Apia was too busy kneeling down holding his hand to her face as she smothered him with passionate and fiery kisses.

"Apia." he gasped stopping her so she could listen to him he coughed making one of her tears to slide down the remainder of her cheek.

"We've won." he said smiling she looked at him as if he were delusional which right now she could almost guarantee he was.

"No Radditz, Freiza is still alive we're losing!" she said her lip quivering as more tears threatened to spill over.

He ignored her frantic behavior and set his hand on her cheek in an effort to calm her "Relax you'll see Freiza has what's coming to him."

Apia sat up and looked at Goku "Quick let's take him to Dende."

Radditz clutched her tiny wrists "There is no time." he lied there was time but the plan would be thrown out the window "No Apia stay with me."

She looked at him pity washing over her his jaw was completely bashed and he lay beaten.

When Radditz touched her now golden locks his face fell slightly "I'll miss your black hair."

She shook her head stubbornly like a little girl "No see you're going to survive you will watch as I destroy Freiza and we'll heal you."

"You've always had high hopes but I will tell Vegeta how much you miss him."

Apia swallowed "You won't die I won't let you, you hear me if you die I will kill you!"

Radditz chuckled "Just kiss me."

Apia didn't even need a second thought as she slammed her lips into his which hurt his jaw but he didn't mind he captured her lips and let her rid her passion a tear landing on his cheek as she cried between kisses.

Goku watched the bittersweet moment as his own tears fell from his face what monster could do such a thing he'd never understand.

"I love you." Apia whispered against their lips.

"As do I." Radditz said as he panted he was already losing plenty of air as it was but he think that Apia had actually sped up his death but he didn't mind.

"Kakarot." Radditz called to him as Goku hesitantly walked over to his brother's side.

"I thank you for showing me there was life better than just killing even if I do go to hell I will at least get the pleasure of boasting to your passed villains how proud I am to be your brother."

Goku smiled "Your welcome Radditz I'm so glad I got to have a piece of my heritage with me for this long."

Radditz sighed "I'm ready."

He closed his eyes Apia went to reach for him but drew back his energy source had completely vanished.

"Oh please no." she sobbed into his chest "Come back! I need you I'm not strong without you!"

And she was right her body was limp and heavy the golden aurora enhancing in light as her anger increased.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Goku and Apia screamed in unison as the planet shook uncontrollably.

(With Gohan and the others)

Piccolo felt Radditz's power disappear.

Gohan could too feel it and turned to Dende "Ask Porunga if he will bring back everyone Freiza k-."

"Wait Gohan." Piccolo interrupted.

Gohan turned "Yes Piccolo."

"Wait until we know for sure if Goku and Apia can hold up."

Gohan nodded "How long do we have to wait."

Piccolo thought "30 minutes."

Krillin smiled "With 2 super Saiyans we are unstoppable!"

"I hope so." Piccolo thought aloud.


	42. Back to Earth

Apia Chapter 42

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yeah!**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Do it for Radditz!**

**SuPaTwEaK: You've got that right.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: *Goten moment* maaayyyybbbbeee.**

_This isn't happening!_ Freiza thought currently he was underwater as the two Super Saiyans stalked the water above him.

He was secretly planning something he even knew if he didn't come up with some sort of tactic he'd be killed, plain and simple.

He knew nothing about this new monkey but he did know quite a bit about the Saiyan Princess.

A deathly smirk creased his devilish features, oh yes that was perfect!

Arising from the water he chuckled so the two would ask like the fools they were what was so funny, and they did.

Freiza casually made his way close to Apia and to his dismay she didn't even flinch he was about to sneer but he caught himself and chuckled "It's so disappointing how a low class monkey could succeed in where your pitiful brother failed." Freiza commented making sure to check Apia's face when he said such heartless things.

"My brother wasn't pitiful." she reasoned her gaze turning awfully dangerous.

Freiza raised his hands in a fake defense as if trying not to get yelled at, "At least he wasn't as disgraceful as that long haired fool I made do with."

Apia roared both of anger and sadness "Don't you talk about him like that you bastard!" she went to punch him but Freiza easily dodged her and hit her stomach.

He was right! Apia was too angry to even fight like she could.

This was golden the princess of all monkeys was going to fall at the feet of the Tyrant who had succeeded in taking over so many planets.

While she clutched her stomach in pain Freiza smiled and elbowed her in the crook of her neck as she fell face first into the water.

"Apia!" Goku half cried half growled as he turned to look at Freiza who laughed clutching his stomach and wiping a stray tear.

Goku's face darkened as he went up to the evil tyrant who had his brother killed into a mountain as he fetched Apia from the water.

"Apia are you okay?" she coughed water spraying on Goku's torso "I'm okay."

She looked down at her baby her stomach wasn't as damaged since she had blocked it with her hands even when Freiza had kicked her but she had to be more careful, the color in her hair had gone away._ Only if Radditz could see me now, he'd be so ashamed._

"Kakarot I want to let you know that this child is your niece/nephew." she stated simply.

Goku face drooped "You mean Freiza made it where this child didn't have a father." Apia swallowed.

Goku quickly got Freiza and threw him into anything at this point angry but still focused.

_Stupid monkey how am I supposed to get rid of Apia if he keeps doing this!_

Freiza had managed to break from Goku's attack and throw a beam that had him stunned just long enough so he could hit Apia once more across the face as she screamed.

"You sound just like your mother as Zarbon raped her guts out." he chuckled.

She had tears flowing down her cheeks, "Enhancing-." she was stopped by a knee crushing into her chin before she could even use her Enhancing Flame technique.

Apia was being kicked multiple times as she tried to block her stomach she was so pained she was right without Radditz she wasn't strong.

"Kakarot!" she called which just on cue Goku came and side kicked Freiza across his gigantic head.

"Apia it isn't safe here go. Radditz or Vegeta would never forgive me if something happened to you."

She stopped "But Kakarot you need my help."

Goku sighed heavily "Apia please leave!"

Once again the two men who never snapped at her did but this time she wouldn't listen if she hadn't listened to Radditz he wouldn't have died!

She got up and went to fight Freiza who was barely trying to block her attacks.

"DEROBEAM!" she shrieked as once again Freiza dodged all ten beams.

He back flipped kicking Apia in the face.

She gripped her face she was the fastest warrior on Vegetasai and yet she couldn't even land not one measly punch!

"Oh Apia when you see your father tell him I said hi." Freiza said as a white foot came and knocked Apia's lights out.

"Long live the Prince and Princess." Freiza chuckled.

He turned to Goku "You see here every monkey has been wiped away except you, make you nervous?"

Goku looked down at Apia and then back to Freiza who smirked triumphantly "Nervous no, Apia was blinded by rage you had hit her multiple ties emotionally and she cracked under the pressure but I have lost many friends and family along the way here so I was able to cope with it, If Apia had not let her emotion control her she could have easily killed you, but I am not as naive as most people think I'll stop you!"

Little did Goku know how right he was.

(With Gohan and the others)

"Apia's down." Piccolo stated quickly.

Dende looked over to him "Dead?"

Piccolo shook his head "Just knocked out I think Goku has much more to his advantage then any of us ever had Radditz's plan has been proven successful!"

Everyone jumped around happily.

Dende turned to Porunga "Porunga please bring back to life all the lives that had been taken from Freiza." he spoke in Namekian slight laughs creeping between his words they were going to beat Freiza!

Porunga gave him an A-Okay and told him "Your wish has been granted."

Dende laughed "And with our final wish send everyone except Goku and Freiza to planet Earth."

Once again their wish had been successful and they were all beneath the evergreen of Earth.

"We're home!" Gohan cheered.

Krillin looked down to see Apia and Radditz lay on the ground asleep while Vegeta grumbled nonsense to himself.

Gohan looked at them sadly "Did Porunga fail to bring them back to life?"

"That's not it, they were both knocked out when killed they should wake up soon." One of the Namekians explained.

Krillin walked over to the Grand Elder and the Namekians that surrounded him "Hey is there any way we can keep tabs on Goku?"

"Negative I have no contact once so ever." the Grand Elder explained.

Krillin sighed "Okay then."

"But I do." said a voice in his head.

He looked around "Who said that I think I'm going crazy." Krillin reasoned with himself as the mysterious voice chuckled "Nonsense I am The Great King Kai I trained Goku, Apia, and Radditz."

"Oh hey!" Krillin laughed "So you can tell us about Goku?"

King Kai was glad to have good news "Yes I can and by the look of it Goku is doing rather impressively."

"You guys hear that Goku is winning!" Krillin said as he rose his arm the group chanting is name.

Gohan being the most excited "Go dad!"

The only soul who could have cared less was the arrogant prince himself.

"So what? If you hadn't shipped me to this stupid planet I could have had Freiza beneath my foot." he said his head locked on the tree beside him.

Krillin strongly doubted that and there was no way to explain how bad he wanted to tell him how full of it he was but Krillin was in no position to smart off the Vegeta he'd leave that job to Apia or Radditz.

Instead of what Krillin wanted to tell him he asked him something else "Aren't you going to, you know check on your sister?"

Vegeta looked where Krillen's hand was pointing his sister was seldom moving clutching her stomach for some reason.

He scoffed shifting his gaze back to the tree he had been staring at since he had arrived "She's alive big deal."

Krillin bit his tongue Piccolo had told them of everything Apia had said and done as Vegeta died and he was being so ungrateful Krillin had to hold all his feelings back to prevent doing something he'd regret.

"Right." he spat walking over to Gohan who played with strays of grass demonstrating something to Dende who observed.

Both their heads lifted as Krillin stood above them "Hey guys."

"Hey Krillin I was showing Dende how our planet differs from his." Gohan explained his hands rubbing up and down his armor repeatedly to rid his outfit of dirt stains.

"I was just receiving news from King Kai on your dad."

"I heard." Gohan said smiling and then it fell slightly "You don't think Freiza can transform again do you?"

Krillin shook his head instantly "Nonsense Gohan, I'm positive if Freiza _did_ have some special trick up his sleeve he would have used it a long time ago, your dad will have won before you know it." he reassured placing a hand on his shoulder in the middle of his sentence.

Gohan's smile returned "Okay." was all he said before he saw that Dende was no longer with them.

He looked back and forth "Hey, where did Dende run off to?"

Krillin looked as well and when he saw where he was he wished he hadn't, "Oh no."

Gohan met his gaze and bit lightly on his lower lip all the Namekians surrounded the Grand Elder as they said things like "No you can't." and "You can't leave us, not now."

The two warriors joined the crowd as the Grand Elder announced that another Namekian shall take his position and then he was gone everyone shedding tears.

That was until an aircraft dropped from the sky and Krillin took only a second until he realized who it was "Dr. Briefs!"

Krillen's call brought everyone's eyes to the Capsule Corp vehicle and to both Gohan and Krillen's utter shock and happiness a voice brought a sparks to fly in their heart's.

"Hey boys." Bulma greeted.

Krillin smiled "Bulma!" he couldn't help but hug her one of his best friends had returned!

Bulma looked over as Chi-Chi emerged as well Gohan's eyes watering "Mom!"

He wrapped his small arms around his mother his head cuddling against her stomach.

Chi-Chi stroked his hair "Gohan what's the matter?"

"Your back." he sobbed.

Bulma cocked her head slightly "What do you mean we never left we got in a coma after shopping."

Krillin looked over to 's who winked, he must have wished them back and erased the memory of their death.

_He really is a genius!_

When he looked up he watched Bulma gawk from a far "Who is that?" she asked Krillin could have sworn he saw hearts in her eyes.

"Who?"

She pointed and when Krillin looked he almost fell on his butt.

"You mean the man near the tree?" he asked hoping that he was wrong but to his dismay he was right.

"Yes who is he?" she asked anxiously her heart preparing to hear the name of her Prince Charming.

"T-that's Vegeta." he said gulping "Apia's brother." he added quickly.

The last part threw her off "Apia has a brother?"

He nodded slowly.

She smiled even brighter than before "Wow, he is really cute I'm going to introduce myself." she said two steps in advance before being jerked back by Krillin.

"Hey what' the big idea I'm just going to say hi." she scolded her hands on her hips as she looked into her short friend's eyes.

Krillen's face was serious "Vegeta isn't very, friendly." he said choosing his words carefully. "And besides what about Yamacha?" Bulma was too busy staring at the heart stopping man by the tree to even function everything Krillin had just said to her.

"Who?" she asked sighing dreamingly afterwards.

"Yamacha your boyfriend!" Krillin shouted a bit too loud dragging Bulma out of her daydreaming.

"Oh yeah, him. Krillin you know me and Yamacha are having um problems." she said trying to finish her sentence quickly so she could catch another glance at the Prince.

"Bulma will you listen that man has killed millions of innocent people." he explained in a harsh whisper.

Bulma's eyes fell slightly "But he looks so harmless and lonely."

Krillen's jaw dropped as she was already half way to her destination.

Instead of directly speaking to Vegeta she announced that she'd be willing to bring everyone back to Capsule Corp. a request from Krillin for some reason.

and then she turned to Vegeta and smiled "You can come too you know or do you have other plans?"

Vegeta huffed he had remembered this female it was his sister and Kakarot's friend maybe she knew quite a bit about him and where he might live so he could kill him in his sleep.

"And besides your kind of cute." he giggled.

Vegeta's gruesome thoughts came to a holt did this fragile earthling just call him cute, cute was for puppies he was a man, a Saiyan, a prince!

"Shut up!" he growled a blush coloring his golden brown skin.

Now he wanted to kill her once against everyone snickered quietly "If I go you must not speak to me!" he instructed.

"I'll try." she said winking as Vegeta swallowed hard what was going on with him.

He shook it off crossing his arms and following the woman as he watched Krillin and Gohan carry his sister and her mate into the machine.

He had a feeling this would change a lot.


	43. Happy Daddy

Apia chapter 43

**Hey guys now that the Freiza Saga is over! I will give you this one chapter before we jump into the Android Saga which the chapters will start getting longer! Yay! I'm excited see you guys tomorrow or the next day or the next it will be no longer than 3 days promise!**

**XXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: I may be a big Goku/Chi-Chi fan but I love Bulma/Vegeta not to mention Trunks!**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I know ugh! I hate Freiza! You'll have to read and find out and he will, maybe.**

**Kathalla: You are one of my favorite reviewers LOL so funny!**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Thanks for all the reviews on the chapters you missed. No Radditz has returned I love him too much but don't tell Apia.**

**SuPaTwEaK: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**AnimeWolfgirl9:So glad you decided to review hey when you catch up will you review on the new chapters?**

Apia watched as the Namekians went to their new planet and smiled slightly she wished someone would have been as kind to bring back Vegetasai but the act of kindness to them was enough to bring her joy.

Not to mention she woke up to see Radditz breathing.

She wanted to fling herself into his arms and make passionate love to him but she still had to consider the baby.

Which she had gotten much bigger several months passing and she still hadn't brung herself to tell Radditz she had gained only a little weight (Saiyan births take longer because the baby needs more time to develop)

And if she didn't explain it to him he'd only find out and it didn't seem proper, she had already denied him love making her excuse being she was still depressed by his death.

Radditz didn't put up much of an argument and ended up comforting her as she slept which helped with her pregnancy. Not to mention made her heart thump to have her mate with her day and night having their own area on the Capsule Corp. residence with their very own gravity chamber.

Apia remembered Vegeta leaving without ever saying a word to her.

She shook her head, Vegeta was something else.

And yet Bulma liked him which brought much shock to Apia but then again it didn't, Bulma was a strange case she never once feared Apia no matter how many threats she casted or how many times she did things to push Bulma away.

A hand landed on Apia and she didn't even have to use any of her senses to know exactly who it was.

"I can't believe Kakarot didn't want to return." Radditz said sadness inevitably coloring his voice.

Apia couldn't either she remembered Chi-Chi's confusion and sadness the whole thing had been explained to both women and they both had very different reaction's Chi-Chi's the worst.

Apia pitied Chi-Chi a woman who spent her day's taking care of a house, child, and husband and ended up losing her husband to dangerous situations all the time.

Then again Apia knew how much Kakarot loved his wife his reaction on Kame Island proving her logic in every sense.

Gohan was heartbroken of course, how do you possibly respond to your own flesh and blood not wanting to come back.

Was Kakarot dying and didn't want to say? or was there more to it?

"I can't either." Apia said finally.

She non consciously leaned her head into her mate's chest.

He held her there for a while and Apia said it.

"I need to talk to you but not here let' go home and discuss it." Radditz had no idea on what Apia had to speak with him about and he was in a small way nervous to find out.

There was no denying Apia's request Princess or not.

"Very well let's go."

It was an awkward and short walk to their dome and as soon as they walked in the tension settled in.

It could be cut with a butter knife at this point.

She pushed Radditz softly on to the bed and a small smirk snuck on to his handsome face "Oh you want to _talk_." he concluded huskily.

Apia laughed softly "Oh Radditz I'm sorry if I have misled you but I do want to talk to you."

Radditz huffed and sat up ridding the dirty thoughts that had come and gone all so quickly.

"What is it?" he asked.

He saw Apia fidget "Well... it's good news, and um I've had it for a while." she tried to read his face but she couldn't for once she had no clue what to make of him but when she looked into his eyes she felt all fear escape her heart.

"What I am trying to say is that we are having a child."

Radditz drew back slightly the truth settling in, his heart seemed to flutter like there was a giant butterfly flapping his wings in his stomach.

He stood up and slowly approached Apia.

She gulped _what is he doing?_

Radditz rose a hand, and for some reason Apia flinched when he had placed it on her cheek.

He pressed his lips on to hers wrapping his arms around her as she melted into him.

And when he released he smiled "That is a good thing."

Apia hugged him and breathed in his scent which reminded her of the air in Vegetasei.

They held each other for what felt like years and Apia was being placed on to the bed as Radditz climbed over her and unzipped her armor slowly ignoring the bra and went to her enlarged stomach he did in a way notice her slight weight gain but that was one subject he'd keep to himself and fail to discuss with Apia.

He kissed her stomach and placed his ear to it to hear for an infant.

Apia fiddled around with his hair as she giggled slightly, this was much better than what she had imagined.

"What do you think it is?" she heard Radditz ask.

Apia thought.

He then stopped her before she could speak "I say a girl."

Apia then spoke "In that case, I think it is a boy."

Radditz frowned "Must you always disagree with me?"

"No my love, I say it so one of us will be right." she explained.

Radditz carefully brought his face to hers "That's better." he kissed her as she smiled against his lips.

Having a child (a full blooded Saiyan child) was going to be tough but for Apia he was willing to try to be the best father he could be.

She broke the kiss for a moment "What should we call it?" she gasped due to the 3 minutes without air her eyes still closed.

Radditz then started to kiss her neck circling his tongue on her mark a slight moan escaping her dry lips.

"Radditz... this is important." he groaned slightly and then puzzled in his mind.

"I'll think of a girl name you of a boy."

Apia nodded and thought and it wasn't long until Radditz had come to a name. "How about Celia?"

Apia didn't know what it was but as soon as he had said the name she thought of her mother Cebella and Celia they were similar.

She smiled "Celia." it sounded so right her little Celia.

"It's like an angel." Radditz said as he locked eyes with his beautiful mate below him.

"You know something." Apia began pulling a spiky strand from her man's hair and slid t behind his ear then she met eyes with his "I think it is a girl a well."

Even without a vision Apia knew just what it was. If it wasn't going to be a girl then she was a monkey's uncle.

The fatigue at took it's tol on Apia as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Radditz removed himself from above her and slid next to her gently and slowly sliding his gigantic arms just above her stomach. "I'm going to be a father." he whispered to himself as he spent the next hour letting it settle in.

The next morning Radditz rubbed his tired eyes he hadn't gotten any sleep he spent the whole night thinking and watching Apia.

He flew hi legs over the side of the bed took one last look at her before he went to the kitchen.

He was going to order some room service and then he remembered the first time he did that a teenager who was only 16 kept staring at him with those huge blue eyes.

He shivered at the memory maybe he'll wait to eat when Apia awakes.

When Radditz went to go to the gravity room he stopped, he couldn't bring himself to leave her side what if she needed something?

He sighed and dropped down to the ground and began to do multiple 2 finger pushups.

"1...2...3...4..." he whispered and grunted.

Apia slid her eyes open as she felt emptiness on Radditz's side of the bed then with her keen hearing she heard a soft grunt come from below she looked down as she was met with a bare muscled back covered in sweat going up and down.

She smiled as she watched him "4,000...4,001...4,002..."

She giggled he hadn't even gone to the gravity chamber he stayed with her.

Apia positioned herself on her side and smiled down at him as he continued.

"Good morning." she said sleepily.

Radditz gasped and scrambled to his feet like a newborn antelope she watched giggling softly.

"Apia is it time? do you need something? I didn't order anything! I will now are you hurting?" Apia nodded herself laughing.

"My mate it's okay I'm fine I can order something for us both just continue." she went to get up but Radditz was by her side lifting her up.

She shook her head "Will you stop I'm fine believe me!" (Mood swings)

Radditz gulped and backed away from her he was going to be dealing with this for another who knows how many months.

Apia held her stomach as she dialed the number on the Capsule Corp. phone in their dome. "Hello yes this is the Son-Briefs, what do you mean again, yes we need 7 large stacks of pancakes,6 gallons of orange juice, and 5, 5 dozen fried eggs."

There was a silence on the other end and throughout the house.

Radditz as well that was twice the amount they usually ordered.

"Must be cravings." he said softly so only he and the almighty could hear.

When the food arrived it was Bulma who delivered it as well as coming in "Okay Apia spill you never order this much food we have to order more food! You're pregnant aren't you?"

Instead of agreeing Apia took her hand and placed it on her stomach, Bulma cheered.

"Is it a girl or a boy? How long are you? When are you due?"

Apia shrugged "I think it is a girl, I'm about a Namekian year plus two months which is...?" she shrugged.

Bulma looked up 'Do you have a name?"

"Indeed." Apia nodded proud to have such a beautiful name for her daughter "It's Celia."

"Oh my how gorgeous she is going to be." she cooed at Apia's stomach. "Well I'll stop by soon, enjoy your food I'm going to go order some more food."

As soon as Bulma made her exit Apia was already at the food eating as much food as she could handle as Radditz watched it was like Kakarot's eating habits times 3!

And frankly Radditz was no longer hungry.

The food was finished Radditz only eating a plate or two but that didn't bother him as much as the mood swings did, one moment they were laughing and talking about Freiza and how they fared than Apia would cry and bang harshly on his chest as the memory of his death came back.

Over all Radditz was one happy daddy.

He never truly gawked over her stomach but he showed her as much affection as he could put off without love making he was letting Apia train at her minimum scared she would overdo it and hurt the baby.

Every morning seemed to go the same wake up, order large amounts of food, make out in other words, and visit Bulma occasionally life wasn't so bad even on Earth only if his brother were here.


	44. The Young Saiyans from the Future

Apia chapter 44

_**Welcome to the Android Saga! Off to never, never land-Metallica LOL!**_

_**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Radditz loves Goku and he knows it. Goku will take it fine but Vegeta maybe not so much.**_

_**XxxSaiyanPrincessxXx: It is isn't it, LOL yeah I wouldn't doubt it.**_

_**Animewolfgirl9: Cool I'm excited yeah I'm much happier when I write Apia as happy.**_

_**Daughterofrisingsun:Yes its definitely something little Celia.**_

_**Bonus Kun: I am so glad you decided to review and give me some advice I'm really happy I hope when you read the other chapters you will be pleased.**_

Apia held her enlarged stomach as she walked across the Capsule Corp landscape with Radditz behind her in case anything happened like the birth of their child.

Bulma's smile spread cheek to cheek as they arrived "I'm glad you guys decided to come." she strutted n front of the couple

Apia growled "I can't wait to get this damn thing out!" she groaned as she held it tighter she could give birth at any moment making Radditz a nervous wreck.

_Poor Apia._ Bulma thought as she rose a hand to her chin she then looked around as her mother had come out "Oh Apia dear do you want some coffee?" Bunny asked tenderly holding up a tray in front of her as a friendly offering.

Apia gritted her teeth "No." she wheezed as the contractions kicked in.

Bunny turned to Radditz and smiled brightly "How about you handsome?" Radditz blushed slightly and swallowed.

"I'm fine." he said backing up slightly that woman creeped him out.

Yamacha had come and stood beside Bulma "Wow Apia your huge." he marveled.

Radditz smacked his forehead "Here we go." he sighed he had made a very light comment on how the baby was going to be large (he hadn't heard the end of it for 3 days)

Apia snapped her head in Yamacha's direction "Not as large as the whole in your stomach and ego after I finish with you!" she growled.

Everyone laughed as Yamacha stood without any good come back not to mention he heard she was a super Saiyan and there was no way he would be able to fend against something that powerful.

All laughs came to a halt as a gravity chamber crashed on to the Capsule Corp. residence.

Yamacha without a second thought pulled Bulma behind him. As did Radditz.

Only to find out it was Vegeta who had been in search for Kakarot the entire time.

"Vegeta what do you think your doing here?" Yamacha growled this was the man responsible for her death the reason Goku wasn't coming home the reason why everyone had to face Freiza if he hadn't caused such harm none of this would have happened and Bulma wouldn't gawk over him every time he came around.

Vegeta sneered "As if I'd waste my breath on filling you in on anything!"

Owned not once but twice.

Bulma bit her lower lip and strutted over to Vegeta "Pee-you what is that horrible smell, oh it's you." she placed a delicate finger upon Vegeta's brick chest who flinched under her touch.

She smiled up at him and winked "You need a shower, you." she cooed turning soon after walking only for Vegeta to completely ignore her and cross his arms and get rid of the red on his cheeks.

Bulma turned hands on her hips "What you want me to roll out the red carpet!"

Apia and Radditz were prepared to rescue Bulma only for Vegeta to follow behind her stubbornly.

Everyone watched in awe.

Then a vision crossed Apia's mind it was Vegeta and Bulma together lips locked eyes closed. It was oddly beautiful but frightening.

Apia's eyes grew into frying pans as she stood dumbfounded as Radditz waved his hand in front of her face but she couldn't breath.

Bulma and Vegeta were going to be mated!

Talk about one for the books, "What did I just see?" she asked herself loud enough for Radditz to hear.

He had a feeling she had a vision "What is it, what did you see?" he asked slight worry of something evil.

Apia swallowed "Vegeta and Bulma are going to be m-mates." she said her body numb it was even more shocking the second time she acknowledged it.

Radditz nearly choked on the air he inhaled "Are you real?"

She nodded "Entirely."

Moments had passed as everyone: Puar, Krillin, Oolong, Gohan,Yamacha, Apia, Bulma, and Radditz had all gathered on the balcony.

"Woman give me a drying cloth, at once!" Vegeta ordered as Bulma growled. Ugh_ he has absolutely no manners or respect, definitely a prince!_

"My name's Bulma and I prefer to be called that when you talk to me so say please humph!" she said as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Whatever Bul-moose!" he spat back.

"Then drip dry you big jerk!" she said turning back to everyone else.

Apia stared down at the urban area below them trying to avoid any contact with Bulma.

"Ugh Apia your brother is such a handful cute or not." she said sighing why did she have a thing for guys with flaws especially Yamacha.

"Cute?" Yamacha asked.

Krillin sighed,_I told her and I told her._

"Well Yamacha I hope you don't mind I mean you thought Megan was cute!" she said angrily as her eyes became blue flames.

Yamacha stood up his hands on the table as he met face to face with his girlfriend, "At least she wasn't a ruthless killer!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, he managed to get one point in but she was sure she could come up with something better "At least Vegeta doesn't complain about what he wears!" _Not your best Bulma not your best._ she thought sadly.

"These garments you brought me are they for a man or a woman, their pink!"

Yamacha threw Bulma a sly grin "Oh he doesn't does he?"

"Shut up Yamacha." she snarled.

She then payed the rest of her attention to Vegeta "What's wrong with them?"

"Woman I am a warrior not some variety of flower!" he seethed as he looked at the clothes in disgust.

Radditz had remembered when he had wore those pitiful shirts Bulma had who knew who was next.

When everyone caught a glance at what Vegeta was wearing they all laughed in unison.

"Shut it or I'll blast you all!"

Everyone shut up except for Apia who just laughed harder as she pointed to her brother.

Bulma did as well "At least you smell good."

Which made Radditz laugh as well.

Vegeta looked over and saw Apia's stomach and gasped.

"Apia are you- y-ou?"

For a second Apia was ashamed to call him her brother was he really that absorbed in his obsession with beating Kakarot that he had actually looked over Apia' pregnancy?"Pregnant yes." she finished rolling her eyes.

"What kind of warrior are you how are you to fight if you can barely sit down?"

Apia drummed her fingers on the table as she dreaded the thought of having to explain this all to her brother "Once I give birth to it, which shouldn't be long, I'll be able to fight! Now calm down."

"Wait that would make me and Kakarot uncles!" Apia chuckled if she knew this pregnancy would upset Vegeta this much she would have got pregnant sooner. Vegeta was such an over protective brother.

Gohan walked over to Apia and bit his lower lip as he twiddled his thumbs, he was so hesitant "Can I,you know, feel it Aunt Apia?" Gohan asked innocently.

Apia looked at the boy in front of her so much like his father he was he did inherit a few traits from his mother like brains but overall she was proud to call him her nephew though she'd never say it aloud, man she was soft well to kids anyhow, "Of course Gohan it is your cousin."

Gohan gently placed a hand above her naval and felt a slight movement from under his palm and he giggled when it tickled the center of his palm "Hi Celia." he greeted quietly.

Apia could have sworn the baby waved it's almost fully developed hand from inside her but that seemed remotely impossible though it was a nice thought.

Vegeta was preparing to say something but was interrupted by Piccolo who had come quicker than the flick of a switch. "Everyone do you feel that?" It was so quickly said and the expression on his face had drawn everyone out of what was going on.

It looked as if he had seen a ghost or something.

"It' Freiza and an even larger power level heading this way!"

Apia looked at Radditz as if he were to fill her in on more information which she knew was a waste of time.

"Piccolo what are we going to do if he killed Kakarot how do we stand a chance unless-." Radditz said until he had caught up with his thoughts.

"Unless-?" Vegeta asked angrily and impatiently.

"Unless, Apia does but she is pregnant and it might hurt the baby." Radditz said sternly.

"Oh is that all? Well, if you'd get rid of it you can transform and save this worthless mud ball."

Apia held her baby protectively "Vegeta I'd never let you bring any harm to this baby!" she looked as if she was about to crush Vegeta like a grape. This was not the brother she knew why would he want to bring harm to his niece?

Vegeta and Apia stood staring at each other in classic stance before Radditz had took hold of Vegeta's arm and pushed him away.

"Cut it out can't you see we have to stop Freiza without my brother, or this planet will end up like every other planet Freiza touches!" Radditz said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going as well." Apia said from behind him.

He swung around and shook his head his spiky hair smacking his shoulder he then looked her dead in her eyes. "Are you insane?"

She looked down for a moment and then back up "Possibly." she said as she heard Vegeta scoff in annoyance.

Radditz sighed "Look Apia you know I don't deny you anything but this...I can't."

Apia crossed her arms over her chest "Radditz there is not time for nonsense."

"Why do you think I'm telling you to stay, your lucky this baby is still alive." he explained as both of their eyebrows narrowed in annoyance.

"Radditz, he can't hurt me I'm the-."

"I know spare me the title! Your a princess yes, but you forgot who we are dealing with here this is Freiza the reason why we aren't roaming on our own turf." He said throwing his arms in the air causing everyone even Vegeta to dismiss of the argument at hand however they stood watching them coil.

"Well I'm coming too, if this is the guy who killed Goku I want to watch Vegeta beat him." Bulma said throwing a loving look at Vegeta who turned again.

"Bulma that doesn't sound like a go-." Yamacha began.

"Oh come on Yamacha why must you be such a downer who knows this could be fun." Bulma cheered as she climbed on his back.

Yamacha looked reluctant he had already lost Bulma once to Vegeta he was not sure if this was even humane to still have Bulma in the game.

"We'll see you guys in a few." Gohan said as he waved to them only for no response.

"I wish you'd stop treating me like an infant why must you be so, so protective! My own father wasn't as paranoid as you are." Apia said their faces inches apart.

"And look where it had got him!" Radditz knew as soon as he spoke the last syllable he had made a mistake.

That sentenced had hindered this small disagreement into hurt.

So Apia did the only thing she could she struck him across the face as he grunted.

As she watched him try to recover she darted away to follow the others.

Piccolo had commanded everyone to drop their power levels to their minimum.

It was indeed Frieza's spaceship, it was hard to miss it.

"We need to move closer everyone refuse the urge to fly." Vegeta ordered harshly.

Bulma whispered to Apia "Hey you don't mind if I ask your brother out do you I don't want it to affect our relationship."

Apia shook her head "Have at him." he didn't care they'd be together anyhow and the thought of love and relationships was one topic she did not want to be on at this moment.

Bulma smiled "Your the best."

Bulma was definitely something else.

They walked around as carefully and quietly as they could manage.

Every step more nerve racking then the last, they had no plan but to hide.

Where was Kakarot when you needed him? he couldn't be dead he fought so well against Freiza.

Not to mention Kakarot was the type who had secrets hidden he would have found a way to defeat Freiza and show him what he was really made of.

Plus the dragon had said he was alive.

Radditz landed beside the others has he held his eyes on Apia for awhile.

She felt them weigh down heavily on her but she stood tall, how could he say such a thing?

Why had he not trusted her, no faith nothing it lacked so much once she thought of it.

She tried to let this battle over run the thoughts of her truly beloved.

(With Radditz)

He screwed up, big time.

He couldn't help it he knew this battle was beyond Apia's control he wouldn't lose her if that made him a bad person than so be it.

His child was in danger here!

He had just as much of a right to decide it's fate and death just wasn't in the cards.

It seemed as if she cared more about him than the child which in a small way kind of made sense.

He didn't want to believe that because even without the child here he still cared for it as much as he did Apia maybe more.

It was his job as a father to protect his family right? That's what Kakarot did and would do.

His little brother had influenced him in ways he couldn't believe.

He may have grown soft but he didn't mind he was never cruel he was rough and did what he had to do to survive putting his mind before his pride unlike his stubborn mate.

He clenched his right fist at his side,_ Apia I just don't want you nor Celia to leave me._

He thought she'd at least assume that much and maybe if he hadn't let that little slip of the tongue turn the argument south he could have explained it to her, kissed her passionately, as he flew away knowing she'd be out of harms way.

But even when thinking it, it sounded so impossible.

Sometimes he wished Apia didn't act like her brother.

"Do you see that?" asked Krillin.

Bulma placed her hand above her eyes as she looked into the sky "See what?"

Krillin pointed as everyone's eyes did like magnet's to his finger using it as a guide to where they saw 2 dark figures from a far watching Freiza as well but out in the open.

(With Trunks)

"Is that him?" he heard his big cousin whisper from beside him.

He nodded slowly "I suppose I mean look at all the guards if that doesn't say villain I don't know what does."

The ebony spike haired girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "So original."

Then she placed one hand on her hip "Alright the quicker we finish this guy the quicker we get to find Uncle Kakarot."

"Alright, you ready Celia?" Trunks asked as he turned his head to look at her but to his surprise she was gone.

"Celia no fair I didn't say go!" he called as she laughed flipping over to the mass of guards.

"Hey you! freeze, in the name of Lord Freiza we command you to stop!" shouted a strange colored alien.

Celia palmed her face trying to hold back the fit of laughter then she looked at Trunks "We'll split the guards in half."

The alien's face grew slightly lighter for a second then he chuckled as he had caught a glance at their tiny power levels "Big talk coming from two weaklings with a measly power level of only ten."

This guy really had not one clue on what he had just done, he might as well have picked up a shovel and dug a hole in the ground beside him and laid down in it.

Celia smirked, "Yeah about that." she raised a hand and shot a ki ball and shot the guard, not long after that had several other guards come.

She backed up back to back with her little cousin "Hey Trunks want to have some fun on this one." Trunks sighed "Celia, you know I brought you here so we can pursue our mission not have fun."

"Oh come on Trunks, just with this Freiza guy then we will get down to business." she persuaded.

Trunks saw the guards coming "Fine but no energy beams."

Celia smiled "Now that's the spirit!" she chuckled as Trunks interlocked their arms from behind him lifting her body on to his back and spun around as Celia kicked all the guards down.

When he let her go a whole bunch more guards had come shooting guns at them only for them to block it.

Celia jumped on one of the guards shoulder's and broke their neck using her legs.

Then jumping off flipping backward kicking three men in the face.

She turned swiftly throwing punches and kicks.

Soon every guard was eliminated barely breaking a sweat.

Trunks and Celia dusted their matching outfits (only difference Celia had all black clothes in the same style as Trunks' but with a purple tank top under the jacket.)

"Impressive never have I seen humans stand up so easily to my guards before." Freiza chuckled from behind the duo.

Celia turned her arms wrapped on her chest "I guess you haven't been looking hard enough."

Freiza growled as he saw Celia swing her tail around "Your a Saiyan!"

"And so am I." Trunks said as he motioned himself up to Freiza.

Freiza stood beside a much larger similar looking lizard "Daddy this is exactly what Saiyans are nothing but flea bags!"

Celia sneered if this weakling was insisting that she was flea ridden he had another thing coming "And you want to know what else Freiza?" Celia challenged.

Trunks had a feeling what she was going to say "We are Super Saiyans." he said cockily which had felt good after having no confidence one so ever since he was young.

"Super Saiyan!" Frieza's voice cracked slightly a the memory of Goku.

King Cold watched his mechanic son quiver in fear "Super what?"

_This is golden!_ Celia laughed in her mind "Here let me give you a demonstration." she flexed her muscles and gasped slightly as the golden painted her once golden hair.

Trunks as well transformed as Freiza did his best to maintain his balance.

Celia pointed it out like a sore thumb "What happen to all that big talk?" she cooed as her chuckles synced themselves between her words.

Frieza's mechanical voice hissed out the words,"So what? Not even an army of you Super Saiyans could stop me! Face it I am much too powerful." he boasted.

"And your a fool." Trunks commented dully.

Frieza's lips fell as he threw a beam that was supposed to have brought harm to the young adult Saiyans.

Celia and Trunks deflected every blast that greeted them with ease.

The two assuaged Frieza's joy quickly as they displayed their power before them.

"Are we going to fight for real are you just going to humor us with your foolish attempts to hit us or should I kill you now?" she asked annoyingly. "So much for fun." she muttered over to her lavender haired cousin.

"Oh don't worry you'll feel it soon enough." Freiza charged at Apia as he threw a punch at her as she stared down at him.

When he came to a stop she looked at his pissed off expression "Oh I am sorry I was too busy trying to feel it." she explained.

"I hate you!" Freiza exclaimed.

"Such harsh words!" she fake gasped covering her mouth."I think those hurt worse than everything else you have used to 'kill' us with." Celia said as she tilted her head cracking it loudly "Look since you put such effort in trying to destroy us I will make your death as slow and painful as possible." she chuckled wickedly.

Trunks hated it when she acted evil Maybe it was because she was full blooded Saiyan but it was the thought of Celia being evil that turned his stomach like a washing machine.

"Trunks you take the big guy and I'll take small fry here."

(With the others)

Krillin fell to his knees "Maybe we should leave." Krillin suggested weakly. "If I'm correct that looks like two Super Saiyans! I thought the rest of you guys were killed?"

Vegeta shook his head "Impossible Apia,Radditz,Kakarot,the infant (Celia),this half breed, and I are all that are left." when he role called everyone it made it seem as if they had a great deal of Saiyans left.

Bulma fell to her knees as the ground shook "Vegeta what's going on?"

Vegeta grounded his teeth "This is no place for you Earth Woman you manged to make it this far you might just be smart enough to find your own way back."

"Hey Bulma may be a girl but she can fend for herself!"

"Would you leave as well?" Apia asked as she took all her strength to prevent herself from brutally murdering him right then and there.

Those gruesome thoughts seemed to evaporate as she watched astounded they were just having fun she couldn't see them but she knew one was male and the other was female in a way they reminded her of what her and Radditz would have been if they went throughout the galaxy killing the innocent. If it had been a year ago she could easily imagine, but ever since her return from King Kai's planet she was a brand new woman and now killing people seemed to turn her stomach.

(Back with Trunks and Celia)

There Freiza plummeted down to the surface of Earth as his body ached in pain.

Celia flew down and laughed "Oh how priceless I think you know my uncles Kakarot or Goku and Vegeta."

Freiza should have saw that much she was a spitting image of them "Those filthy primates are related to you I should have known let me guess Apia is your mother, what a case she is."

Celia bared her teeth and brought her foot to his ivory chest as she put all her weight down on her foot "Never, and I mean never talk about my mother you bastard! You will die at my feet as I dance upon your grave this is for all the people that have been killed by you my race destroyed and left to serve you! You are dead to me and soon you will be dead to every living thing left in the Kami forsaken universe." Freiza shook his head madly "I'll never die you idiot! I am Lord Freiza ruler of-."

Celia brought her hand down in an instant "Big Bang Attack!" when Frieza's face had been blown off she chuckled "Ruler of Assholes." she finished.

Not too long after the fall of the oh so powerful Frieza; Trunks touch downed in front of the 20 year old Saiyan placing his sword back in it's case set along his back.

"Have you had enough fun for one day?" Trunks asked annoyance obviously in tact as he spoke to his elder cousin.

"Oh Trunks why must you be so uptight?" she knew why but she was too upset about Gohan's departure but she wouldn't let it get to her.

Even if Trunks had not let her go. Even if she was casted aside although she was older than Trunks she assumed it was because she was female but that shouldn't mean anything she was still a Saiyan and that's all she needed to be in order to stop someone like the Androids.

Then again, Gohan was the strongest,smartest, and oldest of the three and yet he was murdered as if he were no one.

Celia swallowed hard as she thought this Gohan had been there for her like a big brother. Trunks, Chi-Chi,Gohan, and Bulma was all she had. Her parents along with everyone else was killed after the arrival of the Androids when she was only 3.

If she were there she could have at least gotten him away from them could have at least done something, anything.

"Celia I wish you'd act your age, this exactly why I hesitated to take you, you think this adventure is all some big game well guess what? It's not, hasn't been, and will never be!"

Celia wanted to walk away her and Trunks had fought all their lives about the Androids, about stupid things, and most importantly about Gohan.

She knew she could never leave or run away from her problems but she could ignore them, not that it had ever done her good but at least she let Trunk's words pass through her and not let them sting her heart like they had many times.

"Well, if your done we should go find the others and go to where Uncle Kakarot will land." she said after it seemed as if he were done.

And as she said it Trunk's knew how much breath he wasted.

All they had to do was fly up after they had sensed how dangerously close they were.

Celia remembered the descriptions Bulma had given them "The tall green man that's Piccolo, and the flame haired man that's Uncle Vegeta, along with the short monk Krillin, and the scar faced jerk ex-boyfriend Yamacha (Celia added the jerk ex-boyfriend part) there is Gohan, and oh my."

Trunks was busy looking at his father to even realize her hesitation on her sentence. But when he did he turned to look at her "That's Aunt Apia and Uncle Radditz." he explained.

Celia nodded slowly "I know and there is me in her stomach."

Trunks placed a friendly hand on her shoulder "Its okay my mother said Apia was much nicer than my father."

"I'm not worried about how nice she is I've never met them or seen them and now I can see how much of a resemblance I am to them especially my father." she said softly.

Trunks smiled and held both shoulders and shook her lightly "Hey." Trunks called but Celia didn't look at him. He shook her once more "Hey, look they're going to love you even without them knowing who you are just be yourself and let's do what we came here to do once we give Goku this vial we can be sure that this issue is in good hands." he said.

His words were comforting so Celia smiled slightly "Alright let's do this let's save the future." Trunks flew down to where all the others watched in fear as they saw the two land. Displaying themselves to all the hero's they had heard so much about.

"So guys we know where Goku is going to land." Trunks greeted.

Everyone was either hesitant, scared, or shocked Trunks chuckled nervously "Um so you guys coming?"

Krillin looked down and then at the stranger "If you know where Goku is then I'm coming as well."

Gohan nodded "Me too."

Radditz sighed "I don't trust you but I will too go." after Radditz had spoken everyone slowly agreed and followed the two.

They didn't know what he was doing or how he knew Goku and where he was going to land but the thought of a friend rejoining them was just too good to pass up.

_I want to thank Mistress of Butterflies for her OC Celia I hope she likes the way I used her and I hope my OC's aren't OC! Okay well see you guys next update._


	45. Run With Me

Apia chapter 45

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yes you did know it. Darn it! Anyhow no Radditz is not a Super Saiyan yet anyway.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Oh yeah! I hope you like her!**

**Animewolfgirl9: Well Celia looks like her father but acts like her mother.**

**XxxSaiyanPrincessxXx: I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written sad I know. Well I think even in DBZ she liked Vegeta a lot and in this story she never truly knew how evil he was so she is extra attracted to her. And by together what do you mean?**

An eerie feeling hung in the the dusty air as all the Z fighters and Bulma sat in the awkward silence.

The silence affected Radditz the most, he never liked it when Apia was upset with him and as he looked at the young Saiyan female he saw Apia shine through.

(With Apia)

_Why is he looking at her? I'm right here!_ Apia had never been jealous of anyone because everyone was jealous of her it was one feeling he was not used to it.

Of course she was beautiful, flawless even but more so than the Princess of all Saiyans? Never.

Apia had no idea what had come over her (maybe hormones) but she gathered the courage to walk over to the female who had took down Freiza with no effort once so ever and was going to confront with her.

She marched over to her as she sat upon a rock formation, her eyes fluttering open s she felt Apia's presence and met eyes with Apia "Um hi..." she greeted.

Apia's expression remained hard and cocky. "Not that I care much, but do you by any chance possess a name or some sort of identification?" Celia's face fell at the question she was afraid someone was to ask.

"I do but I can't tell you it." she explained quickly so Apia couldn't think of anymore questions so ask. "But I am 20." she said chuckling afterward and then her laugh faded as Apia's glare brought it to a halt.

"Your age provides me with nothing, like your presence." Apia stated coldly. The insult hadn't affected Celia in the least actually she made a mental note to use that line sometime.

"Ho do you know Kakarot? heck how do you even know that name?" _So much for no more questions._

"You see, Apia is it? I can't tell you that either because well I just can't." Apia wasn't stunned on how she miraculously knew her name she was a princess and if this was a Saiyan that had survived she was more glad then anything to know her reputation still proceeded her.

"What do you know?" Apia asked losing patience with her already.

"So let me go the purple haired Saiyan is your mate I presume?" Celia nearly choked.

"W-what oh no we're related." Apia looked over to the male he was handsome indeed but a Saiyan with that exotic hair was never heard of the only other color of a Saiyans hair she had ever seen was her mother's milk chocolate.

If anything this female was more like a Saiyan: a tail, onyx hair,quirky and spunky attitude, and beauty.

And as ludicrous as it was she looked very much like Radditz in every aspect; then again Saiyan happen to look similar to one another.

"I have enough information." Apia said as she waved bye to her without even facing her.

Celia watched and chuckled "She acted just like her and she looked just like her father her parents were everything she had hoped and better.

(With Trunks)

Did they sense that or were they all too sucked into their thoughts to even notice. The power Trunks felt wasn't evil though it left a trace.

It was not very powerful (compared to him any way) but it was much stronger than a human.

And it wasn't Goku that was for certain.

Although everyone thought it was.

Trunks hopped from his position and informed everyone "Guys prepare yourself this stranger is not Goku."

The pod came charging straight for their location.

Trunks watched curiously as the stranger and almost everyone knew it was.

"You!" Radditz pointed his face hard and deadly.

"I said I'd return."said the silhouette as it was soon made clear who this man was.

Apia held her heart with her hand as Jeice's eyes met with her stomach traveling to her eyes.

"Apia your-" he swallowed roughly.

"Pregnant!" Radditz finished for him.

Celia watched this intense scene before her, her father got jealous so easily. Who was this guy and how was he associated with her mother? she wondered to herself.

Each and every last person within a yard from Jeice wondered what he was doing here, who he was, and what was he thinking.

Jeice pondered a hand pinching his chin roughly, he hadn't expected Apia to be pregnant and it kind of altered his plans a bit but he'd look past this minor set back.

"Apia." he finally said after a minute of deep interrupted thought "May I speak with you? Alone."

Apia glanced around at everyone before she made a decision but before she could speak it Radditz had jumped in.

"Why? You have no business here or with _my mate_." the last two words were dark and heavy and sent a small shiver along everyone's spinal cord.

"Radditz, don't make a scene now I will be no more than an hour." Apia informed before following Jeice to a secluded area.

Apia swayed by Jeice as he watched pleased "An hour is all I will need." he thought aloud.

It took every fiber in Radditz's large body to keep himself from slaughtering the alien before him.

_If I even feel like your touching her, I will rip your brain out through your nose!_

(With Jeice and Apia)

"I wish you wouldn't egg him on! Another slip of your tongue and I am almost positive he would have killed you!" Apia said as she was already up in Jeice's face but it didn't faze him in the least.

He put his rough hands on her cheeks and smiled "I said I'd come for you and I have." Apia slapped his hands away but he still went on with his loving frenzy.

Kissing her all over the place making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Jeice stop..." she almost whined.

He laughed lightly "On my planet Red Magma I became king and now..." he trailed off a he trailed down to her stomach and started kissing it.

"At first I was afraid this child would interfere with our plans but now." he laughed again.

Apia was sort of frightened "What plans?" she tried to push him away but she became weak at the way he kissed her bare thighs.

"This plan." he gasped.

He then stood up making perfect eye contact with her as the light in his eyes seemed to brighten her's slightly.

"Apia ever since I was young, I have loved you and now I want you to come back with me to my planet and become my queen." Apia stared at him, just stared. There wasn't a word she could perfectly use in order to fully get her emotions acknowledged she felt: shocked, flattered, angry, sad, possibly joy.

But instead of explaining it she turned her head away to hide everything she did feel "I remember when you left with the Ginyu Force. I called you a coward because I knew exactly why you joined I knew you were too big of coward to fight because you knew deep inside you'd lose." her voice cracked quite frequently as she spoke.

"But I loved you so much it took every fiber in my body to still respect you. I hadn't felt so pained in my entire life and then I met Radditz. And we mated and I knew I could never love someone quite the way I do him and I was right."

She then turned to read his expression his hands loosened from her's as she spoke "I ask myself would I have given up everything for you, no but for Radditz your damn right I would." Jeice just stared as he then fully released her now sweaty hands and sighed.

"How is it, that i have to be a Saiyan in order to look upon with an open eye; all my life not one Saiyan as ever treated me me nicely that was until I rescued that gorgeous, young, drunk Saiyan off the streets. And all that changed I tried to see all Saiyans as I did you but no matter what I did I knew no matter how much I bent over for them I'd never be with you so why fight a battle you can't win." Jeice explained sadly.

And then as if he were having mood swings himself his attitude had made a 360.

"You and Radditz fuck once and he bites you and automatically you guys ar soul mates I loved you for you not just because you were wonderful to look at how do you know that he doesn't love you for you?" he snarled viciously.

"I don't know Jeice okay!" she seized him. "I can't answer that all I know is that when he kissed me it's always like the first time; when he touches me my untamed heart nearly flies out of my chest; when he looks at me I melt from the inside out; and I know you could never make me feel that way!"

Before Jeice could even shape words Apia continued "See my stomach? This baby I hold is made out of love. See my neck? This mark was put there because of love not just because of a good fuck! See my chest? This is my heart and it beats for three things my brother, my child, and my mate! and I will not let you interfere Jeice!" she sobbed as she flung herself into Jeice's chest.

"No matter how much I once loved you." Jeice sighed sadly he really didn't want to hurt her he just wanted her to understand but now he was the one who had finally understood. After this huge grudge against the man who stole his truly beloved.

"I'm sorry I have been such a burden on you." he apologized sincerely.

Apia hugged him tightly "Your my best friend Jeice and I want us to be just that." Jeice knew if he didn't be her friend he'd have nothing to do with her so he obliged.

"Okay but I must ask of one thing?" Apia was afraid of his request "You may."

Jeice then smirked (this was going to be bad) "Kiss me." Apia was so tempted to say no but something clicked this may just be the last time she may see him.

She brought her face to his slowly as he captured hr lip as if it were a fish bout to escape. She sighed as he did what he pleased even if someone were watching her she would have to face the consequences.

"Kiss back." he begged. Apia tilted her head as he plunged his talented tongue into her mouth. She tried to keep up with him but he did all sorts of things: licking, sucking, and nibbling. Apia couldn't decide which one she enjoyed more. Of course she felt guilty but this was about Jeice he had come all this way to make her his queen.

His hands began to travel from her shoulders to her butt as he squeezed it gently. She growled harshly as his hands then quickly were removed.

She finally pulled his lips from her's and breathed rapidly "I think that's enough." she could tell Jeice wanted more way more but that was one thing she could not give him.

"I have something or you." Jeice said pulling out an amulet from his peck pocket of his armor.

He held it out in front of her as she caught a glance at the onyx tear shaped amulet.

She chuckled "Jeice, I can't except this." he laughed a bit "You can and you will."

Apia held it "What about Radditz I mean what do I tell him?"

"How about may you help me put this on." Radditz said as he came up from behind Jeice.

"Radditz!" Apia said as she frantically apologized and tried to explain but Radditz shushed her "Apia relax I'm not upset."

"Wait your not?" Apia asked doubtfully "But I kissed him you should be beating him to a pulp what is going on?"

"You're right I should kill him for stepping out of line but I heard everything you had said Apia and there is no possible way I could have been mad, although..." Radditz turned to Jeice.

"I am feeling extremely merciful so I'll let that touching slide, I hope you enjoyed that kiss because if you even try that again I will kill you!" Radditz said as he pointed his finger at the crimson skinned King Magma.

Jeice pushed away his finger and smiled cockily "Of course, not unless Apia wants it."

Radditz sneered "Don't hold your breath!"

Jeice shrugged and waved "I'll see you soon my love."

Apia waved and turned to Radditz and chuckled "I am so proud of you." she said as she set her hands on his pecks and smiled sexily up at him earning a smirk in the process along with a husky response. "How proud?"

She bit her lower lip and outlined his hard rippled chest "I say after our child is born we spend a day together, just you and me."

Radditz chuckled "Oh I think you owe me more than just a day."

Apia pretended to think when in her head she was screaming yes. "Alright what ever you want lovely." he cleared hi throat "What _ever we_ want."

Celia watched from a distance her parents were so romantic. Even after her mother had kissed that stranger her father was a very understanding person yet strict and warm hearted she was everything she had imagined him to be.

And her mother filled with such beauty and elegance not to mention strength although Celia felt slightly hurt it seemed as if Apia had Radditz wrapped around her little finger and as much as she didn't want to think it she couldn't help but understand how heartless Saiyans could really be.

_**Dun, Dun, Dun Celia finds her very on mother heartless? This screams**_ _**trouble! Next episode Goku's big return along with a few other surprises. Also Apia's jealous of her own daughter! XD**_


	46. Celia's Arrival

Apia chapter 46

_**~Hey guys this is MissieMidget warning you that this is a real tear jerker so prepare yourselves.~**_

_**Mistress of Butterflies: I fricken love Celia!**_

_**XxxSaiyanPrincessxXx: You know I'm influencing Bulma off of your actions you know that right?**_

_**Animewolfgirl9:It was really fun to write and when I read it over it was even more fun to read.**_

_**Daughterofrisingsun: Well after hearing all that Apia had said about him how could you be mad.**_

_**SuPaTwEaK: It's okay girly it's nice to have you back.**_

_**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: That is hilarious and yeah Jeice back off.**_

Bulma stared at the couple in her view, talk about utterly adorable.

Time like this made her wish she had gotten her wish for the perfect boyfriend.

Of course she cared for Yamacha but he was just not cutting it. She was actually tempted to ask where she could find someone like Radditz and then she looked over to Vegeta.

If Chi-Chi and Apia were so happy with their Saiyans she would be as well.

She sighed deeply.

(With Celia and Trunks)

Celia nudged Trunks "Look." she whispered as Trunks looked up to see his mother gawking at his father.

Trunks smiled lightly he'd save the future just so his mother could be happy with the man she loved.

"Aunt Bulma always said she was fond of Uncle Vegeta." she whispered.

Trunks tapped his fingers "I'm glad we won't be here when your mother gives birth to you." Trunks explained to his elder cousin.

Celia's face grew sad "Bulma said my father was devastated I just hopes she survives this time."

Trunks rested a reassuring hand on Celia's shoulder "Are you kidding? Come on she is _your_ mother she can do anything especially survive something as simple as a-."

"Hey guys." Trunks flashed his gaze over to his mother.

"Oh hey m- uh ma'am."

"Yeah hi Bulma." Celia said.

Bulma cocked and eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion "How do you know my name?" the duo exchanged a glance and chuckled.

"because..." Celia began.

Then Trunks stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Because you are THE Bulma Briefs who doesn't know you?"

Celia winked at Trunks thanking him for the save.

Bulma looked at their matching wardrobe "Hey those are Capsule do you work for our company?"

Celia shook her head and laughed "Trust me we're not employees."

Bulma smirked "Didn't think so." she then smiled "You guys make a cute couple." Bulma marveled.

Celia nearly choked out her " insides "Pardon?"

Trunks waved his hands frantically "Um I'm sorry if we have mislead you but we're cousins."

"Oh." Bulma giggled "I am so sorry I guess I am so love sick puppy right now I just assumed, never mind."

The rest of their conversation remained casual and quite nice they knew just what to say to the woman who practically raised them. With some help from Aunt Chi-Chi.

Trunks' watch beeped frantically as he then stood up "Goku has arrived."

Krillin was the first to speak after that "He's right! That is Goku feel that incredible energy!" he proclaimed.

Soon everyone went into extreme joy as the began jumping up and down after they saw the space pod drop down before them as Goku dressed in a rather strange outfit emerged from it and looked around in shock.

"Uh hey guys I'm glad to see you and all but how did you know where I would be?" Bulma pointed out the two responsible "These guys showed us exactly where you'd be."

Goku besides his shock jumped over to Bulma and hugged her "You're back!" Bulma coughed and tried to break his grip on her "Um yeah." she said confused. Goku realized that if Bulma was back so was Chi-Chi and he almost died as he waited to bring his wife into his arms once again.

Goku threw a gaze at Krillin who mouthed the words 'Erased her memory.' which Goku then gave him a thumbs up and released her.

"Well I thank you two." Gohan tilted his head "Dad you don't know these guys?"

Goku took a closer look and shrugged "I've never met them in my life."

Celia inched up to him "May we speak with you, alone." It sounded so similar to what Jeice had said when he wanted to speak with her.

Goku bit his lower lip and shrugged again "I guess so."

Yamacha held up his hands "You guys just met and your already keeping secrets."

"I'll be right back Yamacha." Goku said as he flew with the others.

(With Goku, Celia, and Trunks)

"Before we make way with conversation show us your Super Saiyan form." Celia demanded.

Goku wasn't hesitant in the least "Very well then." he then, as quick as light itself. Transformed.

Celia smirked, "Very nice." she then flexed her muscles along with Trunks and then the light of the entire day seemed to brighten even more than it already was under the desert sun.

Both Celia and Trunks drew their swords (Celia's twin blades that are curved toward the end) and watched as Goku held up his single finger and block every hit that came in contact with it.

They both smiled at one another and got rid of the golden. "Very impressive." Celia complimented. Trunks said with a cheerful voice "You're even more amazing then they said you were."

Goku smirked as well "Thanks."

(With the others)

"Incredible." Radditz gasped he'd never thought he'd see such power brought on to display.

They were testing him, but what for?

Vegeta growled, _Not only is my sister and Kakarot Super Saiyans but these two and I sense one is a full blood but...how?_

Thousands of unanswered questions hang with the Z fighters well all except Piccolo with his keen hearing.

(Back with Goku, Celia, and Trunks)

"Alright Goku what we have to tell you is... sensitive but you'll have to take it as lightly and seriously as possible." Trunks began.

Goku nodded as he rid the gold from his hair.

"We are Trunks and Celia, your niece and nephew." Celia explained.

Goku laughed "Wait are you Apia and Radditz's daughter?" Celia smiled slightly "Yes I am."

Goku stopped "Are you, her brother?" he wasn't sure he looked nothing like Radditz or Apia.

Trunks chuckled "No I'm Vegeta and Bulma's son." Now that tipped the scale.

Goku fell on his back "Vegeta and." he gulped roughly "B-Bulma?"

(Back with the others)

Piccolo flinched at the last one and looked over to the two couples.

"He pointed a finger and Kakarot fell down." Vegeta gasped.

Apia gave Piccolo a strange look and he simply turned back.

_Piccolo knows what they are talking about._ Apia thought.

(Back with the three)

"Whoah that one caught me off guard, that just blows my mind." Goku said.

"Well I wish that's all we came here to tell you but unfortunately there is much more to it." Trunks said as his voice grew dark and sorrow filled.

"You see three years from now there will be monsters unlike anything you have ever faced before they are ruthless killers. Their only purpose is to destroy." Trunks explained as he carefully studied Goku's face expressions.

Celia then picked up the slack as he could feel the tension seep with every syllable,"Uncle Kakarot these monsters have killed everyone: my parents, Krillin, Piccolo, Uncle Vegeta, Tien, Chiatzou, Yamacha, even your own son Gohan." her voice cracked a she spoke her beloved cousin's name. "You name it they're all dead." Goku balled his fist and growled "Why didn't I help them I could have done something, anything." Trunks shook his head.

"Three years from now you will come down with a disease, a heart virus that can take down a Saiyan." Trunks told him.

"Ugh! Why do I have to miss out on all the fun?" Trunks cocked and eyebrow "Wh-What?" he asked in disbelief is that all he cared about "No offense Goku but isn't beating the Androids more than just for, fun?"

"Well yeah of course they sound like monsters but you see it's a new challenge and I'll never get the chance to fight them." Trunks and Celia both laughed in unison.

"Well that's okay Goku, we have something for you." Goku watched as Trunks dug in his chest pocket he then tossed a vial in his hand.

"That vial will cure the disease there is no other like this so you must take good care of it." Goku held the vial so he could catch a better look at it he tossed it in the air and caught it "Alright!"

Celia smiled brightly "With you back in the game we can make sure that this mission is fulfilled."

Goku thought "When will they be here?"

"Three years from now in May, just keep a look out." Trunks said as he was fixing to walk away when something occurred "Oh and Goku with my parents don't mention me or things will get awkward between them and they may never uh you know get together and make never mind." Goku chuckled "It's okay I'll make sure Bulma and Vegeta have sex."

Celia nearly died when he said that.

Trunks nodded slowly "Okay then good luck with that."

As Celia and Trunks made their way back into the time machine they waved down at everyone before they left.

"Heartless or not mom I love you and I hope you survive my birth, and dad I hope you'll make it through your depression. You two are too beautiful together." Celia said as she waved to them.

"Dad mom always said you were tough but I can see there is a part of you that needs to be revealed hopefully you'll show it soon at least to me and my mom. And mom I can't wait to get back home to you."

And then they were gone, well at least for now.

(With the rest of the Z fighters)

"Hey Goku who were they?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah what did they want?" Bulma asked afterward.

"How are they Super Saiyans?" Vegeta asked.

"How did you get so powerful?" Radditz asked.

Goku was being piled with a bunch a questions and none of them he could answer.

"Sorry guys I can't tell you that." Goku said as he chuckled nervously.

"Oh you can't? And why not?" Vegeta growled.

Piccolo stepped in "Goku just tell them if you don't I will."

Goku begged frantically "No Piccolo don't! he specifically asked me not to reveal his identity."

"I won't say anything that will affect his existence but the rest of us shouldn't have to be in the dark we are all at stake here."

As Piccolo explained the news of the Androids Celia and Trunks go home and celebrate that they have successfully completed their mission.

As soon as Piccolo had completed his explanation the next question was how in the world Goku had survived the evil clutches of Freiza.

But before he could say anything the impossible happened, water spilled down from under Apia.

And Radditz was the first to speak "Oh not now."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow "What's going on?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and went to Apia's side "She's having the baby!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!" Bulma growled at him which in a way scared him slightly.

"But we're miles from a hospital!" Yamacha panicked.

Bulma gripped his collar and bared her teeth "Look, you, Radditz, Goku,Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin will all have to fly as fast as you can and put her in the hospital."

Radditz shook his head "I'll take her myself."

Goku chuckled "Guys it's okay if you would all join hands with me I can use instant transmission and I'll get you there in no time at all."

"How did you learn to do that?" Krillin asked.

"NO QUESTIONS JUT GET ME THERE NOW!" Apia screamed as the contractions came Radditz was now freaking out.

"Alright Kakarot get us there." Vegeta had already flown off and it was everyone else who remained.

"Wait I know something better than a hospital, Apia might scare off the doctors but there is one woman who can handle Saiyan births better than anyone." Goku brought two fingers to his head and transported over to Mount Paoi's.

Chi-Chi stood outside doing laundry as she saw the scene before her as her husband had miraculously appeared in front of them.

"Chi-Chi." he smiled.

Her heart practically melted as she flew into his arms "Oh Goku."

Radditz cleared his throat "Oh yeah right Chi can you help Apia give birth?"

Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips "Can I? Alright Krillin get a towel, Gohan make some hot water, Radditz set her on the kitchen counter and hold her upper back, Goku hold Apia's hand as you too Radditz, Yamacha stay out of the way,Piccolo you just be Piccolo, and Bulma you help me deliver the baby."

Everyone nodded except Yamacha who was just said "Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

Apia held her legs upright as she held tightly to Goku and Radditz's hands "Apia breath." Goku said.

Half way into the birthing process Apia began to yell at Radditz with things like: "You better wear a fucking condom before you ever touch me again!" or "If you even touch me again I will kill you!" It scared the hell out of Piccolo.

"Alright Apia the baby is crowning another two more large pushes and we'll have her out." As Apia pushed she changed Super Saiyan repeatedly.

And her clutch on the men's hands was starting to hurt like you wouldn't believe.

"Apia one more push and she'll be out!" Bulma cheered.

A loud shriek escaped Apia as Radditz thanked Kami above that it was all over.

"Look it's Celia!" Bulma cheered.

"Apia it's your little girl!" she said to her happily.

Radditz felt Apia's body become limp he shook her head "Apia hey wake up." as he shook her he sensed her life force disappear "Apia? Apia!"

Everyone gathered around and when she didn't awake that's when the room grew dim.

"Is she dead?" Yamacha asked.

Radditz turned and held him by his collar "No! She's not but you will if you insist."

"Radditz calm down let me take her to the hospital." Goku said.

Radditz held her against him bridal style and flew as fast as he could to the hospital.

His adrenalin and cardio was flying off the charts as he feared the worst.

As he arrived at the emergency room he was glad to see as ten doctors took her "She just gave birth she's not breathing." Radditz explained as they took her it took 30 doctors to push him and convince him to wait and it was mainly their words that made him go back.

Four painful long hours passed by before he even heard a word.

A doctor short and stocky came out he had a bald head with large round glasses upon his chubby face "Mr. Son-Briefs may I have a word with you please?" Radditz slowly made his way to him.

"You see your wife I presume has had an aneurysm which is strictly mental, it usually happens after a pregnancy and she may not survive we have her on a breathing machine but the law of this area says we have all right to shut it off after two weeks."

Radditz snarled "If that is the only thing keeping her alive then you shall not touch it without my consent!" the doctor sighed "I'm sorry sir she may survive but she needs two weeks to know for sure and if she doesn't then we'll know she was never meant to recover."

He fell down on his knees and hid his tears from everyone. "No..."

Apia had two weeks to decide her life will she wake up in time or will this just be the end of the Super Saiyan princess?

Find out on the next chapter of Apia and how will Radditz possibly train with this heart ache?

_**This is MissieMidget1204 saying that I am sad :(**_


	47. Butterfly

Apia Chapter 47

**This is a short chapter sweet and to the point I didn't want to draw it out to much but next chapter will be pretty long maybe longer than chapter 44 anyhow. **

**XxxSaiyanPrincessxXx:I know he is taking it hard. And yes think about it I made Bulma Vegeta crazy, when you thought Celia and Trunks were going to be together so did Bulma and well whatever goofy things you do I'll probably have Bulma do them.**

**AnimeWolfgirl9: Yes poor RXA but on the bright side Celia is here.**

**SuPaTwEaK: Dido DX**

**Mistress of Butterflies: Yeah definitely she is a little ball of fire and she is as tall as me man that is short.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: You are to smart for your own good you know that! LOL**

**Kathalla: I know dieing is so sad!**

**Daughterofrisingsun: You'll have to read and find out.**

He stood like a statue as he could not bare to look at her much longer so he went home. Simple as that.

He trained all hours of the day, slept having horrible nightmares that often kept him up at all hours of the night, and rarely ate the depression ridding his appetite.

He wondered would he end up spending the rest of his life alone, to raise their child all by himself. He hadn't even seen the girl. He didn't care she was responsible for why Apia wasn't here.

As he begun to do another set of push ups he stood up as he saw a thunder storm make it's way to West City and all he wanted to do was be in it, which he did.

As he stood letting the rain bounce off his skin he let his bare skin soak from the rain.

"Radditz!" he heard a female voice shout and for a second he thought it was Apia but he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

But the female who did call him was Bulma as she stood there looking at him "Radditz you should get out of the rain you'll catch pneumonia!" Radditz sneered "I'm not going anywhere, I'm fine."

"Oh you're fine?" Bulma chuckled a fake chuckle "Radditz you haven't seen your daughter once in an entire week! We're all taking this Apia incident hard but Celia needs you." she explained.

Radditz turned quickly and met face to face with Bulma "I said I'm fine I'll see the child when I feel up to it!"

Bulma stumbled back as his back turned to face her she sighed "Well when you do, she is gorgeous, she looks just like you."

Radditz grew stiff "Me?" he asked without turning.

"You should see." she insisted and Radditz was tempted but something prevented him from perusing that task "Negative get inside Bulma. You need to be well to take care of the child." Bulma growled softly and left she was only going to for her friend.

Another week had passed two days before Apia's machine was supposed to be when Goku arrived.

Radditz had been working more than he had ever in his life he had gained enormous strength and was on the verge to finally doing it, becoming a Super Saiyan that is.

"Radditz..." Goku began.

"Leave your objective for being here is obvious let me handle this on my own." Radditz said blankly he could feel Apia slipping away and the only way he could sense her without breaking down was by intense training.

"Radditz how about we go see her." he didn't answer until Goku was ready to add something. "We?" he asked as he pulled himself up once more on the pull up bar.

"Okay you, whoever someone! She's not going to make it Radditz you can sense it as well as I can!" Goku hadn't even let his ears process what he had just spoken when his 7 foot brother was right in his view "What? You don't think I don't know that! I have been the only one taking her dieing seriously!"

Goku was done, Radditz wasn't using his head he was often brilliant but now he had completely let Apia block out his thoughts.

"No Radditz you have been taking this death hard, but not seriously if you were you'd be at that hospital all hours, not training! If you were taking it seriously you'd have Celia taken care of; and not leaving poor Bulma to pick up the slack. You're the father if anything you are responsible for why Apia isn't here! It takes two to make a child even I know that. So how about instead of taking this situation like a, a- pussy! And do something about it show Apia that she had mated with a decent Saiyan! I know how it is to loose the one you love to something so inhumane. It hurts to know we couldn't protect them but there is nothing we can do." Radditz was dumbfounded he never thought hiss brother could lose it quite like that.

_**(The Following is Radditz's thoughts through song Butterfly by Mariah Carey)**_

_**When you love someone so deeply**_

_**They become your life**_

_**It's easy to succumb to overwhelming tears inside**_

_**Blindly I imagined I could **_

_**Keep you under glass**_

_**Now I understand to hold you**_

_**I must open up my hands**_

_**And watch you rise**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Spread your wings and prepare to fly **_

_**For you have become a butterfly**_

_**Fly abondonly into the sun**_

_**If you should return to me then **_

_**We were truly meant to be**_

_**So spread your wings and fly**_

_**Butterfly**_

_**I have learned that beauty**_

_**Has to flourish in the light**_

_**Wild horses run unbridled**_

_**Or their spirit dies**_

_**You have given me the courage **_

_**To be all that I can **_

_**And I truly feel your heart will**_

_**Lead you back to me when you're**_

_**ready to land**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**(Bridge and End)**_

_**I can't pretend these tears **_

_**Aren't overwhelming steadily**_

_**I can't prevent this hurt from **_

_**Almost overtaking me**_

_**But I will stand and say goodbye**_

_**For you'll never be mine**_

_**Until you know the way it feels to fly**_

_**(Chorus)**_

It was as if an angel had touched him he flew over to that hospital shirtless,the whole nine.

The doctor short and stocky, let him be with her for the remaining two days.

The first day he had a long conversation with her but she never responded. He slept his head on her side as the rest of his body was on the chair.

And her very last day everyone crowded her: Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi had brought flowers. Tien and Yamcha payed their respects, Bulma without Celia had cried,Krillin wished her the best, Piccolo stood at the door frame and closed his eyes, and even Vegeta had shown he didn't have a scowl just a regretful expression but no one tried to acknowledge. But the only one who could full heartily say it affected them was Radditz.

The minutes flew by when the doctor had come at the door and apologized for her lost and clicked off the machine as the monitor fell at a long sorrowful beep.

And then it had fully struck them that Apia was never coming back it was over.

Vegeta's head fell as did Piccolo's, Radditz tried to hide his tears, Bulma and Gohan busted into a fit of uncontrollable, Chi-Chi cried into her husband's chest as Goku rubbed her back and let soft tears flow down his cheeks. And Krillin,Tien, and Yamcha all wished for the best that she be taken care of.

It broke everyone's heart to see it as they carried her corpse away.

And as if to increase dramatic effect rain pelted the window harshly as everyone said empty things like: "She was an amazing woman." or "I know you loved her he did as well." it was thoughtful but it made Radditz want to punch them all. He knew what he had to do and both would be for her.

When he arrived at Capsule Corp when Bulma had dropped him off he turned to her and sighed deeply "May I see her?" Bulma almost let her voice crack but she refused the urge to hug him and smiled sadly and lead him to her.

The baby laid peacefully in its crib her spiky onyx hair her skin was a light caramel and she was the perfect example of what an angel was supposed to look like, well at least in Radditz's eyes.

When Bulma shook her slightly her rather large eyes fluttered open and immediately met with the newcomer and like love at first sight Radditz felt his heart flutter as he met eyes with the midnight blue eyes "Her eyes there- blue." he gasped.

Bulma looked over "I could have swore you had blue eyes." Radditz shook his head and swallowed "No, her mother did. large crystal orbs that turn onyx in the day but blue at night."

Radditz took the bundle of spunk from her aunt's arms and placed her in his she giggled wildly as Radditz had found a whole new love one that was truly unbreakable this was his little girl, his Celia. The gift from the one he loved.

"As they say, one loses their life for a brand new life." Bulma said as she watched Radditz fall in love all over again.

The giggles of the small child seemed to rid the tears, it's eyes cured the greatest of heart aches, and her beauty reminded the world at what they had just lost the great Apia Princess of all Saiyans.

Oh My god those last two paragraphs I blubbered like an idiot it was probably the most beautiful of things. What do you think?

Now that Apia is gone, Will Radditz use his Super Saiyan abilities and the love for his girls to rid the Earth of the Androids or will his love slow down everything next chapter the three years is over and a New Day Has Come what surprises lie in store for Earth's greatest hero's find out on the next exciting chapter of Apia!

Oh and say "Princess of All Saiyans" if you were sad or cried at this chapter be honest now.


	48. A New Day Has Come

Apia chapter 48

_**Sorry about the sad chapter. And long update. And the misspelling of pneumonia without further ado here is where the android saga truly begins.**_

_**AnimeWolfGirl9:Thank you very much I know the death of Apia is hard for everyone.**_

_**Daughterofrisingsun:Yeah that is true.**_

_**PokemonFreak90:We discuss this over PM.**_

_**Mistress of Butterflies: True that maybe I'll bring her back maybe I won't.**_

_**Vegetrunks:Thanks for the heads up.**_

_**XxxSaiyanPrincessxXx:Yeah I am lol. And yes Vegeta's yours.**_

_**Chimera prime:Me too.**_

_**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: No she can't sorry. Yeah Goku grew up. Thank you.**_

_**Kathalla:Thank you very much. Not cool.**_

"Daddy, Daddy! is it time yet?" the 4 year old Celia asked as her father was just about to end his long training session.

"Time for what child?" he asked as he rd the golden from his long spiky mane.

"For the Androids silly, are they here yet?" Radditz sighed deeply as he closed his eyes "You asked me yesterday and I told you not for another 2 weeks or so, my kami." he grunted as he took a towel that his daughter held out for him.

Celia turned and sighed "I want to fight them." she whined.

Radditz cocked and eyebrow. He had really misled the child this time. He had never made himself clear he had said that we would fight the androids, and when he said we he was referring to the gang. So he coughed "Pardon?"

"The Androids, I want to kick their butts." she explained.

Radditz wasn't sure if he should laugh or pity the child for her ignorance.

He bent down in front of her as she gave him a serious look "Celia I hate to break it to you but you aren't fighting the Androids." he informed simply.

Celia didn't believe him he could read it in her eyes so he spoke more serious "Celia you are _not_ fighting the androids." this time she growled "What do you mean of course I am, I have to!" she proclaimed.

Radditz rubbed his eyes as he stood up and paced a bit _She is so much like her mother._ he thought.

"Celia what kind of father would I be if I let my only daughter fight two powerful Androids?" Celia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes she hated it when her father asked her this rhetorical questions.

"A fun one." she muttered bitterly as Radditz saw her face become a scowl "Dad you know I'm strong enough, so what if I'm only 4 I'm a Saiyan and besides...I'm stronger than Yamcha and you guys are letting him fight." _Damn was she brilliant but Saiyans at this age were at the same knowledge rate as that of a ten year old human._

The child did have a point, Radditz knew that and it pissed him off to think he was out smarted by his four year old daughter! He growled softly. She may look like him but when it came to personality she was definitely her mother, not that it was always a bad thing.

"Look putting Yamcha in the mix was not my call, and besides..." he smirked. "If you fought there wouldn't be any fun left for me." he chuckled.

Celia sighed "Alright then I won't interfere." she complied.

Radditz smiled "That's better, well I've finished up my training so it's only you and me for two more weeks." she smiled.

"yay!" she cheered.

Three years he had spent raising her and even without Apia by his side to help he had actually kept his mind busy trying to bring this child up. (With some help from Bulma of course)

Though at the end of the day he had put himself in a dark hole as his heartache for his beloved. Not a single day had gone by that he didn't wish she was by his side once again. However he still kept her spirit alive by telling stories of her to their child.

"Daddy can you tell me again about when you and mom were in hell and Uncle Kakarot had to race that ogre guy and you got really jealous." she said as she bounced up and down.

She never got bored of the stories he told her they were the only traces of her mother he had left that's why she'd always come back for more.

"First off, If I told you again now that would be the fourth time you heard it and second I was not jealous." Radditz said.

Celia giggled "Sure you weren't, so if Uncle Kakarot didn't beat that guy you would have been okay with that ogre kissing mom?" Radditz sighed "How about I tell you of one you have not heard, the day me and your mother first met."

Celia jumped on her bed as she watched the night fall, she snuggled down into her bed sheets as her father sat on the far end of the bed and closed his eyes as he always did before he was to tell a story.

"Back when I was a young and might I say rather handsome lad, I was invited to the one and only King Vegeta's household or your grandfather. I had led a very strong group of soldiers through the one half of the planet bringing great victory to our people." Celia bit her lower lip the way her father spoke always put her at ease.

"While I was there I found myself letting my eyes feast on your mother' appearance and might I say I can't remember a moment where I had focused on anything else but her." Radditz tried to smile but it was still sad no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"After I had made a decent impression on the family of five I followed your mother out into the garden of in which I had first spoke with her, as she explained to me her love for flower's." _That's strange I love flowers as well, I must get it from her._ she thought happily as she tuned back into the story afraid she had missed something important but he said nothing more.

"That's it?" Celia asked disappointed.

Radditz stood up one foot out the doorway "Not quite, the rest I will one day explain to you when the time is right but now you must rest." Celia bit her lower lip and held out her arms as Radditz observed her gesture.

_She wants me to embrace her._ Radditz pondered he didn't want to become too soft in front of his own daughter but what could one slight hug possibly do?

Radditz slowly stepped to her as she tried to tie her arms around his wide body structure she dug her face into his abdomen "Dad don't die and leave me..."

He drew back enough so he could let his heart break as he witnessed his teary eyed ball of sunshine become not so bright. "Celia I would never..."

"I mean with these Androids, don't leave like mom I love you daddy." she sobbed as she tried to rub them all away.

"Celia please listen to me, With your uncles and I in the game we are unstoppable." he informed hoping it would raise her spirits.

"You said mom was more so powerful then you and she died because of me!"

Radditz remembered when he had once blamed Celia for Apia's death but he knew it was a lie he as well as Apia had put her at risk. Even without it being intentional. He never regretted it for a moment though he loved his daughter more than he had loved anything else.

"You mustn't blame yourself for why your mother isn't here, you see your mother would have preferred it this way. I know she loves you even when she has never met you. I too once was beating myself because of what happened but in the end it turned out alright; I have you." he said honestly his daughter was the one and only person he could be soft around without being teased about it later on.

Celia sighed "How about once you crush those stupid androids. You train me extra special." she offered.

Radditz ruffled her mane that was so similar to his own.

"Go to sleep little onna." he whispered as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

When he was sure she was asleep he evacuated the room and sat on the couch.

Ever since that tragic day he had not slept in that bed, he didn't even go in it was off limits he had the door sealed off so he could rid the memory of their constant love making and bitter sweet memories.

_Apia._ he prayed._ I am astonished with myself that I have managed to stay sane. Was this all a test have I been selfish keeping you all to myself? Have I done something wrong? Will you always haunt me so?_

Her soul often revealed itself through their child and sometimes it was too much he would leave Celia in the middle of a conversation to catch a breather.

If it weren't for the intense pain that squeezed his heart he would have thought it were all just some love struck dream and sometimes he wished Apia wasn't real that she was a mere image of what he had always wanted. Which in all reality she was everything he could ever want in a woman and so much more.

Two weeks had passed and Radditz was greeted with a tray of food brought by Yakumi a young Capsule Corp. worker who had the hots for Radditz she was often driven away by his daughter.

But she wasn't around.

Radditz shot up as the young Capsule Corp employee jerked back in fear as the tray jumped as well but was skillfully caught

"Oh Mr. Son-Briefs I apologize if I have startled you."

"Non-sense I want to know where I may find my daughter." he ordered.

Yakumi bit her lower lip and pretended to look concerned "I'm not sure but why she's out, how about we have some _fun_." she offered a hopeful smile stretching far across her young complexion.

Radditz sneered, this wasn't the first and probably not the last.

"Just tell me where to find her."

Yakumi sighed "She went to visit Ms. Briefs, to visit Trunks." she rolled her eyes and strutted out.

"Damn you Bulma!" he cursed as he rushed over to the phone. He was the only one besides Bulma and Vegeta who knew of the child it was Celia's little cousin and its not like he ever let Radditz know what she was doing.

Of course he didn't mind but it would have been nice to know today was the day the Androids arrived and he didn't want his daughter caught in the cross fire.

"Hey Radditz!" cheered a voice that Radditz knew too well. The voice had side tracked him from what he was doing. He smacked his forehead as he suddenly realized he had slept in. "Kakarot is it time already?"

Goku stood beside the grown Gohan and bored Piccolo.

He had followed the three in hopes that what he said to his daughter stuck to her.

"Alright let's go." Gohan cheered.

As they soared through the sky Radditz's father instincts began to kick in.

"It's okay Radditz, Celia will be fine." Goku reassured.

He knew he needed to relax Bulma would make sure to keep her safe.

His thoughts eased as the excitement of battle filled his heart, he hadn't seen the gang in three years and it be best to enjoy the battle he had spent all this time training for.

As they landed where they spotted a Capsule Corp. space craft parked,Radditz was tempted to rip his hair right out of his scalp.

"Bulma!"

She smiled as she held Trunks in one arm and held Celia's hand who waved to her father.

"Hey Radditz." Bulma called.

Radditz touch downed to turn his infuriated gaze to the blue haired heiress. "Why is it my word's go through your ear and out the other?"

"Radditz-" Bulma began before she was rudely interrupted.

"Don't speak! I specifically explained to Celia on how she was forbidden to attend the arrival of the Android's. And what do you do? You bring her!" he scolded.

Bulma bit her lower lip and gave him an innocent look of apology "Celia said that but, I wanted to see these monsters for myself. No worries though. As if I'd put Trunks in danger like that. We'll stay on the sidelines." she explained as her eyes played along with her expository filled words.

Radditz was about to tell them to take a hike elsewhere but as he saw the excitement flow throughout Celia he ruefully spoke "Don't defy my orders again Bulma." he warned.

Celia jumped up and hugged her father.

Radditz set a hand and ruffled her hair a bit a gesture he often used to show affection.

"You're the best daddy."

"I know." he replied smugly.

"Wow Yamcha he's adorable, congrats you two." Krillin said as wagged his finger for the baby to play with.

Bulma and Celia laughed "Oh Krillin don't be silly the baby isn't Yamcha's." Krillin drew back and rose an eyebrow "If it's not his then who could it be?"

"Uncle Geta!" Celia said in a "isn't it obvious" voice.

"Y-you mean Vegeta!" Gohan gulped.

Bulma nodded,"Yup." she said in a casual tone.

It only came to a surprise for a few really: Radditz had figured based on Apia's vision, Piccolo and Goku heard it first hand, Bulma and Vegeta well...,and Celia was his cousin.

"Wow Celia you have grown a lot." Goku marveled as he knelt down to his niece "How old are you?"

Celia placed her hands on her hips and smirked "Uncle Kakarot you know how old I am. Remember you went to my birthday and ate 3 out of my four cakes."

Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled "I did do that didn't I?"

Celia frowned and turned her head "Yes you did."

Goku stared sadly and snapped his fingers "How about if you forgive me, I'll teach you the Kamehameha."

She placed a hand to her chin and tried to come to terms with her answer. "Alright I forgive you."

"Atta-girl!" he said as he ruffled her hair as well as she tried to fix it a bit.

"Gohan." she greeted.

Gohan turned to look at her "Oh hey."

"I have something for you." she said.

"What is that?" Gohan asked.

"Close your eyes." she instructed.

He closed his eyes and peaked through one.

"No peaking!" he scolded.

He closed it tightly.

As she placed something on his wrist "Open."

He opened his eyes and looked down at his wrist as he saw three pipe cleaners braided as a bracelet.

"It's a good luck bracelet, the green is to represent luck, the purple is to represent the person who gave it to you because it is my favorite color, and red is to represent the blood you shed." Gohan gulped slightly and smiled softly "Thanks Cell."

Celia growled "I hate that nickname!"

Gohan rose his hands in surrender "Sorry Celia."

Yajorobie (I'm not sure how to spell it) had stopped by to give the Z fighters some Sensu beans and make his way off the island before the monstrous beasts arrive.

But as he rode away an explosion has sent everyone to action as they swooped into save the man.

"Looks like they have made their entrance." Piccolo included.

Radditz waved to his daughter before they all decided to track the Androids in the city.


	49. Lady Ghost

Apia chapter 49

**Mistress of Butterflies: I do love her!**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Just like her mother.**

**Chimera prime: I have other plans and you will find them all out in this chapter.**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Was it? So I am improving I was so glad to hear it and I'll leave you two alone LOL.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yes they are very much alike You are definitely right!**

**Anime wolfgirl9: Ha ha yeah Goku bad parenting LOL.**

Radditz knew splitting up was a bad idea. These creatures had not even a speck of energy to sense and without knowing where to look for or who to look for they might as well have been looking for a needle in a haystack with a blindfold on.

If those hooligans had gotten Yajirobe so fast there was no telling how quickly they could get Celia and the others.

True. He could always stay and protect them but then what? What if he couldn't? Radditz shook his head as if to shake all the thoughts that he had created. _I've trained this entire time I can do this._

Radditz never seemed pressured but something about to day read trouble. An eerie feeling of misfortune. These androids weren't ordinary there must be something far worse than Radditz was prepared for but what?

He had to focus and finding these mechanical beast but where first?

(With King Kai)

"Don't you lie to me you bug!" Apia growled as King Kai cleared his throat his fingers pinching his chin as he paced repeatedly side to side. "I'm not 100% but it's been done before I'll just have to look at your file for the full judgment but by what you told me it's very well possible." Apia wasn't sure to think she was tempted to ask King Kai what she should think she was so excited she could scream.

She was going to return to Earth as a ghost or spirit so she may replenish her relationship with Celia. It was almost too good to be true.

"Oh but Apia I must warn you, Your unfinished business is main priority if you stick around your spirit will then begin to haunt those who love you and can possibly ruin their lives. In other words, if you stay too long you will become visible but seem like an illusion where that person cannot touch or hear you but see you; causing there brain to play evil tricks on them that's why you must not waste time." Apia understood.

Though seeing Radditz again without touching him or talking to him would be difficult, her relationship with Celia was far more important.

"I understand King Kai I want to know now I plan to leave tomorrow if that is alright?" King Kai chuckled "You can leave even sooner if you want, just give me an hour and I'll have the verdict in soon."

Apia had to figure out a way to speak with Celia and make her love her. It was going to be tough but Apia knew she couldn't be straight forward her daughter was too similar to her and it would just make her push Apia away.

Hiding her identity was the best option. She'd just have to be a friend in her head helps her through whatever these Androids did to her emotionally.

That was the key and soon she was going to place it in the lock. The lock to her daughter's heart.

(With Bulma)

The fat man called Yajirobe had been wiping loose sweat from his forehead when Celia suggested that they follow. The one and only problem being the fat man himself.

"That's a horrible idea you runt! I just got shot out of the sky from those creeps!" Trunks clapped his hands happily.

"Fat man fall!" the three laughed in unison.

"Shut up you little nuisance!" Bulma looked down at her child as she prepared herself to show off to the short hairy monk.

"Did you hear that? I wonder what daddy thinks." Bulma cooed as she held her finger for Trunks to pull.

Yajirobe what was this chick trying to prove? It was only Yamcha not much of a challenge or a threat.

"Who Yamcha?" Bulma then smirked triumphantly as she boasted her lover's name "No, Vegeta." you could see the white dominate his face. "Pardon?" he choked.

"Uncle Geta." Celia boasted her tiny fist balled up on her hips as she mimicked the acts of her teal haired aunt.

"Uncle, wait just a second! You mean to tell me this little girl is Radditz and Apia's offspring." Celia stuck her nose to the air "The one and only." Before you had time to take in all that had just been said and done Yajirobe was down on his knees begging the two to keep his 'Slip of the tongue' between them.

And soon they were all boarded on the space craft. Yajirobe still in frenzy on how this was a stupid idea.

But it didn't matter when Bulma wanted something she was to get it. It seemed to always work out that way.

No monster was going to hurt any of her friends and Vegeta not when she was still kicking.

"LET'S GO!"

(Back with Radditz)

Maybe keeping Celia instead of Yamcha would have been a good call. He had been attacked by an Android and left Kakarot to pick up the slack.

The only up side to this was that they knew where to find the Androids.

As always Kakarot wanted to have the first shot. This was quite fine because half the group were so nervous they trembled slightly like Krillin.

Goku cracked his neck a few times and cracked his knuckles and sighed to finish it off.

"Alright let me demonstrate some power I had been waiting to use for a while now."

The white snowman looking machine was the first to except Goku's challenge; Radditz was more concerned about the old man. He was hiding something he could read it in his eyes.

He wasn't the least bit concerned about his partner. Goku's power was incredible and yet, he didn't have a care in the world. Although he had to take the fact that they are machines and don't poses feelings or emotions.

Radditz for a second wished he could have been the same a hard shell and nothing more then maybe he wouldn't have been thinking of Apia as much.

It was strange why she kept popping in his mind it was the oddest feeling like she was the eerie substance.

Sure Apia had a dark side but to make him feel self-conscious about everything just seemed like a sign of paranoia something Radditz could not deal with at this moment in time.

Apia was_ never _coming back he knew it but he didn't believe it. Something in his heart would not let go like a Pit bull's grip on its victim.

Radditz knew how much he loved her but he never knew that he loved her this much.

Every inkling in his body wanted to slap himself but if he did the gang would look at him as if he had five heads.

Not to mention the enemy.

(Back with Apia)

"So I'll see you soon." King Kai said as Apia was prepared to make her way down Snake way and board the sub train down to the were all the ghosts of the other world were brought down and back up from Earth.

"Goodbye." she said as she sprinted down it's long path way.

She figure it would only take an hour or two to get down the way at full sprint she'd be tired but what she was doing didn't require physical ability so it didn't matter.

It still kind of shocked her that she managed to keep her body and come to other world she was almost certain she'd be in Hell. It just goes to show how little she knew about herself.

She'd train for a hundred years and never grow old as she wait for her lover and friends to come join her. It did stink to see all the things she was missing but it made her heart melt as Radditz constantly thought about her.

Like she did of him.

*2 hours later*

Once Apia made her way to the sub train it took a mere 10 minutes before she had landed on her grave site.

Two men who she identified to be undertakers had continued to drag their cigarettes from between their lips as they never once heard the words she shouted out.

"I'm back, I really am this is wonderful! Now where to find Celia." Apia tried to sense for any hint of energy but nothing.

"I guess my Saiyan abilities remain on Other World." to test her theory she tried to form a Ki ball but nothing.

"I feel so weak and pathetic so this is what being human feels like no wonder they create such weaponry." Apia began to then fly "Huh? This is mighty strange but I won't complain at least I can fly but I assume it's a ghost thing. Flying requires energy and if I had enough energy I could form a Ki ball." Apia puzzled to herself.

Apia had already gone through about half of the planet looking for a sign of an Android but nothing well that was until a hug explosion had happened and a huge amount of black smoke had blinded her path to the only thing she could see was black she was over an ocean all she had to was go underwater and try to make it on shore to search the area.

When she came in contact with the water she had accidently sucked in water but what was strange was that in no way did she have to hold her breath she was breathing perfectly.

Maybe being a ghost wasn't all bad.

She shook her head _Focus you have to see where that explosion came from._

Apia's hands came in contact with land as she brought herself up as she didn't have not one drop of water on her clothes or hair.

A flood of people came flooding out as the screamed "Demon woman!" and "Help us!"

_So this android is female huh?_

Apia smirked "Well alrighty then let's see who you are."

What Apia saw was nothing she had ever even in her wildest dreams was prepared to see and she was sure this was to change everything the monster was no android but Apia herself.

_**EVIL CLIFFHANGER! What in the world is a human and evil form of Apia doing on Earth and what will good Ghost Apia do? Why is this happening? And why am I asking you guys these questions please tell me what you think on both the story and my writing.**_


	50. Anti Apia Strikes

Apia chapter 50

**Mistress of Butterflies:I hope I've captured her well enough.**

**XxxSaiyanPrincessxXx:I am? LOL **

**Chimera prime: No it's Apia's evil side.**

**Animewolfgirl9: I'm sorry I waited so long.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Oh boy is right can you say Drama.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: Thanks I'm glad you like it.**

**I'm sorry but this chapter is kind of short not worth the long wait and I'm sorry I will try much better next time I have been so stressed with Family drama and I hope you can forgive me.**

**As soon as I move I'll have more time I'm lucky I got this out.**

**Love you all with all my heart!**

Once again Apia had found herself in front of yet another obstacle as if the whole world just wanted to bend her over and-

"Apia!" King Kai called frantically through her very much sensitive ears.

She cringed as his call made her head feel as if exporting blood.

"Yes King Kai." she hissed as she began to recover from her sudden migraine.

Little did she know that the migraine she had was the least of her problems.

She had never heard such a voice come from him before.

"Apia, you must listen to me I know you are wondering why there is another Apia here."

Well no shit, Apia thought to herself bitterly.

"See the thing is when one comes from other world they must come in human form or in your case a physical and visible form, but you see since you came back as a ghost another part of you had to take place on the Earth's surface and the only other part of you who is fit for the bill happens to be the side of you that was destined to go to hell. In other world this woman is your evil side." he explained.

As if this mission weren't already hard enough.

Apia closed her eyes and drummed her long fingers lightly on her shoulder blade and exhaled a large stressful sigh.

"So what is this supposed to mean she'll go around terrorizing people?" Frankly Apia was in away scared to ask because even if this, carbon copy was supposed to be her how would she be able to get rid of her without using force?

"That's the worst part you see. Since she is you 5 years ago she craves two things-" Without even having to hear what they are it was perfectly in her view.

"Radditz." Apia gasped as she clutched her heart as if it were to escape her rib cage somehow.

"Apia..." King Kai began to comfort.

But no matter how soothing his words eased she was already 3 steps ahead.

"She's not going to take Radditz!" Apia growled before King Kai had a chance to explain but everything was well spelled out for her.

This Anti Apia was after, Universe Domination and her Mate.

She had been gone for 3 years if she showed up out of nowhere Radditz would have no self control he'd never understand of try to figure out even Apia knew Radditz would fall, Hard!

But what was more important steering Anti Apia from Radditz? Or replenishing Apia's relationship with her only daughter?

She hadn't even noticed she stopped until she began to tug at her hair in anger.

"Damn you!" she screamed as if that would stop Anti Apia.

But it didn't even phase her she stood on the rocky surface as if figuring out her next move.

And before you knew it she was off.

(With Radditz)

Talk about a total disaster Goku had come down with a sudden case of heart disease and was forced to remove himself from the battle field and Vegeta revealed his Super Saiyan form and had lost the enemy and here they were all chasing him down.

The eerie feeling still hanging in the air.

For a moment he thought it was because he was in a way nervous about Celia but that didn't seem to be it. It was something else he knew that much.

He growled at himself for feeling a hint of Paranoia.

These Androids couldn't be all that bad, right?

(Back with Apia)

She was right on her tail.

"Ugly bitch I know what your doing, your going to make a classy entrance and surprise my man!" Apia concluded with a voice she used all too often.

It threw her off when an old man had rushed right passed her. No human could have gathered such strength yet alone an old man.

And then it occurred that it was possible this being was an Android.

"So that's what we were all warned about huh?" Apia wanted to snicker she really wanted to fill her empty body with some joy.

Anti-Apia made her way on to a sturdy rock formation her arms crossed as she stared down to where Apia guessed Radditz would arrive.

It was sad to know how right she was.

Radditz had arrived soon after.

At first it all was set up like a dream, one of those dreams when you feel as if it real. Never doubting yourself for a moment and for the first time Apia hoped it was just a dream.

He casually flew in as he observed the land closely for any sign of the android.

Apia lost her breath for a moment his hair was solid gold. He was so beautiful.

When she though angel of course she thought female but this no, Radditz just had to be specifically made to define perfection without a doubt.

Apia would laugh if someone had said that to her because now she just didn't know anymore.

For a moment Apia had forgot all about the stress of this mission and began to feel optimistic, hopeful, and at peace.

Only if it could have stayed that way but of course fate had to come back to slap her in the face.

Anti Apia stood and let her face grow a smirk when she caught a glimpse of the dashing man down below.

_This was going to be fun_ she thought.

As Radditz began to question Piccolo for any sign of the mechanical monster.

(With Radditz)

"Dammit sneaky old man!" he cursed as he swung his head over his shoulder to catch a glimpse at two space ships that landed onto the surface.

Future Celia was the first out as she ran into Radditz's arms "Dad!"

Trunks smacked his forehead in annoyance he didn't want to tell them that quickly.

Radditz looked down at the gorgeous she-Saiyan who claimed to be his daughter and when he looked down he recognized those midnight orbs which looked black in the sun.

"Celia?" instead of answering him she hugged tighter.

And he set a hand on her back.

Apia could see the look on Anti Apia's face.

Jealousy.

She was obviously not able to identify who this person was but Apia could she resembled the woman from the future and now she could really understand it was her daughter from the future.

She laughed out loud. "What a sucker she really thought it would be all that easy making Radditz fall so easily, ha!" Even for Apia it took a little persuasion to make him beg.

Trunks chuckled slightly "Hey Uncle Radditz I'm sorry about the sudden shock but honestly when would we be able to discuss it with you." he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Instead of greeting his son, the father in Radditz just thanked Kami it wasn't his daughter's lover.

"Trunks." he asked.

"Uh huh?" Trunks answered automatically.

"These Androids are they really as powerful as you say?" Trunks bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Uh yeah they are."

Radditz huffed "Well 10 vs.1 isn't much of a fight." he boasted.

Trunks nearly choked "One you mean you already killed one?"

"No Vegeta did."

Trunks shook his head "Wait what? But how?"

"Because I'm the Prince of all Saiyans that's how foolish boy."

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck "Oh hi...dad."

"Don't call me that!" Vegeta snarled harshly.

"Now, now Veggie no need to get grumpy." cued the voice of what in Radditz's eyes were in angel but in reality was just opposite.

"A-Apia c-an it be-e?" Radditz sputtered as he tried not to tumble over his words.

Anti Apia dropped down in front of them all as the shock that was surrounding them was the only hint of feeling due to their bodies all numb.

Future Celia spoke first "How are you- you can't be."

"Oh but I am." Anti Apia almost hissed out.

Then as soon as Anti Apia laid eyes on her prey he was already snagged and ready to be pulled in for the kill.

"Radditz." she said her voice much smoother and sexier than usual.

His name never sounded more beautiful.

"Apia." he choked as his Adam's apple began to bob slightly.

She strutted to him and set a delicate hand below his chin and shushed him silently.

"I'm here now."

His breath was gone to the point were it didn't even pay him any mind he got lost into those midnight blue orbs he loved so much as they took him into a world so different from his own.

Anti Apia's devilish charm was definitely working as she brushed her lips to his as Radditz had lost all sort of sense.

He wasn't even trying to figure out how she came back he just missed her that much.

(With Apia)

Never had she seen something so freakishly beautiful before.

Radditz loved her so much more than she had ever thought imaginable he truly missed her and despite this mission she felt her heart flutter and sink all at the same time.

She couldn't decide what to do be happy or be sad.

She watched as her movements became much silkier and almost like a flower dancing through a thunderstorm.

Radditz was breaking unbelievably fast.

If she didn't do something she'd never see Radditz again.

She shook her head as if annoying house flies buzzed in her ears as she leaped off to hunt down Celia.

It was her only hope.

She was for the first time saving the Earth.


	51. Future Celia's Discovery

Apia chapter 51

**XXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Thank you for understanding.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: hmmm interesting.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yeah I know I moved and didn't have internet for a month XO.**

**Animewolfgirl9: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Vegetrunks: Yeah it's that bad.**

**Mistress of Butterflies: LOL**

Apia wasn't exactly sure how she over looked the thought of seeing her daughter for the very first time. So instead of mentally preparing herself it all came like a tornado to her heart.

Apia had never felt such bliss in her life, her daughter without a doubt was THE most beautiful being that had ever walked the face of the Earth.

It was possible she thought that because the girl resembled her lover so much; and it was almost impossible to think that this girl had anything to do with the woman who had failed her race.

Sure she saw her for only a few seconds but that's all she needed to see.

She was about to make her move when the clunk of scrap metal known as the Capsule Corp. main ship had plummeted down.

Yajirobe, Bulma, and Celia were going to die and Apia couldn't lift a finger to help them. When she tried to fly from under it the plane went straight through her.

"NO!" she screamed as the fell beneath her "Someone help them!" she didn't care that no one could hear her it was worth a shot.

(With Radditz)

Not only did he find out his mate was alive but that his daughter from the future came to join the battle for the first time in 3 years Radditz could breathe easy, well if you didn't count his heart pounding.

He stood marveling at Apia's beauty never once wanting to remove his eyes afraid he'd miss something and yet he felt a tingle, the teeniest tiniest tingle of something wrong.

At first he just thought it was his nerves but now he knew it was coming from her.

He growled at his thoughts who was he to question her there was no way it could be true Apia had saved the world before.

Her aurora felt disturbingly evil, it could be she always felt that way and he had never noticed it until just now.

That had to be it, it just had to.

If the Capsule Corp. ship hadn't come tumbling down Radditz would have been stuck in this fit of thoughts for much longer.

His daughter's energy came shooting through his head like a bullet and without thinking twice her shot to action not missing a beat as he, (future Celia), and Trunks came behind him to the rescue.

Radditz's heart wouldn't last the end of this day if this kept up.

He gently held his daughter to his chest as he could feel the pounding hearts against one another.

When he landed he stroked her onyx spiky hair gently.

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered.

He then released her slowly and looked around teeth bared determined to hunt down the monster who did this.

"Daddy wait it wasn't Aunt Bulma's fault you see-!"

Radditz sneered and cut her off sharply "I'm not after your foolish Aunt child I'm looking for that blasted Android!"

(Back with Apia)

"Oh thank Kami, Radditz." She sighed deeply in relief as she stood clutching her heart thanking the stars above he was around.

He was the perfect father, Vegeta hadn't moved an inch!

It made her sick to her stomach, his niece was in their not only that but his mate and son!

(Back with Radditz)

Trunks and F. Celia had caught Yajirobe, Bulma, and Trunks just in the nick of time.

"What is wrong with you! Your wife, son, and niece were up there! They could have been killed!"

Vegeta simply shook it off "They are the least of my concern."

Radditz hissed and moved up to meet face to face with his brother in law "Celia could have died you sick bastard!"

Even through Radditz's anger he had gotten a very off feeling when he realized Apia hadn't made a single effort to save her best friend, nephew, and daughter the evil aurora had grown stronger.

"Apia, why hadn't you done anything?"

Everyone hadn't even thought Apia could contain herself knowing her brother had not done anything to save her only child.

(With Apia)

"King Kai I'd like to go back I have no business here I couldn't even save my daughter my motherly assistance his useless if I'm dead I could never live with myself knowing what I couldn't have done."

King Kai was baffled and sadden "You can't"

"I have to, the longer I linger here the worse things will get and if I do that Radditz nor Celia will love me"

King Kai frantically warned "No Apia you really can't the only way Anti-Apia will leave is if you replenish you and Celia's relationship."

Apia nearly lost it "What have I done! I have made things worse!"

King Kai sadly spoke "I'm so sorry Apia I wish I had foreseen this but now you have no choice."

Apia stopped, "No I refuse to let her win, me and her are far different people there is no way Radditz can believe that thing is me."

King Kai smiled "That's my girl, go get Celia but might I warn you do not reveal your identity, it will only make things more difficult and far harder to get close to Celia if you do."

"Thanks King Kai I'll see you soon when I return home." Apia smiled "Once Celia returns home it is then will I speak to her."

(With Radditz)

Radditz stepped over to Apia "Your daughter could have been killed."

Anti-Apia almost lost her cool but regained it back in an instant "Oh Radditz darling, only if I could but I'm so shaken my poor Cel- uh? Um"

F. Celia moved in "It's Celia."

"Oh yes of course I am just having such a hard time speaking my heart it's beating so horribly fast." Anti-Apia then took Radditz's hand and placed it right above her boob as she breathed heavily.

Radditz swallowed "I apologize I hadn't considered that. Celia darling come meet Apia."

Celia stood away, this was the woman her father talked so much about. She thought she was dead.

When Celia hesitated Radditz chuckled "Well come on."

Celia slowly came over to her as her arms were open to take her daughter in her embrace.

Celia then charged into Anti-Apia's stomach as she grunted and lightly growled "There, there you little um thing."

"Mommy." She whispered softly.

What was supposed to be the happiest moment of Apia's life was now just a horrible nightmare.

It wasn't the most heart wrenching thing or ideal tear jerker but what friends would the Z warriors be if they didn't at least act happy.

_What a fake!_ F. Celia thought there was no way in hell this person could be her mother! True she had never actually met her mother but by the way her father had explained her before he died she was a lot more loving not only that but Apia was the one who named her.

It was wrong all wrong! But what could she do?

Wherever her mother really was she'd make her proud by ratting out the phony.


	52. The Breakage of a Bound

Apia based on many things Celia has studied owned many qualities after her defeat to Freiza she gained love, compassion, admiration, respect. This Anti-Apia possessed not a fraction of these qualities, not even close.

had only concluded that much so far, she'd be working extra hard to both find out more of this fraud and fight off evil androids but Trunks would just have to understand he needed him more than ever right now.

She'd have to keep her dad as far away as possible; now that was something she'd be able to do considering the chaos happening all around them. Radditz and Anti-Apia would have a rather difficult time romancing when the world hung in the balance (If that bitch even cared) but Radditz cared and that's all there was to it.

"Mom I could really use your help right now." Celia whispered she gripped her hair frustrated "Damn witch what does she want anyhow, what does she hope to gain by ruining my father!" Celia was so confused she was losing it there had to be away to know more.

"That's it!" Celia snapped her fingers "This woman is a dopple ganger a mythical (in this case all too real) monster sent from Kami knows where to destroy another person's life. Plus I can use my ability to see the past in order to really know what my mother is like."

Celia got to the drawing board almost instantly "I know my way around Capsule Corp alright!" by taking a dry-erase marker she drew down multiple sketch sheets on what to do about this Anti- being.

"I'll have to get Trunks to research extra hard on the Androids, in the mean time I can create a diversion by sending the dopple ganger and dad on separate missions that way they won't be able to connect in any way possible." Celia stroked her chin carefully checking the pros and cons of every possible scenario she went deep she could design a tracker put it in the dopple ganger's food and track her with a meter and intervene whenever she got to close to her dad.

That would work unless she got caught up in other things like (saving the world)

"I can't do this alone, I need help!"

"How about me?" Celia turned and gasped "Oh Aunt Bulma, how rude of me I didn't mean to intrude! I was just leaving."

"It's alright Celia I'm happy to help with whatever you need you can tell me."

*An explanation later*

"Oh my kami! I have to tell him." Celia gripped her arm "No! You can't my father mustn't know of this, besides it's not like he'd believe us his bound with her is far too strong not even I can break the only one who could tear a bound like that is the Celia in this time realm."

Bulma nodded "I see, should we tell her?"

thought "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, well it's because for some inexplicable reason, I think she already knows."

*With Present Day Celia*

She ventured to her room carefully.

Her mother was very, well tough. If that was the word.

She didn't want to say evil or anything along those lines because she barely knew her but it was as if she didn't even care.

Celia shook that away "No, no, no Dad said that my mom was the greatest woman he ever met. And if that's true well then I will like her."

_Will you? Truly? Can you love a woman just because of your father._

"Uh! W-who is th-a-at!?"

_Celia please calm down. I am never to reveal my true identity. Just know I am a friend._

"Well for your information Ghost Lady I can see all my friends!"

Apia chuckled at that her daughter was like her in more ways than one.

_That woman, she's no good you shall not trust her for she is drag your father in the debts of hell._

'Geez Apia lighten up a bit she's four.' She scolded herself.

"My father says it isn't right to judge other people without knowing them! I now nothing of this woman Ghost Lady all I need to know is that my father loves her and trusts her. And if he does! Than, than so will I."

'Radditz did an amazing job, Celia is an absolute genius.'

_You are a bright one my dear. You may call me what ever your heart desires I am here to help you my services should come as a blessing for I can see the future and from where I stand it looks grim, I hate to admit it but your father may not be saved._

Celia scowled "Who are you to talk down about my father. For your information he gave up his life to save his friends not only that but he risks his life for my mom as did she! If my father was endanger he'd know, he'd find away to beat it there is no way there can be something bad happening to him without him knowing about it."

Apia was running low on options. How can she replenish a relationship that was never there, this girl was stuck on her father's morels there was no way anything of the smallest bit could tear the bound between father and daughter but it would seem that the only way to break the bound between husband and wife.

Was to break the bound between father and daughter.

If Radditz knew the love he shared for Anti-Apia took a toll in his and Celia's much closer bound he's be forced to push Anti-Apia away for sure.

But the only question now was how can you break such a strong bound?

I am very much sorry for these past few months just know, no matter how long it may take to update I WILL finish this story.

Merry Christmas everyone thanks for reading and as always.

Look out for the next exciting chapter of The Hunger Games (lol) I mean Apia!


	53. Two Heads Are Always Better than One

Apia Chapter 53

**A/N: Hey guys I know this must be surprising to see, and it's even more confusing to have me back and writing again. But as you can imagine I had a rough year and was going through some depression issues for a bit and every time I saw a picture of my dear cousin I was being hit by her words till it killed me and giving up doesn't really seem fair to both her or her adoring fans. I'm not done quite yet as a New Year's revolution I vow to write as much as I can and fulfill her dying wish. So as a result here is Chapter 39.**

F. Celia and Phony Apia stood side by side the friction as well as tension infested the air. "Give up the act." Said Phony Apia. sneered, "You first, I don't know exactly what it is that you are but I know damn well you're not my mother."

Phony Apia snickered. "Oh? I'm not, maybe I'm not the Apia you were told of but I reassure you I am indeed her, but of a different time frame." F. Celia growled, "Whatever the hell you are you better keep your paws off my father as well as the me of this time."

Phony Apia pretended to be concerned but another laugh escaped her devilish lips, "I'll stay as far away from you as you want but Radditz? How could I ever." She said licking her lips as she watched the man of show talking amongst the other Z fighters.

A hiss sound sounded from . "If I have to kill you in order to stop you I won't hesitate." Phony Apia didn't even flinch, "You want to…but it's obvious you won't."

"Oh?" Phony Apia turned her head to F. Celia. "I know because if you do, one you're talking about one less person to help fight these androids not to mention what will Radditz think of you If you did, not to mention he wouldn't let you whether you're his daughter or not. Without me there wouldn't be a you."

gripped the woman's throat with both hands as she squeezed a bit but made it no further. "I do not come from you, I am nothing like you." Phony Apia simply glared at her. "You are such a stupid girl, your right we are nothing alike. Whatever it is you think you can do to keep me from him is a failed attempt. Because if it's not me gluing myself to him it's most definitely him."

seethed out the following words, "You think you are so smart but there is one person my dad loves more than you." Phony Apia snickered wickedly " Who? You? You're kidding." She said blankly.

releasing her hands from her neck laughed, "Nope the me of this time."

"What? That little brat…They've been together what four years, that's nothing to how long I have known him." F. Celia smiled, 'She's the one who's dumb, to think that a father would love his wife more than his own child."

F. Celia stuck her tongue out mockingly as she strutted away, "All in good time." She said to herself as she disappeared into the ground below jumping only to fly over to the others.

"I know where his lab is." Bulma said from across the way. Vegeta and Trunks turned their heads over to her as well as everyone, "You do?"

Bulma nodded, "Of course Dr. Gero is very much known for his work in the science industry. So it's only natural that I being among the most notorious group of scientist would know of him and his whereabouts." She boasted only to see everyone had taken the paper she had written down while talking and headed off.

"Hey!" she scolded. Piccolo turned to Gohan, "If you would, take Bulma, Celia, and Yajirobe back. They don't need to be here." Gohan nodded sternly. Celia growled. "Why is it everyone else can go?" Piccolo sneered.

"Stop acting like a little brat and just go home." Celia held a finger to him warningly. "This isn't over." She warned being dragged away by her collar by Gohan.

Meanwhile

F. Celia flew side by side to Trunks as they followed Vegeta who was too eager to let anyone or anything stop him. Even the endangerment of his son and mate. "Can you believe the nerve of this guy." Trunks fumed as he grit his teeth in frustration.

of course agreed but the thought of Phony Apia stayed glued in her mind. And no matter what she did she was truly hopeless in regards to how much she could actually do. She had Bulma and she prayed that she had her real mother's support but other than that she was all alone.

She would have never hesitated to ask Trunks for his assistance but by the looks of he had enough to deal with and that one thing was possibly more troublesome than her own. _Almost._

As she flew she could feel her father and that phony chatting away, She turned to see the Phony laughing she growled. "You are aware that if we don't manage to make it back in time the Androids will reappear and kill us all." Phony Apia cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry dear, but that tone of yours it's as if you are speaking to a stranger. Let's get this clear I am your mother whether you like it or not." Radditz cut in. "Apia, just let it go this is just how Celia is both in this time and in her own time." Apia laughed slightly.

F. Celia fumed as she turned back. All she needed was a game plan, just need some help she said to herself.

_Maybe I would be of some help. _That voice. F. Celia almost froze…_ Mom?_ A soft laugh that was like the Phony but _much_ more warm. _In the flesh, or in the mind…I suppose that doesn't matter._ F. Celia almost screamed with happiness.

_Where are you? _F. Celia heard a sigh _If you'd believe it I'm actually right behind you. But my physical form is invisible to the living…_ F. Celia sighed, _So then you are aware of…_ she was cut short. _Don't say it I don't want to hear it…the thought turns my stomach. I've been communicating with the you of this time period though she is not aware of my true identity. _F. Celia nodded. _Yeah, I don't know how I'd react. _ laughed slightly but it was gone as soon as it came. _You know in order to stop her we need to put our minds together, otherwise Radditz is better off dead. _F. Celia agreed once more, _I'm also worried for my own sake, I don't want yet another me to live life without her parents. _Though F. Celia couldn't see it Apia smiled and she could feel numb tears streak along her cheeks and she wouldn't have even known she was crying until she watched the tears fall and disappear from beneath her.

_I love you Celia, _F. Celia was not the one to shed tears. _As do I…_ Apia straightened up. _Everything will work out, if there is one thing I learned from the clown Kakorat is that everything will work out because we're the good guys, Remember that Celia._

nodded knowing her mother could see. _I'm leaving you now my dear, I'll be back after I brain storm for a bit. Have faith and keep everyone safe even Vegeta and his spoiled ass. Despite what Trunks believes Vegeta is deep down a good person…give him time and he will come around._

And like that she was gone and F. Celia felt a small tinge of loneliness now that she was gone but she also knew she'd always be there and suddenly the Earth got brighter. The light of hope you could say.

Meanwhile

Radditz watched her closer than he ever had and it felt as if she resorted back to the person she used to be and wasn't acting like the Apia who left him 3 years ago. But, there he went again thinking low of her. What was wrong with him? This is the woman he never once could get off his mind ever since she left.

"How was other world?" Phony Apia froze, she never was in other world she remained in hell this whole time what would she be able to say.

"What?" she asked. Radditz cocked an eyebrow, "You know King Kai and all otherworld." Phony Apia laughed nervously "O-of course great old King Kite." She said.

"Kai." Radditz corrected. "Right, right. Oh geez I am just so dizzy what a day it's been." Radditz laughed smacking her back playfully. "You haven't used the old fainting trick since we first met." Phony Apia hissed. "Yeah, and it won you over then didn't it?!" Radditz flinched. 'What was she so angry about?'

"I was simply joking." Phony Apia snarled. "It's in no way funny. You animal."

Radditz watched as she flew farther leaving him behind dumbfounded. They hadn't seen each other in 3 years and she was fighting with him. That was beyond odd, not to mention they joked all the time when they returned from their fight with Freiza. Heck, even when she was hyped up on hormones she managed to take a joke.

Why was she acting like this?

Perhaps Radditz would have thought even harder if they hadn't all arrived in front of Dr. Gero's lab where the future of everyone rested behind that large metal door.

**Surprised! I sure hope so…good news is that I am feeling back to my old self. Of course I make no promises but it feels as if I am ready to take Miss Oreo's death wish seriously and never slack. Never again this year will be better than last.**


	54. Love Hurts

**Apia Chapter 54 **

**A/N: Important note! If you haven't yet read Chapter 53 I replaced the author's note for the next chapter and then read this one and as always read and review :D**

Big shocker Vegeta in his world winning impatience and arrogance blew the door to oblivion as all the Z warriors currently stood watching as Dr. Gero stand arguing with the Androids. As time went by the argument regarding whether 18 should reveal 16 who was not made aware of until that very second as both Trunks and F. Celia watched in horror.

"Don't you release him android 18! I am your creator and you must head my every word!" He grabbed hold of her arm and I guess that's where you could say led to his death. She lifted her arm as she turned to look at him his eyes wide in surprise.

"Get away from her!" yelled F. Celia interfering. Everyone turned to look at her and the one in most interest was Android 17 himself. He looked over at Android 18 and gave her quick nod to carry on his death. Before F. Celia could even move the man was long gone.

She stood in shock as she growled looking up. She rushed over to Android 17 hooking him by his collar. Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien all flinched. Radditz and Trunks were prepared to interfere as Apia and Vegeta both snickered at her instantaneous courage. That was surely a way of writing out some sort of death wish.

"You-You're a sick, sick man! That man was practically your father!" 17 looked down to the beautiful Saiyan who dared to face him. He looked over to 18 who awaited his signal but he held up a hand instead and smirked.

"Such beauty, accompanied with such a strong mouth. You intrigue me are all saiyans as daring as you?" He ran a hand along her plump face his eyes squinting slightly, "It's been so long since I've touched a woman such as this." F. Celia so badly wanted to snatch his hand away but despite her sudden outburst it took all he strength just to stand.

"You've fallen for me, that would explain your trembling. So be it I have not a desire to kill you how about you join us?" F. Celia froze what was he saying? He looks, serious. His cocky smirk triggered her strength as she slapped his hand away. "I'd rather die." 17 unfazed smiled a bit, "I figured as much, but my offer still stands you can always leave your family and join me where your guaranteed only the finest or suffer as you watch all those around you die living because I won't allow you to die."

Guaranteed safety? Is she really saved from death so easily?

"A Saiyan guarantees their own safety. Like I'd betray my family for my own life, what is life worth without people you care about? So android what say you now?" 17 shrugged. "You'll come around, death changes people even I know that, as you watch death happen it will soon dawn on you that you no longer would want to suffer that fate as well as live life all alone. You said it yourself what is life without people you care about?"

Vegeta growled, "Enough with this foolish gibber gabber and j-"

"You! Old man who dare interfere in our conversation, I want you dead first." Android 17 growled. 18 chuckled picking up Android 16's case she flies out leading Vegeta out as well. Which of course he agrees. Krillin swallows "I have a bad feeling about this."

Everyone comes out.

"Let go!" F. Celia sneers as 17 hooks his arm around her and flies up landing down.

_He's so strong, I can't even flinch it's so tight. Bastard…_

Radditz studies the android holding his daughter, the tightening in his chest prevents him from feeling the tug at his arm. Phony Apia tugged a bit. "Radditz…Radditz hey Radditz!" she called with no regard to F. Celia's safety.

"Daddy!" F. Celia shouted, her voice projecting to sound like little Celia's. Which tips Radditz off the edge. Abandoning Apia where she stands.

Radditz makes his way before 17, he smirks in amusement. "This is your father huh?" F. Celia pushes at his chest but to no avail. "Release her, if you want amusement how about you take me on?" Radditz pushes disregarding how dangerous this android may be. "Nah, you daughter is far more entertaining than any fight I could be fighting. Look I'll be your son in law soon enough so might as well get used to me, that is before I kill you."

Radditz seethed, "You honestly think she would love you if you killed her entire family? Your far more stupid than I thought." 17 turned to F. Celia, "Who needs love when you have strength in order to get what you want." He said as he ran his tongue along F. Celia's cheek.

Radditz grits his teeth he was about to attack when Phony Apia comes from behind him and stops him, "Radditz don't." Radditz growls, "Apia what the hell are you doing, help me!"

"It's too dangerous." Radditz's chest puffs up, "The hell that is your daughter!" Phony Apia in both a cowardly attempt and a shameful way of ridding F. Celia from her plans persist further. "But you'll get hurt."

"Damn my well-being what is your deal? You never would have hesitated to put yourself in harms way in order to protect the one you love. You are no longer the woman I used to love." Abandoning her he goes to rescue F. Celia when he is stopped, not by 18, not by 16, and not even by 17.

"I thought I could have easily tricked you but it seems I have to resort to something else." Apia places a hand to his back sending a shock along his spine paralyzing him all over.

Radditz falls to his knees, "A-Apia!" F. Celia forgetting about her dire situation cries out to her father. "Daddy, run!" Radditz grunts as he tries and fails to move "I c-can't move my body." He crawls pathetically. Phony Apia steps on his back as he lays flat on the ground. "You choose this girl, above me. You truly are a fool."

"I am not your precious Apia but her evil and might I add sexier side who has taken embodiment on this Earth as an attempt to take you back with me, to hell." 17 watches curiously.

Radditz grunts, "I knew it! Apia forgive me." He says as he passes out from exhaustion. Phony Apia smiles wickedly. She takes F. Celia by her cheek and strikes her across the face, "How badly I've been wanting to do that." 17 grabs hold of Phony Apia's wrist, "Hands off." F. Celia looks up to him confusingly her eyes on the brink with tears. "17."

"I don't know what the hell is going on, you may harm or kill whatever or whoever you please but you keep your hellish paws off of her." Phony Apia glaring at F. Celia looks up to him his face straight and serious. "You love this girl, so fast? Hmm if it's her you want than have her but killing me means she doesn't exists. So I would be careful what you do to me. Meaning in order to keep her you've agreed to keep me alive, do we have a deal?"

17 looks down at F. Celia who so confused for whatever reason that may be shakes her head. "No." ignoring her plead he agrees, fine. But, all because I keep you alive doesn't mean your life will be pleasant."

Everyone, the Z fighters as well as 18 and the resurrected 16 all stare in wonder. 17 fly's over to both 18 and 16. "Quite the show might I say." 18 laughs, "Very much so." She looks over to Vegeta, "Now who is ready for a real show."

All the Z fighters stare as they watch everything go down.

F. Celia turns to 17 "At least allow someone to take my father to safety." 17 cocks an eyebrow, "Just so he can die soon after?"

F. Celia breaths raspy breaths, "Without him there is no me either." 17 sneers, "This is becoming a family affair and I dislike it. However I'll keep your parents alive but you must surrender all ties you have with them once I destroy Goku and rule the Earth." F. Celia sighs, "I'll do it just, let them live."

_I just need some time to think this through, that's it if I can think this through something will work out. Mom? Where are you?_

**Now, this 17 and F. Celia thing was created by Miss Oreo and a girl known by her penname Mistress of Butterflies who made Celia and this plot point so give credit, all I did was bring it alive. Thank you.**


	55. Fun

Apia Chapter 55

A/N: Hey everyone who decided to review this chapter, I am so glad to see all of you still here it really warms my heart to know that the Apia fan base is still up and running. :D

"Hey you, three eyes!" 17 called out to Tien. He flinched, "What?" he growled. 17 looked down to his feet and with his other arm not wrapped around Celia he tossed Radditz at Tien. He caught him still confused.

"Go take him to safety." F. Celia sighed, "Thank goodness."

"C-Celia, please forgive my ignorance as well as my weakness." F. Celia shook her head, "No daddy, I'm fine just get better and protect Uncle Kakorat." 17 cocked an eyebrow, "Kakorat? You must mean Goku, no I can't allow that you're better off leaving him because if you stand between us and Goku I will be forced to kill you." F. Celia gritted her teeth. "Daddy just get better, I've talked to mom the real Apia she's here with us just as a spirit, she wants you to live."

Radditz clenched on to Tien's shoulder breathing heavily, "A-Apia please forgive me." Tien patted his back, "There, there pal it's all going to work out just come on let's go see Celia."

They took off as F. Celia watched helplessly. She turned to 17 studying him closely, _Does he even have a weakness, I know he's fond of me but is it because he can use me or, isn't genuine? What does he plan to do with me, what does he plan to do with everyone after he's eliminated Uncle Kakorat, what can I do?_

"Dear Celia I know you thirst for me but could you do it less fiercely we are in public after all." bared her teeth, "Even knowing that if had the strength to kill you I wouldn't hesitate why do you persist on keeping me, what goal do you hope to achieve through me?"

17 didn't answer right away he simply breathed in, "You're not some pawn in my game, I have a central motive for keeping you with me, I'm willing to explain but at a later time." F. Celia looked at him confusion clouding her eyes or maybe they were just tears she had never felt so helpless.

17 took a thumb and wiped her eyes not having said a word, "I have my secrets as do you, like for one thing I have no info on you as well as that boy over there. Is he your…" 17 growled a little, "Mate or something." F. Celia nearly puked again, "He's my cousin, gosh why does everyone think that?" there she went acting as a child for a moment everything felt okay that was until she came to her senses as well as toned into the fight taking place.

At first glance it seemed like Uncle Vegeta was winning but as the fight dragged on further everything became more clear, she was merely toying with him. But Vegeta didn't know it yet.

"18 much stronger than this old man is giving her credit for." F. Celia drooped at the thought, "My uncle is a prideful man he doesn't trust anything or anyone he goes by his own rules rendering him as a true fool."

"You speak quite low of him for being your uncle." F. Celia sighed, "He's just so arrogant."

18 looked across at Vegeta, "How much longer will you fight till it is made clear that you don't even begin to match with my strength."

Vegeta went to say something but it was then 18 brought him down landing knee first onto his arm and then there was a loud snap. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed.

"Uncle Vegeta!" Trunks began to shake as he clenched his fist. "No, no, noooo!" he charged in without a second thought. 17 made a noise. F. Celia looked up, "Their interfering, that's unfair. 16 how about you even the odds." 16 standing so still and so quiet F. Celia almost forgot completely. "Negative the only one I will fight is Goku." He said robotically.

"Huh? You're no fun." 17 concluded, "So be it."

18 was having no trouble fending against Trunks it wasn't until Piccolo stepped in did things get all the more brutal. F. Celia watched as everyone was taken down, and if Vegeta hadn't moved or done anything Trunks wouldn't have had to interfere again.

After she stepped upon Vegeta's arm hindering him Trunks went in his sword had already been chipped, in all honestly he was pretty useless. F. Celia managed to find enough strength by going super Saiyan and managed to make it down to Trunks shielding him with her body.

18 halted her fist knowing 17 would throw a fit if she hurt Celia in any manner. "Bro you were suppose to be holding her."

17 stood, "Your hair, it's golden." Celia knowing Trunks was safe dropped her power level. 18 flinched, "Now it's gone what a neat trick." Vegeta's hair resorted back to its original ebony. 17 frowned, "You were even able to escape my grasp."

F. Celia looked past them and saw Krillin up there and she found out what she had to do. "17, I-I'll stay with you as long as you need me just-let them all be." 17 smiled a bit, "That's fine with me, how about we get a car, I saw a nice highway down that way."

F. Celia confused tilted her head, "A car, what for we can fly." 17 lifted her by her arm and brought her to his chest her face mere centimeters from each other. "I've always found cars much more romantic. Besides I think it would be a fun experience." He snaked his arm behind her back and jumped onto the cliff beside 16.

"So you coming with?" 16 nodded smiling a bit. "Yes." F. Celia made note of the bird on his arm that flew onto her hand that rest on 17's shoulder she smiled softly.

16 looked to her in a bit of surprise, "It likes you, that means you must be of good nature." F. Celia studied the bird again. "I suppose." _Than how is it, it was with 16 to begin with?_

"Are you okay ma'am would you prefer if I carry you." F. Celia taken aback by his request never got to speak because she felt 17's arm tighten around her.

"Don't be getting all sweet on my woman you big statue and just stick with your birds and your mission got that?" 16 unfazed by his sudden outburst continued to walk to where Krillin stood.

"Celia!" Krillin called to her, "Are you okay?" F. Celia sighed. "I'll be fine Krillin just take everyone home. And don't let them worry about me."

18 chuckled, "He's so talkative all of a sudden he didn't even attempt to save his friends while I took them out." The group continued to walk.

"Mr. 17 sir." Called a voice. F. Celia saw the witch known as Phony Apia call from behind and she felt 17's body slump. "Oh yeah that thing."

Phony Apia followed them chattering some nonsense and for once F. Celia was happy to be in the enemy's arms. Which felt so warm…somehow.

They began to walk but Krillin pulled on Phony Apia's shoulder. "Apia what about Radditz what's gotten into you."

Phony Apia scoffed, "I'm not your Apia, like this Celia isn't from this time."

"Shut up you wench!" F. Celia barked. 17's ear perked up in curiosity. "Not of this time? What do you mean by that?"

Phony Apia smirked, "Celia here is from the future coming back to warn all her family of you guys arrival. The Celia of this time is but a 4 year old, a bratty one at that."

17 looked to Phony Apia and sneered, "So you mean that you aren't this Celia's mother, meaning if something were to happen to you she'd be fine?" Phony Apia shook her head. "Uh N-no I was just joking haha funny right?"

17 shot a beam at her which practically incinerated her, "Hilarious." F. Celia watched in horror as her beautiful mother became a puddle of black goo. Krillin shivered. "You guys why are you doing this?"

18 perked up, "Pardon?" Krillin swallowed. "Taking Celia, killing her family, Goku? Why, why must you do this? Don't you have far better things to do than kill."

17 shrugged, "What fun would that be?" F. Celia and Krillen both questioned him. "Fun?"

"That's the only reason I need, I want to have some fun, why do you think I didn't force you to give up Goku's location it would be too easy to just simply give us the location."

Krillin panicked, "But Goku never did anything to you! Plus those are Dr. Gero's orders and we all know what you think of him. So why persist?" 17 shrugged, "If killing Goku proves boring than all I can do is pity Dr. Gero for being so weak that he couldn't destroy him. After this all I plan is to make Celia mine and live on this Earth as I please."

Krillin went to say something else but 18 moved toward him silencing him all the more with a quick peck to the cheek. "Good luck trying to fight us once they all heal." Then they all took off. F. Celia waved. And Krillin stood helpless as always and proceeded to take everyone one by one to safety.

Meanwhile

Apia flew above Tien as she watched Radditz closely, "Radditz." She soothed knowing he would not be able to hear her.

"Apia?" he muttered. Apia flew down to face him, "Do you hear me?" Radditz clenched his teeth in pain. "Celia, watch over Celia, please help her." Apia sighed she kissed his forehead knowing he'd never be able to feel it. "Take care my love." She then flew off.

"I will." Radditz said once she was gone.

**Holy son of various guns! What just happened?! So much…that is what. Hope you enjoyed :D I sure enjoyed writing it.**


	56. Silver Linings

**Apia Chapter 56**

**A/N: Special thanks to the one and only Daughterofrisingsun now I know why Miss Oreo idolized her so much as a writer, so smart and sweet. So thank her so much!**

"Look 17." 18 said from behind. The group of 4 approached a pink delivery truck titled 'Lucky Foods'. Celia spotted two men stopping to drink some coffee what really concerned her was what 17 was preparing to do in order to obtain the truck cause it wasn't like a man allow his stuff to be stolen.

"I'll distract them." F. Celia offered, 18 unexpectedly perked up at that. "So miss does enjoy our method of entertainment, have at it." 17 smirks triumphantly, "She's very well behaved." He purred. F. Celia straightened up, "I'm only doing this so no one gets hurt." She reassures leaving the group far behind.

_Bat your eye lashes…._ Came Apia's voice and as instructed F. Celia awkwardly batted her eyelashes she might have been beautiful as she was told by many but the art of seduction was one art F. Celia knew close to nothing about.

_Say excuse me sir, very sweetly._ Apia instructed yet again.

"E-Excuse me sir." She said shly, tapping his shoulder.

_Now shuffle your feet and press your lower lip with your thumb and pretend to look lost. If he asks what is wrong say with all seriousness….my heart then proceed to take his hand and place it above your left boob._

Celia swallowed but despite her fear she did as she was told, both men's faces went bright red as the blood rushed up to their rugged faces. "M-miss." Apia went to say something but stopped abruptly.

17 snatched the man's hand off her and she was surprised he hadn't broken anything with as much force as he used. "We're all set Celia." 17 turned to send a spine tingling glare that was colder than the below 0 temperature air they currently stood in.

"Hey! That's ours!" 17 ignoring them held Celia's wrist, "What was that?" he asked his face blank showing only a hint of annoyance.

"I was distracting them, like I told you I would." 17 placed his own hand above her left boob. F. Celia flinched a bit under his touch her face blushed slightly. "What are you doing?" she asked praising herself for keeping an even tone.

17 frowned, "Distract me then…" 18 stuck her head in "If I'm not mistaken she already has, let's go bro." 17 moved his hand up to her neck leaning in to whisper softly in her ear. "You can sit on my lap."

F. Celia looked the other way pretending to be as emotionless as 16, "Never going to happen." 17 a tad disappointed shrugged, "Have it your way, I'm sure you would have had fun."

_Fun? Held prisoner? Never…._

17 and 18 both took their spot in the front side of the car. As 16 and F. Celia inhabited the back side of the car. Instantly once everyone was in 17 drove as if the road had been replaced with oil. F. Celia tumbled all across the back almost hitting her head on the walls. But before she could hit it she was pulled into the arms of 16. His arm rest across her shoulders. " I apologize." F. Celia shook her head, "No, no it's okay. Thank you."

"We've got trouble." 18 said her tone not really supporting her sentence.

17 looked out to his rearview mirror and chuckled, "Looks like a bunch of morons with too much time on their hands, I'll fix that. Celia peeked and hissed. "Those dumbasses, they're asking to die." F. Celia growled using little to no strength she pushed the back doors open knocking them off their hinges.

"Hey! You'll get yourselves killed if you keep this up!" F. Celia cautioned. The men responded with idiotically by imitating wolf calls. "Hey baby how about you come along with us?" F. Celia sneered she drew in some air through her palm and shot it out like a huge gush of wind throwing about 5 men to the curb.

17 chuckled, "Look at you go." 18 smiled, "Looks like fun." She extended a hand out to grab hold of the roof and maneuvered herself on top of the roof. She with both hands pushed a wave of air that both accelerated them and through the men about 6 feet back.

F. Celia laughed the men were flabbergasted! "Serves them right…" she found herself saying. One by one the men disappeared, 17 smiled.

"That as fun." 18 climbed back into her seat. "Hey 18 you could always take their clothes." 18 cockily smiled, "There's none in my size. But maybe for little miss there is." 17 looked at her through his mirror as she was smiling slightly. "Nah only the best, only the best is enough for her."

18 cocked a golden eyebrow. "Are you serious about her?" 17 leaned back. "Hey 16 are you determined to beat Goku?"

16 smiled softly, " Absolutely." 17 looked to 18, that's your answer 18 smiled, "Good, I like her."

Meanwhile

"Eh…" Radditz groaned. Krillin lit up "Hey guys he's up!" Everyone filled in.

Radditz sat up, "Celia, where is she?"

"Which one?" asked Yamcha. "Both." Krillin shivered.

"Where are they?" Radditz asked again this time his voice like the low purr of a fresh engine.

"Well, little Celia's safe and sound on the capsule corp. residence as for big Celia it seems that she is held captive by the androids. And Apia or at least look-a-like Apia is dead."

Radditz threw off his blanket dressed in only his blanket dressed in only his black spandex shorts. "I've got to get her." Tien stopped him.

"You can't, the Androids will just take you out again. It doesn't seem like the Androids have any intention on harming her." Radditz pushed away his arm only for Yamcha to stop him. Radditz chuckled, "Do you even know how easily I could kill you?"

Yamcha narrowed eyebrows. "Yeah…so…" he said nervously. Radditz growled, "So you've got guts…would you like me to show them to you!"

"Daddy!" cheered little Celia as she flew herself into her father's arms. Bandaged he lifts her up effortlessly holding her tightly to him, he sighs deeply. "Celia..." she stays in silence the slow beating of her father's heart calming all her nerves. As her mere existence soothed his. Everyone took this serene scene as a hint and all left.

"Mom?" Radditz looked at her face holding her by her arms and shook his head solemnly, "No that wasn't her." Celia being pulled back to their hug blinks. "Then who was it daddy?" Radditz felt himself tremble slightly, it's this things fault for why his other Celia is in the arms of the androids.

He narrowed his eyes, his teeth clenched as he choked out the following words, "A monster…" he retorted silencing her never ending questions. "I knew it." She said at last. "I knew it wasn't possible to love a woman just because you do, daddy." Radditz thought, that sounded…

"You sound just like your mother." He laughed inwardly. Little Celia giggled, "A ghost lady told me that." Radditz set her down. "Ghost Lady?" Little Celia lit like the ball of sunshine she was.

"Uh huh! She kept telling me not to trust the monster." Radditz eyes widened.

"Did the voice belong to a woman, child?" she bounced up and down as she always had such a child entitled to such strange motions and sounds that as strange as they may be made Radditz more into a man.

"Yeah!" Radditz felt his large heart expand then flutter, followed by a tightening sensation within his ribcage. He almost gripped his chest in fear that his insides might burst.

_She 'is' here….just like Celia had said._ Radditz beamed.

All is well again. Apia stood behind him smiling as she had the entire time. "Now to tell Celia."

**_God I love Radditz and Celia moments he is like the best dad ever! Parents of the year 3 _**

**_I hope this one was pleading to the eyes._**


	57. For the Love of Celia

**Apia Chapter 57 **

**A/N: Hey guys this following chapter is 100% my own creation, unfortunately last chapter was the last of Miss Oreo's work she never liked the Cell saga so she wanted to wait luckily to the help of one of my DBZ fan boys in my school I was able to pull through and share the ideas I came up with. I hope you'll be able to enjoy despite the fact that I am not Miss Oreo. Plus she has a lot of ideas on the Majin Buu saga so it's still her work.**

"This one is Dr. Cooper! Krillin got me him last year." Celia explained holding the stuffed frog twice the size of her. Apia stood in front of her bed where Celia insisted she stand that way she could get the whole show front row.

When in all reality it looked as if Celia were speaking to thin air.

Apia nodded, "Yes he is very large." Celia skipped over to the mountain of stuffed dolls she pulled out another.

There was a normal sized bunny, "This is from Aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta." Celia giggled a bit, "It's really from Aunt Bulma though." She whispered as if what she was saying was some sort of secret.

Apia chuckled lightly to herself at that, Celia pulled out the final one it was a the largest of the group a bear with fur that looked so soft it made Apia miss her senses all the more. "This is my favorite from Daddy, it's also from you mama." Apia in disarray looked down at her daughter.

"From me?" Celia shook her head, "Yeah on all of daddy's gifts to me he puts your name on it for some reason." Celia heard a tiny almost inconceivable sniffle, "Mama are you crying?" she asked wishing all the more that she could see her face.

"No…" but it sounded like the kind of no that she'd use when her dad caught her doing something she shouldn't have. But she ignored it because she got real embarrassed when she got caught.

Radditz had never once treated Apia as if she were a mere thing of the past, instead she was if not just as much in Celia's life than Radditz was minus the physical presence.

"Mama?" Apia's heart seemed to sprout flowers of pure, undeniable joy. "Yes, Celia."

Apia watched as Celia's face spread widely across her plump, round face as she showing all teeth.

That smile taking up the entirety of her face so much that it turned her eyes to nothing but slits as she spoke the words, "I love you."

Before either of them knew it Apia stood her arms wrapped tightly around the 4 foot girl's body. "I love you beyond comparison." Celia gasped, "Mama I can see you!" Apia reached out to stroke her hair, "My Kami!" she laughed. She felt her entire being radiate a light so bright the sun would have become sun envious in comparison.

"Celia!" boomed a voice from behind the door, the knob rattled violently for a moment and the door was instead knocked off its hinges. "I heard you shouting are you-" Apia stood staring intently at the man who she'd longed for, for the past 4 years.

The world began to drag for a while and like a steady beating heart sent into compulsive shock Radditz uttered her name, "Apia."

"Radditz." They said exchanging names neither one wanting to wake from such a dream.

Meanwhile

The sun began to set upon that day the four all came to a mutual conclusion to call it a day and take a rest out into the mountains where F. Celia hadn't spoken a word in objection longing for a cool bath right about now. Her skin feeling like it was mere minutes from falling off from all the excitement of blushing, or crying, or screaming, and even laughing.

Her entire being was just a large ball of emotions that had lost their place in the course of less than a 24 hour period.

Although Android didn't need to rest or eat or bathe it still sounded like some fun which was the main purpose for everything this fool did apparently.

At this time F. Celia stand before sleek looking lake where the only light was that of the moon above her, not a full one of course but one bright enough to straighten out her childlike heart.

Slowly she relaxed under her own touch as she began to unzip her shredded and dirt smothered lavender jacket. Luckily that was all that was removed before the fool in question made his presence acknowledged by commenting on the coincidental circumstance of stumbling upon the same lake.

F. Celia sunk her teeth deeper into her already raw lower lip, no matter how badly she longed for the touch of that deliciously attractive lake. She should have known better than to receive a break. A break that required her to strip no less. The more she thought of it the more stupid she began to feel.

Snapping her head back she stood gritting her teeth, 17 stumbled back a bit, "Fierce…"

He stood shirtless his crystal teal usually seemingly lifeless eyes become so alive beneath the moon's gleam and just for a moment Celia found herself being caught in them. The ocean of such a uniquely exquisite color she was just caught in its undertow.

"Coincidence my ass." She said suddenly praising herself briefly for regaining her footing. F. Celia reached down to retrieve her jacket, "Android or not you're still a man."

F. Celia was already noticing she was primed for any response 17 could or would conjure up so when he didn't her curiosity shot sky high.

Android standing with his head looking down, for a slight second began to worry on what exactly she had said that made him so silent all of a sudden. He looked up his eyes glossed with something, his eyes were kind of set on fire for a while.

It made F. Celia swallowed, "What did you say?" F. Celia made sort of a snorting sound. "Like I need to repeat it…" without another witty response she became a bit concerned and said it regardless, "Although an Android you're still a man."

'Does this fool have like a hard-on for insults or something? How strange…fool.'

In the midst of her thoughts 17 was behind her before she could think twice about it, "Let me do this and I promise to postpone Goku's execution." 'A wager? But, what was he planning to….do?"

F. Celia felt herself tremble a tad with fear, was he going to…but she was still a… but Uncle Kakorat…he needed her.

"Do you swear?" 17 rested his chin on her shoulder using one hand to snake up her tank top. She shuddered beneath his icing fingers running along her burning hot skin. He began to whisper tenderly, "Relax I have no intention to detriment you in any way, shape, or form my precious Celia." She oddly enough felt herself relax slightly.

Though a monster he did keep his promises. F. Celia shut her eyes his fingertips meeting at the hem of her bra, "I-I'm a virgin so it might hurt…"

17 began to chuckled huskily, "So precious…my dear, _virgin_ Celia. I treasure you more with every word you say. He cuddled up to her cheek with his own sighing heavily.

F. Celia noticed that the icy feel of his fingers had only left trails that tingled along her stomach as he instead pushed her down lightly. He hovered above her inspecting her as if she were an old artifact, making sure not to miss a detail.

"So fine." He commented again. "Are you cold, precious?" It would have been if Celia was human but all she really had to do was raise her body heat. 17 could sense that she was more than capable to keep herself warm probably because she hadn't a thing to say about the cold weather.

"Don't try to warm yourself." She obeyed pathetically feeling her pride dwindle with every minute. He began to slowly run his tongue along her collar bone making vocal kisses along her skin as well as their breathing. _How embarrassing…. Just letting him have his way with me, why am I so…. I'm supposed to be hating this but he's so….gentle…._

17 after his feasting or admiration ceremony or whatever the hell he was doing was over he lay beside her. "Get on your side and rest your head on my shoulder." F. Celia abided though her confusion made all her actions all hesitant and slow.

17 breathed, "Now whisper softly in my ear this sentence-" F. Celia ignoring him for a moment whispered before he could continue. "You 'are' a man." She said distastefully.

"With a beating heart and all." She pointed out touching his chest and was shocked to say the least to feel his heart pound ferociously against his stone hard chest. He sat up instantly turning his head swiftly in the opposite direction of her eyes that watched inquiringly.

"Uh yeah that's plenty for today, thanks. I'll keep my promise like I said…" F. Celia on her hands and knees inched herself up to his face unable to truly make out his expression in the dark. "17 are you…blushing?" she teased feeling her confidence come back tenfold.

He blushed deeper, that or it was his anger that made his face so red. "I have a favor to ask of you!" he nearly screamed at her. F. Celia smirked to herself evilly. "Sure."

He regained his composure, "I promise to not use Goku as a bribe this is purely out of your own free will." F. Celia nodded anxiously awaiting his request.

"Will you uh…call me Jun instead of 17."

'Wasn't expecting that one…."

She felt herself soften a bit after recovering from her shock and laid down, he had too. 'He just wants to feel…human. I kind of like this side of 17 or Jun.'

giggled a bit, " I didn't know a man such as yourself could blush….Jun." 17 tugged at her nose, "Shut up." He said dully his stomach that for so many years felt as vacant as a desert begin to flutter. Before either of them could think, both of their prides' subsided as F. Celia drifted into a heavy and otherwise peaceful sleep while 17 sat watching her.

Back At The Son-Brief Residence.

Radditz not saying a word and as far as he was concerned without thinking a thought responded purely on instinct and rest his large hand tenderly along her small, pale, and soft cheek. Apia looking up at him using her two delicate yet powerful hands to press his palm closer wanting to leave it imprinted there for as long as she could.

Radditz shook as if something had just electrocuted him. He jolted forward and into her arms, if Apia had been any normal woman she would have tumbled to the ground and later crushed; but Apia did neither she just stood running her long fingers through his mass of soft yet spiky locks. Studying each one.

"What could possibly make this moment anymore perfect?" Apia asked not really expecting to receive an answer just letting her actions, thoughts, and words go free.

"That you'll stay." Apia shook her head, "I can't ." she reasoned , hurting herself as she did so. Radditz clenched her hips tighter, "Why is it I, the savior of this planet, must live without my beloved?" standing here she felt the pain and the impact her death truly had on everyone. Bulma, Gohan, Kakorat, and of course her family. She with both hands lifted his face up to hers instead of on her shoulder.

His face was painted with sorrow and despair which made Apia give him a weak and sad smile. "Because I'm dead, I have been. For a very long time now no matter how both you and I don't want me to be. I know it's hard and I'd be lying if I said I didn't share your agony my love. But, we have something that keeps us tied to each other no matter how far apart we wander." Apia looked down at her treasured accomplishment. Celia stood in awe.

Radditz looked down at Celia and up to his angel. "Are you proud?" Apia chuckled her laugh cracking as her throat began to clog and her eyes began to cloud, "Of course I am, this is ours' this beautiful thing we brought here. We created and that you have raised with such brilliance and purity."

"I also had a wonderful princess to refer back to. When is it you'll return to us?" Apia's face shifted from a thankful smile to a miserable frown during that one sentence.

"Only time will tell, but I promise that if I am ever offered the chance to see you even if it's only for 30 seconds I'll take it." Celia hooked onto her leg, "Mama don't leave us again." Apia placed a steady hand on her hair surprised to feel the same soft and spiky locks intact upon her daughter's head.

Radditz with one hand cupped her chin and drew her lips inches before his, "I'll be here patiently awaiting your return, as long as I live and as hard as I try I'll never be able to stop loving you." Without a response he drew her lips onto his own. Apia's body jerked at the flash of memories as well as the nostalgia ran through her.

Her feet began to incinerate into dust as it slowly began to incinerate the rest of her body. She smiled against their locked lips. 'Even in death, this will never end. Radditz…Celia….till we meet again." He felt her lips grow gradually thinner and disappear from his lips like cotton candy.

He painfully felt his lips peel open. A silent stifled cry came from below him and he recovered the source. Her little face red as she had her hands muffle her sobbing figure. "Mama no…" she whispered between sniffles.

Radditz lifted her to his chest where she fit so perfectly gripping his shirt and using it as a tissue his own tears falling like downhill streams along his robust face. He closed his eyes kissing his daughter's forehead, "Patience child, patience."

She lifted her head to look at him his little ball of light dimming gently. Her two gloomy orbs looking at him for guidance. As he looked into her eyes he saw all the reasons why his life was worth a thousand skies.

She was the simplest love he had known and the purest one he'd ever known and the purest one he'd ever own. "Celia, you'll never be alone…." Radditz promised.

(17 and F. Celia)

"Never will we ever be left alone again." He nestled himself behind her his face being barraged by all the spikes her breathing so gentle it felt as if she were a whole other person entirely, "My Celia you, are the reason I could fly so lightly now."

(Radditz and Celia)

The clock struck 12, Celia lay beside him in his bed as she drifted into a deep sleep with such little effort as Radditz lay his daughter cuddled up at his side, "Celia you are the reason I no longer wonder why I am here." He brushed away his hedgehog haired daughter basking in the serenity in which they harbor in.

(17 and F. Celia)

He leant in for another one stamping his lips on hers yet again being gentle and swift so that she could barely feel it. He lay his head beside hers, "You're the reason I feel so alive."

(Radditz and Celia)

"Apia….I promise that I'll hear to soothe Celia's every fall and head her every call…"

(17 and F. Celia)

Closing his eyes to just relax completely, "You're my greatest love of all."

(Both)

"Celia…"

**0.0 wow…I cried….I've got to stop doing that XD. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
